Half Heartless
by Maji the Blue Mage
Summary: [AU(?)][20th chappie]Destiny, a half-Heartless Bouncywild and her friends Maria, a Bouncywild, and Storm, an Air Pirate, betray the Heartless and help out Sora. (Please review! -grovels-!)
1. Prologue

Half-Heartless  
  
Prologue  
  
Traverse Town; once a lively, bustling town filled with life. But then the Heartless arrived, and everyone fled from the streets of the town to other worlds. At first, no one remained except for a few stubborn citizens. Then, as the Heartless conquered more worlds, it was slowly filled once again.  
  
Most of the inhabitants lived in the now closed-up Fourth District, the largest of the four districts and the most populated. A school lay in the very center of the district, surrounded by one-story houses and motels. Stands selling fruits, vegatables, and many other goods littered the streets of the Fourth District on Wednesday, which was Market Day.  
  
Why was such a lovely place abandoned?  
  
It was one lovely day. The sky was awash with bright shades of blue, and clouds silently drifted across the crystal heavens. Inside the school, students worked and played, passing notes. I was in choir at the time, and our united voices were carried throughout the building. We were content... so naive...  
  
A deafening eruption instantly silenced us. What was that? The choir waited for a moment. After about five minutes, we began our cheerful song once again. But I knew that many choir students were still curious and frightened from the blast.  
  
Another blast occured, and the sound of glass shattered drowned out the sound of our voices. We hushed. What now? What was going on? Everyone was confused, perplexed. Even the teacher.  
  
Suddenly the silence was broken by a crackling noise. Students screamed through the hall, horror seizing their emotions. I heard someone yell through the crackling noise, which was growing by the minute, "FIRE! FIRE!"  
  
All of my classmates heard too. Soon the entire school was filled with cries of terror. I was the last one out of the room; everyone else ran for their lives. I heard yet another blast. This time, I could see what it was. A ball of fire flew through the hallway.  
  
I ran outside, too scared to stay inside the classroom anymore. The ceiling collapsed and I dashed out of the way just in time. Debris floated in the air. It created a delicate mist. I peered thorugh the fog and saw the horrid creatures that had started this mess. Heartless.  
  
A student hid in confusion; another lay limp on the ground. Terrorstruck, I desperately began searching for an exit. Ah ha! A door. I tried to run, but I was slowed, as if wading in deep water. I can't get there fast enough... I need to escape...  
  
I reached for the knob, but a hand rested upon my shoulder. Long, bony, black fingers, with scarlet claws. I looked back into the hate-filled eyes of a Soldier Heartless. I screamed for help, but the creature dug its claws into my flesh, and I was paralyzed. Numb, I fell to the ground. I struggled.  
  
"Destiny!"  
  
Finally, a voice. My older brother Shawn. He tried to save me, but was blocked off by a wall of Red Nocturnes. The Sodlier turned his full attention to me. He raised his crimson fingernails and placed one right where my heart was. His hand began to glow darkly, and he plunged the entire thing into my body as if I was just air.  
  
I couldn't breath. The Soldier's fist was enclosing around my heart, and it was suffocating me. I kicked and gave a pathetic excuse for a scream. But the Soldier ignored my attempts at saving myself. A terrible pain spread through my body like lightning. That creature had part of my heart, and it was torn apart. It was killing me...  
  
Please...  
  
"Des! No!" Shawn's voice cried. I felt his gentle touch, and he ripped the Heartless and threw him off of me. But it was too late; the Soldier already had half of my heart. It turned its attention to my brother and attacked him. There was no one there to save him.  
  
My human life lasted longer than my brother's, probably because I still had half of my heart left. Fellow students fell all around me, their hearts in the clutches of the Heartless. Creatures that have been created by accident had only one purpose and they robbed innocents of their hearts. And all I heard was crackling, screaming, exploding...  
  
All was silent. Few had escaped this living hell, and the remaining were either pretending to be victims or were victims. Minutes went like hours. I moved my fingers slightly and touched Shawn's hand. It's cold. Cold and dead.  
  
My vision began to blur, and the light began to dim. [No,] I thought, [Please, just let me live a few moments longer... just a few moments longer... please...]  
  
My pleading was turned down as I began to have the sensation of tumbling, falling. I can't see. I can't hear. I can't breath. Numbness had swallowed up all other senses and emotions. I knew now that this is what the Heartless felt. Nothing.  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
Maji: I wrote and rewrote this chapter about three or four times. oO; It could've been better though... please review! I need flames to keep the barbecue goin'! Buh-bye! *waves*  
  
Gypsy: *waves* See you next chappie! ^^  
  
[Dislcaimer]  
  
I don't own the Heartless or Traverse Town's first three districts (or Traverse Town in general). But I do own the Fourth District, Destiny, Shawn, and... that's it. 


	2. Chapter One

Half-Heartless  
  
Chapter One  
  
Now the sun is always shining, a rare fate for a Heartless. I reside in a tropical rain forest, humid and hot, lush green everywhere you turn. Today I am lying in the bamboo thicket, orange-ish paws behind my head, gazing at the crystal skies. Vague memories of my past life fill my head. A curse? A blessing? I am the only Heartless that can remember my past. I am the only Heartless with half of my heart remaining. I cannot hide my differences, because only half of the Heartless emblem is displayed on my light brown shirt.  
  
I am teased, jeered at, insulted for my half-Heartless state. So far, out of the countless number of Heartless existing, only two others have accepted me for who I was. A Neverland-native Air Pirate nicknamed Storm and a fellow Bouncywild entitled Maria. Although I have so few allies, I know that I'd never be able to survive without them and I feel I am blessed.  
  
I feel a sharp pain in my head, and I turn to see what struck me. A rock. I lift my gaze up to Maria's giggling figure, holding her slingshot in one paw, a half-dozen rocks or so in the other. I roll my lamp-yellow eyes and rise to my feet.  
  
"Oh, Maria, that felt so good." I say in a monotonous voice. My buddy laughs harder at my remark. I emit a gasp of near-laughter.  
  
We sit there for what seems like hours, laughing hysterically. Travis, a Powerwild that always seems mad at everything and everyone, glances at us and snorts. He sounds like a pig. It makes the both of us laugh so hard our cheeks turn a bright shade of crimson and we begin crying.  
  
"Storm is here, prepare a drumroll," remarks a familiar voice. I swivel around to see Storm leaning against a sturdy stalk of bamboo. His unusual sword, cut from amethyst with an ebony hilt, gleams in the burning sunlight.  
  
Maria stops laughing, but the essence of a smile floats about her. "Hey, Storm. What was your excuse for leaving Neverland this time, hm?"  
  
"They didn't catch me sneaking out this time." replies Storm. "Thank Bob."  
  
Storm has a habit of saying "Bob" instead of "God". Even though I've known him for all this time, it still makes me laugh. After chuckling a bit, I tell Storm about the day's events. He shakes his head, but there is a way Heartless can tell when others are smiling, and I feel it in the air about him.  
  
Maria starts to say something, but then a Shadow, with its scrawny complexion, inches towards us, seeming like it's afraid of the higher- ranking Heartless. "A meeting has been scheduled for the Deep Jungle residents... very important... you must be there!"  
  
With that, he melted back into the ground. Storm, who has a hatred with a violent passion towards the messenger Shadow, puts his right foot on the spot where the creature vanished and digs his heel into the ground. Long ago, when I was a lower-ranking Shadow, Storm told me why he hated the Shadow, but I forget what his reason is.  
  
"Welp, we outta get going to that meeting, or else Xavier will get mad at us. We'll be back after the meeting." promises Maria. She runs off, and I follow after saying a quick farewell to Storm. I hear the over-optimistic Air Pirate singing "We're in the Money".  
  
The meeting is at the cliffs. I hear impatient purring noises, but cannot see its source. A human boy with the Heartless symbol engraved in his forehead sits up on a ledge. His name is Xavier, and he is a Heartless that had enough will-power to keep his human form. Loud stomping is heard by the crowd, and Xavier scolds what seems like nothing.  
  
"Calm down, boy," scoffs the Heartless boy, "Just a while longer. We have to wait until everybody is here. Think you can wait?"  
  
An angry wailing echoes through the area, then a Stealth Sneak slowly comes into focus. It sits on its haunches, an irritated expression on its green face. When a belated Powerwild dashes into the area, Xavier glares at it, then begins the meeting.  
  
"Fellow Heartless! Do you know why I have gathered you here today? It is because a child, a mere child possesses the power to kill us all!" he begins, emphasizing "kill us all". The Stealth Sneak emits a low, rumbling growl, and a murmur ripples throughout the crowd.  
  
Xavier waits until he is satisfied with the murmurs, then continues. "A young boy bearing the Keyblade has already taken down our forces at Traverse Town AND Wonderland. If he diminishes the forces at the coliseum, we must be prepared for him to come."  
  
More murmurs, but they are of approval. I see many heads nod, other Heartless have the essence of a worried expression about them. The Stealth Sneak growls once again. I, too, am one with the essence of worry. I do not wish to murderously attack a young boy because of a fate he did not ask for. Inside of my mind, I cheer him on and hope he makes it to the end.  
  
I watch helplessly as they set up plans for attack. Stealth Sneak is the last resort; the lizard creature is exceptionally powerful. Would the Keyblade bearer be able to weather the coming storm? I hope so.  
  
Later on, when the sunset spills its serene paints across the sky, I am sitting on the rock in the center of the bamboo thicket. I feel torn between two sides; I am loyal to my Heartless roots, but also do not wish to hurt this "Keyblade master". I feel like no one understands. I just want to be alone.  
  
"Destiny? You alright?" I turn around to see Storm. He seems concerned and his cheerful voice is tainted with worry. I sigh, then hug my knees, turning my gaze to the lavender cloud floating in the heavens so awash in color.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." I lie. But Storm can sense that something is wrong. He sits down beside me and a silence seperates our voices for a few moments. I wonder what he is thinking.  
  
"Des, do you know why I always stood by you?" he asks. "It's because I admire you. As soon as you came into the Heartless world... well, let's just say I discovered it takes more than a heart to develop a relationship with someone."  
  
I giggle, and Storm catches my drift. "I don't mean THAT kind of relationship!!"  
  
"Heh. Hey Storm? I think you're right. I think that even if you exclude a heart, you still have the soul, the mind, and your personality. Nothing can change that... unless you're mindless." I reply.  
  
"I don't think something will be out there stealing brains just yet," jokes Storm. We laugh for a minute, and then there is another silence. But we both have the essence of smiles.  
  
I take a deep breath. I'm ready to explain everything to Storm. "You know what? I don't want to hurt the Keyblade master. He didn't even do anything. The Keyblade just chose him out of the blue. But I don't want to disppoint everyone."  
  
The Air Pirate tilts his head. "Hmm... I think that you should do what you want. If you choose to battle the Keybearer or if you don't, is up to you. I'll be right there, whatever decision you make."  
  
This thought comforts me. Even if I lost everything Storm would still be there right beside me. Would Maria? Or would she ravenously hunt me down alongside the others who rejected me for who I was? I'm scared. Storm understands.  
  
"I can understand that you're scared," he tells me, "I would be too if still had half of my heart and was ridiculed by others. You're frightened that switching sides would only anger them more, right?"  
  
I nod. Storm realizes that he should be heading back to Neverland. I watch him spread his violet wings and take to the crisp evening air. Something inside of me relaxes. [I can always count on Storm,] I think to myself, as I watch him until his figure vanishes.  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
Gypsy: Maji, you told me you weren't good at romance stories!  
  
Maji: I'M NOT! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE A ROMANCE STORY!  
  
Gypsy: Well, it seems like Destiny and Storm have something going on... *nod nod*  
  
Maji: --; Dumbutt.  
  
[Disclaimer]  
  
I don't own Deep Jungle, the Keyblade Master, Stealth Sneak, the Heartless, etc. But I DO own Destiny, Storm, Maria, Travis, Xavier, AND the messenger Shadow (even though I have no true use for him). 


	3. Chapter Two

Half-Heartless  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The first ray of sunlight spills across the land, its golden light enveloping the darkness. The last twinkling star begins to fade as day consumes the night. I stir from my sleep and rise, my amber eyes gazing thoughtfully at the sun peering over the horizon. The bustle of life welcomes the dawning in Deep Jungle.  
  
I feel like a normal, natural walk to the tree house; I have come to loath teleporting, no matter how useful it may be. The indigo mist in which all Heartless disappear and reappear in (with the exception of Shadows) reminds me of what I am and what I lost. As I'm walking, all the other Heartless ignore me. In their minds, I do not belong. I AM different, yes, but can't they accept me?  
  
Maria bounces up to me, the essence of a cheerful expression about her. "Hey, Destiny. Good morning! What ya up to?"  
  
"Nothing. Just taking a walk to the tree house." I answer solemnly. My Bouncywild friend shrugs and tags along behind as I creep across the campsite, careful not to get caught.  
  
Humans; something I hate with a violent passion, yet also admire and love with all of what remains of my heart. I remind myself that I am the only Heartless that can remember my past. I love to dwindle and goof off in my spare time, calling up memories from when I was a human myself. I remember my brother Shawn, how shy and secretive I was... and I wish, just wish, that I could go back to being human for at least a day.  
  
As I daydream, I unconsciously plunge into a pool of water. As I look around, I realize that I am in Hippo Lagoon- I hadn't been thinking. Embarrassed in front of Maria, I scramble out of the water, soaking wet, and climb the vine. Skipping a lot of unnesscessary details, I sit at the edge of the tree house roof while my friend stands behind me. We look down upon the land in awe.  
  
"Up above, so high in the air," Maria remarks, "The world looks so different from this height. Yet it is one and the same. So beautiful and awe-inspiring..."  
  
I nod, but my thoughts are somewhere else today. "Maria... do you think... Heartless can... have human emotions? Even if it's only occasionally?"  
  
"I'd have to say yes and no. Some Heartless have completely blocked off all emotions other than hatred, while others can still feel." replies my friend.  
  
I ponder on what she told me for a moment, then my eyes swerve to a place that's blocked off from the cliffs, with a large waterfall. The Heartless side of me is going crazy. Could it be...? The Keyhole...? I decide to keep my sudden discovery a secret, to let the beauty of this world last until the bitter end.  
  
Many Heartless have become attached to the world they have disembarked on. They are reluctant to find the Keyhole. Finding the Keyhole means descending to the world's core. And when a Heartless destroys the world's core, that world is gone. Who would want to destroy one's home?  
  
Then, Maria's cheerful voice awakens me from my thoughts. "Des! Storm's coming! Storm, over here! On the tree house roof!"  
  
My attention is drawn to a gliding figure, marring the lovely blue of the limitless heavens. It's Storm. I wave at my Neverland-native friend and he waves in reply, the essence of his smile reaching me from way over there.  
  
The Air Pirate lands, making a "thud" sound on the roof of the tree house. I've always admired Storm's wings. They were spread, the sunlight bringing out their full magnificent glory. To soar in the turquoise heavens above, to hear the steady beat of wings... I would give up all material possessions (not that I had any) to cut through the sky like a bird...  
  
"I see it's the usual," laughs Storm, "Maria dancing around, happy as the sun is bright, while Destiny is sitting away from the group, wondering what her purpose is or something along the same lines."  
  
His words make me have the essence of a grin, because Storm always seems to know what's going on. "Heh... yeah, I guess. Hey Storm... er... what's it like to fly?"  
  
"Well..." Storm searches for a good answer as I stand up. The air about him suggests that he's sorting through his memories.  
  
I exchange glances with Maria. The essence of an eager expression tells me that she's been wanting to ask Storm this question as well. The Air Pirate looks up at the sun, his yellow eyes seeming to have more depth than the other Heartless'.  
  
"Well..." he repeats, "Sometimes I feel like I have power over all when I'm flying high above," (he sweeps his arms across the sky) "and other times it makes me feel like I'm on an adventure. When I feel like it, I fly really fast low to the ground and dodge trees and stuff like that. It's just exciting. And when I just stop flying and dive straight down, it feels like I'm on a roller coaster."  
  
Maria and I are in awe of his description of flight. I want wings. I don't care if they're angel-style, dragon-style, or faerie-style, and I don't care about the coloration either. I just want wings. I wanted to feel the wind stream through my light orange fur, to have a certain feeling of superiority over the lands below me.  
  
Maria is so dazed, I'll bet if she was a human, she'd be drooling. The way she is, Maria's probably picturing herself with some orange angel wings folded neatly along her spine. I try to picture myself with a pair of humongous pure white wings jutting from my shoulder blades, flying above the tropical rain forests of Deep Jungle.  
  
"Hello? Deep Jungle to Maria and Des! Can you hear me?"  
  
Maria and I shake our heads in unison. Storm shifts uneasily and tries to make his wings look as small as possible. When I first came into the Heartless world, Storm told me that his wings were a bit of a touchy subject. Many others always asked him about his wings. Storm, believing that everyone was equal, didn't like to discuss the attachments to his back. He still doesn't.  
  
After a moment of unbearable, enclosing silence, the uneasiness seems to lift. But all of us are still at a loss of words. All of the things I want to talk about are melting out of my mind. Why is there such an uneasy tension in the air? We're friends! We've known each other since I can remember! I search through my feelings, trying to place my finger on what's causing this.  
  
Suddenly, I know. It's fear.  
  
My senses tell me what I'm frightened of. Another slaughter of the Heartless is over; the powers only a world away have fallen under the might of enchanted gold and silver. The previous struggle is over, and a new one is beginning. The power that all Heartless resent and fear is closer.  
  
He's closer.  
  
The Keyblade master is coming.  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
Maji: *beats her head on a rock* This chapter is shorter than most will be...  
  
Gypsy: But it's pretty interesting, though... the end, mostly. Such poetic texture.  
  
Maji: I didn't know you had so much vocabulary, Gypsy! OO; *starts on the third chappie*  
  
[Disclaimer]  
  
I don't own Kingdom Hearts (well really, I own my own copy, but of course Squaresoft and Disney actually own the whole thing), the Heartless, Deep Jungle, or Neverland. But I DO own anything that isn't trademarked! 


	4. Chapter Three

Half-Heartless  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The blistering heat of the sun seems extra-intense today. The fright that caused my friends and I such discomfort yesterday has sent the entire Deep Jungle population into a frantic, panicking frenzy. Xavier is there to calm us down, his flickering yellow eyes half-closed, lips formed into a knowing smirk against his frigid white skin. As always, his dark brown cloak covers all of his body, the hood up and hiding all but his face.  
  
The plan that was formed days ago is put into action; the Bouncywilds, including myself, are organized so that they lead small squads of Powerwilds. The leftover Powerwilds attack by themselves. Stealth Sneak, Xavier's ever-loyal pet, will be used if all other forces fail. When I am assigned a squad, the rest of the squad members give me loathsome, accusing stares. I cast aside the nervous feeling inside of me.  
  
Just as Xavier is organizing Maria's group, a loud roaring noise is heard. Everyone's eyes wander to the towering sight of the tree house, its ancient form bearing weak, rotted wood. A persimmon streak cascades across the sky, overtop the tree house, a burning flame riding in its wake. Sparks fly as it is wedged in between the branches of the majestic tree bearing the manmade home.  
  
A figure, seeming to be a black dot, falls out of the crimson thing and crashes through the roof. Everyone is hushed; I can feel the half of my heart beating quickly. All of us know who this newcomer is. And why he has arrived. The Keybearer is here, to bring a downfall upon the many alarmed Bouncywilds, Powerwilds, and Shadows.  
  
Everyone scatters. Xavier mutters a disappearing spell under his breath and vanishes. Our forms melt away into the shadows, waiting for the moment when we would strike. Personally, I don't think we're much competition for the Keyblade master himself.  
  
And we wait.  
  
Hours sluggishly move like days as all of the Heartless hold their breath. This is it; there's no turning back now. We must fight. Fight for what we believe in, fight for our true cause. We must not allow anything to stop us. The Heartless must destroy everything in their path.  
  
I shake my head. This isn't me! I'm a kind, polite female Heartless that wants to make a difference, not promote violence! Wasn't I the one, a few days ago, that said that she didn't want to harm to the Keyblade master? And that Air Pirate- Storm- he vowed to always stay by my side, didn't he?  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Storm!  
  
The name screeches through my mind, penetrating my very existance. If Storm comes, the Keyblade master would see him and... I cast away the unnerving thought. But how long can I delay my mind from constantly worrying about my best friend?  
  
I make my brain shut off. I can't think. I need to concentrate of the demanding task before me. I can usually sort everything out when I'm hiding in the shade. But today is not the same case.  
  
Hiding in the bamboo thicket is a normal thing for me, but with a squad of Powerwilds behind me, it's quite scary. They wait for my call, even though I feel the hatred and malice in their lampish orbs. They depend on me. On me. And I don't want to fight. Yet, in the air around them, I can feel their lust for a living heart, to rob an innocent of its life in return for their own.  
  
Is that right?  
  
And what is the Keybearer like? I picture a strong man in his mid-twenties, with perfect features. But is that what he looks like? I feel somewhere in my mind that I am wrong, that I will be surprised.  
  
I am awakened from my ponderings by the sound of footsteps. My eyes lift to see a young boy, followed by a duck, a dog, and a monkey man. That's all. A boy. That's... all? My eyes are fixated on the instrument that the boy carries in his hand, and a rush of fear explodes throughout my body. The Keyblade! So... this boy, who looks so polite and gentle... so this boy is the Keyblade master?  
  
Hatred floats through the air, creating a certain tension around all the Heartless. I jump to my feet and ready my slingshot, prepared to dash into battle if I have to. Only if I have to. Otherwise, I'm not harming this young human, so innocent and pure that he was honored with the Keyblade.  
  
Suddenly, Powerwilds lash out at him. Immediately the dog disappears somewhere. The duck aims his staff at a Powerwild and unleashes a powerful blast of flames, followed by the monkey man tearing at another. The boy himself delivers a powerful blow; the battle is on. I know, deep inside somewhere, that this is not right. But what would the Heartless think?  
  
I watch, my stomach fluttering, as Maria's squad appears after the lone Powerwilds have been completely destroyed. Wiped out. Annihilated. And they're not coming back. What if it happens to Maria? I see my friend fighting for all she's worth, hitting the opposing side with rocks from her slingshot and throwing out banana peels.  
  
While she's clawing at the duck, the boy runs up behind her.  
  
"No!" I scream, blurting out before I know what I'm doing. I dash out into the open, all of the Heartless glaring at me disapprovingly, but for once I don't care.  
  
I can hear Maria's breath coming out in short gasps, I see her weak from battle. The Keybearer raises his weapon to bring down the killing blow...  
  
I will not let my friend die.  
  
I grasp Maria's arm and pull her out of the way. Everything halts; the jungle is in silence. The boy's calm blue eyes are on me, filled with curiousity. Never before has he seen a Heartless do something in the act of love. But I am not Heartless. I am half-Heartless and proud. Everyone lowers their weapons. The Powerwilds of Maria's squad comes up around us.  
  
Knowing that trying to communicate with this human would be fruitless, I try to remember my English skills as I dig my claw into the dirt ground. Perhaps we can speak through writing.  
  
"'My name is Destiny and I am only half-Heartless,'" reads the boy, "'I do not wish to harm you and I wish for you to do the same with my kind.'"  
  
What am I writing? My claw moves like lightning, however I don't know what I am letting the boy read. What am I revealing to this stranger?  
  
"'I wish to join you.'"  
  
Gasps arise. Did I write that? I look at the ground and see that I did, indeed, write that down. The truth comes out. Maria stares at the writing in awe, then slowly moves up and puts down, 'Me too.' Eyes shift as we are in silence. Then, the final decision is made by the Heartless. We are traitors.  
  
I find myself battling against others that I have grown up around. Maria and I are shown the same cruelty as any other non-Heartless being. I am lost in a whirlwind of claws and weapons and resentment...  
  
The skirmish doesn't last for long, but it is difficult. I am fighting against my own kind. And since such a drastic turn of events came up, the battle called for drastic measures. All of the opposing Heartless jump out of the thicket and attack us, their eyes filled with a violent hatred.  
  
Travis pounces on me. I attempt to struggle out of his angered grasp, but my attempts are in vain. He raises his paw and prepares to completely mutilate me, unleash all of the prejudice against me that he has bottled up over the years. I close my eyes. This IS the end, isn't it? I'm going to die only a few moments after I've made my life-changing decision. Perhaps I should've stayed on the Heartless' side. I brace myself, but Travis' merciless strike never came.  
  
I look around to see that the battle is still going, but beside me lies Travis' weak and barely living body. Above his torn visage towers a figure, dressed in indigo with golden shackles around its wrists, a blue-and-white bandana tied around its head. In its gloved hands it clutches an ebony hilt, bearing an amethyst blade.  
  
"S-Storm?" I ask weakly. The Air Pirate bends down next to me, concern burning brightly in his amber eyes. I feel his hand gently adjust my tattered red bow.  
  
"It's okay, Des," he reassures, "I'm right here, like I told you."  
  
I am lost in a world of relief and happiness. Storm just saved my life, and I owe him big time. I forget the battle temporarily, but everything comes back suddenly.  
  
Behind him, I see Travis weakly struggle to his feet. The Powerwild's eyes angrily flicker red at my rescuer, and his paw lifts above Storm's head. My eyes widen and I jump to my feet, despite the stinging pain throbbing throughout my body. My friend swivels around and retaliates Travis' blow. The Powerwild mutters a squeak of pain and falls backwards. He disappears. Did Storm just kill one of his own kind? I've never known the Air Pirate to be so aggressive.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
The Keyblade master spoke to me, but then his attention turned to the Air Pirate next to me. Again, there was another question in his mind; friend or foe? I had already proven my devotion to the Keyblade. But what about Storm? I look up at the Air Pirate.  
  
To everyone's surprise, the winged Heartless bows before the boy. The Keybearer relaxes and smiles. I look around. No more Heartless are remaining. We fought them all off! And all of us came out alive!  
  
Maria, Storm, and I stand up in a row before the chosen one. The duck and the boy have a heated debate on whether or not they should accept us.  
  
"But they're Heartless!" argues the duck.  
  
"And they helped us, too!" counters the Keyblade master, "The middle one also said that it was only half-Heartless!" (The middle one was, of course, me.)  
  
"They help Sora." interrupts the monkey man. "They come with Sora. They help US."  
  
The duck looks like he's about to throw a temper tantrum, and I can't help but laughing. My laughter comes out in squeaks and peeps; nothing like human laughter. Now that I'm allied with the Keyblade master, can I control my jealousy of his gifted human life?  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
Gypsy: If I'm not mistaken... there were absolutely no FF9 characters in Kingdom Hearts. That's not fair.  
  
Maji: For once, I agree with you. *hides her Vivi plush behind her back*  
  
Gypsy: Nuh-uh! Vivi is MY size, you can have Sora!  
  
Maji: Pfft. Has it ever occured to you that I'm CHIBI?? Vivi is close enough to my size!  
  
Gypsy: You can find a way to warp back in time and become a couple with Sora's younger self.  
  
Maji: HE LOOKED LIKE HE WAS EIGHT IN THOSE MEMORIES! I'M TWELVE! DUMBUTT!  
  
Gypsy: Well, Vivi isn't your age either! :P  
  
Maji: Oh yeah...  
  
[Disclaimer]  
  
I don't own any trademarked stuff (that's all I'm saying; it gets tiring repeating myself), but I DO own anything that didn't appear in the game, like Travis, Destiny, Maria, Xavier, and Storm. 


	5. Chapter Four

Half-Heartless  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I'm in a maze of some sort; mirrors coat the walls, giving off a sense of confusion. I don't know which way to turn. Everywhere I look, another form of me is glaring at me, leading me in the wrong direction. A feeling of utter loneliness fills me up, and I begin to cry. When I look up and see another miror, I gasp. A young black-haired girl is eyeing me from the mirror. I move my hand; she moves her hand. I blink. She blinks. I wipe away the tears on my face, and she does the same.  
  
My reflection? Impossible. I'm a Bouncywild. Or am I? I look down, but I'm still a Bouncywild. Once again I look suspiciously at the girl, who returns my suspicious glance. It takes a moment to register, but I finally figure it out. It IS my reflection. My human reflection. It has tanned skin and coal black hair fixed in a tight ponytail, and wears a black long-sleeved shirt tucked into her denim jeans. The jeans, in turn, are tucked into oversized black boots. A short-sleeved denim jacket that goes down to her knees is being worn over her outfit.  
  
My golden eyes widen, and so do my reflection's red-violet eyes. I approach the mirror and reach out to touch it, expecting to feel the gentle feel of cloth. But as soon as my finger touches the reflective glass, the figure in the mirror changes. It looks exactly like me. But her eyes are a deep ruby, with black dragon wings tearing out of her back. The reflection's eyes narrow. Malice flashes through them.  
  
Immediately, the strange reflection reaches thorugh the mirror and grasps me around the neck. It cackles evilly, strengthening its hold. I can't breath. I struggle, but to no avail. With a smirk of satisfaction (A/N: I'm not putting "the essence of [expression]" anymore... too much work... I'm lazy) she pulls me through and everything is black. I can't see... I can't breath... I can't hear... but I feel the tightening hold of my dark side...  
  
"Destiny! Destiny!"  
  
"Maria...?" I manage to utter.  
  
"DESTINY! Wake UP!"  
  
Huh? What does she mean, "wake up"?  
  
I get the answer as my vision slowly comes back into focus. Maria's leaning over me with a concerned look on her face. I feel drops of cold sweat moisten my mussed orange fur as I sit up and look around. I'm in the tent at camp. The commotion of the jungle outside meets my ears, and I relax. It was only a dream. But was it important? I forget about it and stretch.  
  
After getting ready, or about as much of getting ready that a Heartless can do, I walk outside, where Storm is holding a notebook in one hand and a pencil in the other, occasionally passing it to Sora. As I get closer, I realize that Sora is asking him questions and Storm is writing down the answer. They found a way to communicate. So that wouldn't be much of a problem.  
  
Storm tenses as I come closer, and he turns to me with a smile. I smile back. Upon glancing at my shirt, Sora remarks, "You're the one that still has half of her heart, huh? What was your name again? Destiny?"  
  
I nod, suddenly feeling very shy. I let out my breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Relief floods through me. Sora doesn't have the Keyblade with him. Why am I so afraid of it? I pledged my allegiance to him. I have nothing to fear. He would never hurt me...  
  
Storm leans towards me and whispers, "Is something wrong?"  
  
What do I do? I want to shake my head and tell him no to save him the worry, but at the same time, I want to pour out all of my frustrations. I don't do anything. Frowning, Storm sighes and turns back to Sora. I feel someone giving off a knowing smirk in the air about them. But it's not Storm or Maria. I cautiously glance around, my half-heart beating fast.  
  
The familiar sound of something bursting fills my ears, and I swivel around. Sora stands up, the Keyblade magically appearing in his hands. Storm unsheathes his sword and begins to hover in the air. Maria is instantly by my side, then Donald and Goofy dash over, followed closely by Tarzan. A group of Powerwilds have invaded the camping site.  
  
Maria and I start off with our slingshots, throwing rocks at the furious Powerwilds. Sora, Donald, and Tarzan rush in, while Goofy vanishes into thin air (I still haven't figured that out). Shadows form and shield the indigo-colored monkey Heartless. Maria takes a Powerwild down, and I take two Shadows down with a banana peel and a slung rock. Sora smashes his Keyblade onto a Powerwild's head.  
  
As soon as I destroy one enemy, three take its place. Bouncywilds join the battle, and it's difficult to tell which one is Maria. Storm strikes from the air. The battle goes on and on and on. Deep into the fight, I am scarred in multiple places.  
  
It's easy to tell which one is Maria now; she's surrounded by a band of Shadows, and I know that they wouldn't attack those on their own side. Storm descends and keeps his feet on the ground, slashing at the Heartless in an attempt to free our Bouncywild friend.  
  
"What on Earth-" Clayton comes in from Hippo Lagoon, and swarms of Heartless instantly pile on top of him. I wince. There's nothing I can do about it. I didn't join Clayton's side; I joined Sora's. And I'm going to protect the Keybearer.  
  
Finally, the number of Heartless attackers begins to deplete. My breath is coming out in struggled gasps. I can't go on. My vision begins to dim... like it did so many years ago...  
  
"Destiny! Look out!" A gloved hand grabs my arm and throws me down. A Shadow's claws flash against Storm's violet blade as my friend blocks the attack.  
  
"Cease."  
  
All of the Heartless stop fighting immediately. An uneasy feeling settles upon me as I look to the top of the tent. The opposing Heartless arange themselves in neat lines and expectantly shift their gaze to a familiar cloaked figure standing on top. Xavier's glittering yellow eyes narrow. I feel the weight of his eyes on me.  
  
The Heartless boy leaps down to the ground and walks towards me. Then he bends down until his face is about two inches from mine. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm disappointed in you, Destiny."  
  
Maria starts to run at Xavier, but Storm grabs her arm. She halts, but an agonized expression shows, and it takes some effort to relax.  
  
"I can mend the wounds you've unexpectantly opened, my Bouncywild." Xavier returns to his full height and snaps his fingers. I'm completely healed, but one thing remains- suspicion.  
  
"You have two choices," he continues, extending his hand, "One, give up the rest of your heart, or two, come with me. Now."  
  
I hesitate. The Heartless part of me is yowling and caterwauling to give up the remains of my heart or at least go with him, and the other side of me is calmly saying to resist my urges and continue to do good. Xavier frowns. I decide to listen to the louder side and back away, my golden eyes narrowed. The boy growls.  
  
His army of Heartless begin to charge us, but Xavier holds out his arm. They stop again, grumbling under their breath. The cloaked figure returns his fiery yellow gaze to me. A smile creeps across his nearly-concealed face, then turns into a grin. I don't like this. Before I can do anything, Xavier grabs me and runs into the thicket.  
  
I kick and scream, but to no avail. The sky is suddenly darkened by clouds. I feel a drop of rain on my head. Loud, ear-splitting thunder roars as my captor slows as he comes to a halt in the cliffs. Clayton- at least, what looks like Clayton- is leaning against a dirt wall. How did the hunter get here so fast? My half-heart tells me that his heart was devoured by the Heartless.  
  
"Hey Stealth, he'll be your master for awhile, 'kay?" yells Xavier over the sudden downpour of rain. Stealth Sneak's high-pitched growl sounds from nowhere (but it sounds like he's behind the cliff wall). My captor jumps up on the cliff and hides in some brush.  
  
Soon after he hides, me in his grip, Sora and the gang runs into the area. Everyone is soaked, but they're more interested in finding me. Clayton smirks and aims his gun at Sora. The Keyblade master, shocked, backs away. Storm, still wounded from the previous fight, dashes in front of Sora.  
  
"Where's Destiny?" he growls. I chuckle to myself, thinking that if we were human, he'd have fallen head over heels for me.  
  
Without a word, Clayton re-aims his rifle. I scream and cover my eyes when the roar of the pulled trigger overpowers the steady hum of the thunderstorm. When I peek, Storm is on his hands and knees, panting heavily. My face is wet. And it's not because of the rain.  
  
Sora runs in and gut-stabs Clayton before he can finish the Air Pirate off with another gunshot. The hunter stumbles a bit, then regains his balance and aims at Sora. Donald conjures up a Fire spell, once again knocking over Clayton. Everyone except Storm and Maria jump into the battle. Maria is helping Storm to his feet. I try to free myself, but Xavier has a tight hold.  
  
Finally, Clayton is at the end of his rope. He targets the Keyblade master, but then reconsiders. An invisible Stealth Sneak bursts through the wall and allows the hunter to mount him. I put my hands together and say a silent prayer as the battle begins...  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
Gypsy: Alright you win... *sigh* You can have Vivi...  
  
Maji: *screams with delight*  
  
Gypsy: *points* Now get to the FF9 section and read all those Vivi fics... I hope Vivi dies in one of 'em...  
  
Maji: *narrows her eyes* What?!  
  
Gypsy: Nothing! Oo  
  
[Disclaimer]  
  
*pokes the author's note* I don't own anything FF9-related (*whimperbeg*). I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts-related either (*more whimpering*). I DO own: Storm, Destiny, Maria, Xavier, Destiny's dark side, Destiny's human form, and anything else that wasn't featured in KH. Or FF9. 


	6. Chapter Five

Half-Heartless  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Sora retaliates Stealth Sneak's charging attack at the beginning of the battle. Behind him, Storm weakly spreads his indigo wings and grips Maria. The two fly up on a ledge, where they can safely watch the war below. After a moment or two, Stealth Sneak appears in his true form. Lightning flashes and thunder growls.  
  
The monster rears back and his eyes begin to glow. Energy beams strike Sora, dealing a large amount of damage. Laughing in a victorious way, Clayton shoots for the fun of it. Fortunately, the bullet barley misses Xavier, scaring my captor and causing him to release his hold. Taking the opportunity, I leap down from the high spot.  
  
"No!" Xavier's voice calls, but I forget him and sink my claws into Stealth Sneak's flesh. The igauna-type Heartless yowls and rears up. Clayton falls off the beast.  
  
The hunter is instantly surrounded, but Stealth Sneak charges and everyone scatters. Clayton rises to his feet and jumps back, aiming his rifle. Thunder roars in unison with the sound of the shot. Sora yells and stumbles slightly, clutching his side. When he slightly lifts it, the palm of his hand is covered in liquid scarlet.  
  
I resist the urge to cover my eyes; I despise the sight of blood. My paw retaliates the chameleon's eye beam attack. My hands are severely burned, but I saved Sora's behind. The beast yowls and pounces on me. I can feel the immense, crushing weight...  
  
"Fire!" Sora's commanding voice, broken from the pain of the bullet wedged into his body, cries, followed by a burst of flame smoldering Stealth Sneak. The creature cringes and leaps across the area.  
  
Donald let loose a Thunder spell, electricuting Clayton and damaging Stealth Sneak at the same time. The chameleon creature claps and a shockwave emits from its connected hands, dealing immense damage to all in its path. Stealth Sneak then leaps across the area with a growl. I launch myself at him, knocking him off balance. The Heartless responds by clouting me so hard it sends me sprawling.  
  
Tarzan yells and charges into the beast. It bites the monkeyman, then grips him and flings him against the wall. Donald shoots a fire spell at Stealth Sneak. Clayton blocks the attack and knocks the duck over with his gun. The iguana prepares to use his eye beam on me, but then rears back with a shriek. Sora jumps back from where he struck Stealth Sneak with his Keyblade. The beast whips around and clutches Sora.  
  
Tarzan is unconscious; Donald is involved in a battle with the hunter. I watch helplessly as Stealth Sneak tightens his merciless hold on the Keyblade master. Sora struggles and gasps for breath. I rise shakily to my feet and dive at the chameleon-like Heartless' hand. I scratch it and draw blood. Stealth Sneak drops Sora, who is out of breath and too weak to budge. The creature grabs me by the tail. He holds me up, then throws me to the ground. The impact leaves me barely conscious.  
  
Stealth Sneak towers above me, rising to his full height. His hands are lifted, ready to deliver the killing blow. I turn my head and close my eyes. I brace myself.  
  
"Destiny! No!"  
  
Maria? The Bouncywild is peering over the side of the cliff, fright clouding in her eyes. Her words give me a kind of inner strength, and as Stealth Sneak's fist comes down, I roll out of the way. Springing up, I swipe at the creature until I can't move anymore. Spotting my sudden disability, Maria jumps down and fires her slingshot. With the flash of a violet blade, Storm has summoned the strength to help us.  
  
A blast resounds; Donald is down and out. Clayton rejoices in hopping around like a rabbit, shooting at us while we're already involved in battling Stealth Sneak. A wicked grin is plastered on his face. The hunter shouts words of encouragement to our gargantuan foe. The beast seems to be getting swifter, stronger, and more clever every attack we make. Finally, tiring of the seemingly neverending war, Stealth Sneak falls to his side, dead.  
  
The three of us are instantly on top of the hunter. Storm dives at him from above, also slashing his sword, while Maria and I throw banana peels and shoot rocks with our slingshots. Clayton jumps out of our reach. But he fails to notice Sora, who has regained his strength and is right behind him. With a mighty blow from the Keyblade, Clayton falls off and steps back near the Stealth Sneak.  
  
The hunter aims his rifle, but the Stealth Sneak, electricity shooting across its body, struggles to its feet behind him. Clayton lowers his gun and looks behind him just as the chameleon collapses on him. Both of them glow. A massive heart flies out of them and into the sky as the two disappear.  
  
The battle is over.  
  
The battle is won!  
  
Sora uses a few potions to help Donald and Tarzan recover. I am amazed at how he puts up with the pain; the pain that shows with a wet, magenta- colored spot on his jacket. The Keybearer is truly a generous, kind person. Why do we want to hurt him simply because he bears the Keyblade?  
  
I climb the newly opened area that the Stealth Sneak burst through. I gasp. It's... the place where the Keyhole is! Excitedly, I rush down and go up to Storm.  
  
"Hey... Storm? Are you alright?" I ask first. Storm smiles and nods. I continue, "Do you know what happened to that notebook you were using to...?"  
  
Before I can finish, Storm points to Sora and says in a raspy whisper, "In his pocket."  
  
The half of my heart breaks. My friend sounds so weak. I glance at him sympathetically before walking up to Sora. The Keyblade master looks at me, curiousity burning in his eyes. Almost as if he was reading my mind, Sora takes out the small pocket notebook and hands it to me. I take the pencil and write down, [I have something to show you.]  
  
"Where is it?" Sora asks after reading my note. I grab his arm and help him up the ledge. No one follows; they're too interested in conversing about the battle. How amazing everything was, stuff like that. I lead him into the cave.  
  
The sight is breath-taking, but I don't allow myself to be wavered. As if I knew this place by heart, I weave across the ledges bearing the Gorilla nests. Then... the cavern. I know it's in there. I can feel the power of the Keyhole radiating from within the enclosed area. What'll happen to me if Sora locks the Keyhole? Aren't all the Heartless supposed to vanish? I decide no, because I'm half-Heartless. But what about Storm and Maria?  
  
Taking a deep breath, I take Sora's hand and take him into the small cavern. I can hear the waterfalls all the way here. They're distant, but I can still hear them. It's a great spot if you wanted some alone-time. Blue butterflies are crowded on a glowing substance. I know, deep down, that it's the Keyhole. I run up and chase all the insects away.  
  
Sora pats my head and lifts his Keyblade to the Keyhole. The end glows and a ray of light shoots into the hole. It shines intensely for a moment, then disintegrates. A green crystal-shaped thing comes out, and Sora picks it up. That's it. He locked Deep Jungle. I'm safe. Nothing happened to me.  
  
I'm almost too frightened to venture back to the cliffs and see if my friends are still there. But I wanted to travel with the Keybearer, and that's what I'm going to do. So I follow Sora back out and admire the waterfall for a few moments. The sapphire liquid spills over the edge, flashing in the sunlight. I see the wiggling shadows of fish squirming in the water.  
  
"You coming or not?" asks Sora, standing by the edge of the newly-opened area. I cast one last, lingering glance at the thundering falls and run up to the Keyblade master.  
  
Seeing my old allies, I'm overjoyed. I dash over to Storm and hug him, then hug Maria. They both seem kind of surprised. I don't think they remember the last time anyone hugged them. Jane is talking to Sora. She hands him something that looks like a chained-up butterfly, then the Keybearer gives her a happy grin.  
  
We manage to pull the Gummi Ship out of its place between the branches of the old tree. It plunges through the roof, but after a few hours under a blistering hot sun and wearing myself out before I have no more strength than an ant, we eventually get it on the ground. After a quick farewell (and trying to squeeze into the fit-for-three size of the cockpit) I hear the engine come on. We rise into the sky. I look down, but it makes me nauseous, so I slump down in the seat that I'm, unfortunately, having to share with Donald.  
  
This is it... I'm leaving the place I've called home for who-knows-how-long and going out seeking adventure. Fighting against my own kind for the good will of the universe. Confidence and excitement bubbles up inside of me. I'm free from the bondage that has chained me for so long. Onward!  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
Maji: *comes back from the FF9 section dragging the real Vivi* ^^  
  
Vivi: Erm... please let me go.  
  
Maji: NO!!  
  
Vivi: If I have to fight to get outta here, I will!  
  
Maji: If you try to get out... then I'll sick Gypsy on ya!  
  
Vivi: I'LL BE GOOD! I'LL BE GOOD!  
  
Gypsy: *pokes the reviews* Soraoathkeeper, here. *gives Chibi Sora to Soraoathkeeper* MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Chibi Sora: G'bye, Gypsy! Bye Maji! ;-; *thinking* Thank the Lord...  
  
[Disclaimer]  
  
I don't own FF9 or Kingdom Hearts *tries to beat Ansem II again and fails... again*. Confound it! Ahem. I own anything that didn't appear in Kingdom Hearts or FF9. 


	7. Chapter Six

Half-Heartless  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Wait 'til you see Traverse Town. That place is great." explains Sora, his lapis blue eyes glinting playfully in the starlight. Traverse Town? Why does that sound so strikingly familiar...?  
  
I managed to unbuckle myself from that walking, talking rant and stand by Sora. The cockpit isn't exactly roomy (far from it), but, hey, I'm going on an adventure. An adventure! After all this time of being locked up from the rest of the universe, pulled down into depression by the jeering Heartless. I had asked Storm multiple times to pinch me. I can swear I'm dreaming.  
  
"Storm," I say, "Pinch me."  
  
"This'll be the eighteenth time. You're not dreaming, Des." laughs Storm as he reaches out and pinches me on the arm. I shriek and jump back. Storm knows how to pinch; grab as much skin as possible and twist it. I glare at him, and he laughs. "You're the one who asked me to."  
  
Meanwhile, Maria, who is sharing a seat with Goofy, is the dog's problem. She's squeaking out made-up songs like there's no tomorrow, and dancing while she's sitting down. Well, I can tell that she was thrilled to get away from Deep Jungle. Suddenly, Storm slides out from the hold of his seatbelt and cries, "Land ho!"  
  
I rush over beside him. Traverse Town looks familiar as well. It's beautiful, too, in a man-made way. After nothing but nature, I'm in the mood for a little civillization. We land outside of the gates. Sora debates on hw he would get us in without everyone seeing us and flipping out, but thankfully Donald has some rain coats in the back that we can slip on.  
  
Maria and I have a bit of a difficulty keeping our tails under the rain coat, but curling it around my body does just fine (it's a bit itchy, though). Storm's wings provide a bit more of a problem, though. But Sora figures that any creatures from any world can find Traverse Town, so he cuts holes for Storm's wings.  
  
I marvel at everything. The cafe is lit up with candles, and the balcony above it would certainly provide a splendid view. Steps lead us up higher, where there are a few shops.  
  
Sora smiles and walks up to a teenage girl with short black hair, standing by the postcard box. She's wearing orange fingerless gloves, a green quarter-length shirt, and shorts that look a bit too small for her. Her socks go up to mid-thigh and she's wearing brown shoes.  
  
"Hi, Yuffie," greets Sora. Yuffie (who, I guess, is the girl) looks up at the Keybearer and puts on a friendly grin. After greeting each other, she glances at me.  
  
Yuffie bends down to my height and smiles. "Hello, I'm Yuffie. What's your name?"  
  
I lower my head to keep her from seeing my amber eyes and say nothing. It's not like she'll understand me anyway. Sora understands my fix and grabs Yuffie's arm. She gives him a puzzled stare, but gets up anyway. They talk for awhile, but I can't help but notice how Yuffie eyes me occasionally.  
  
"Oh, and this is Destiny. She's, uh, mute." explains Sora, indicating me. Yuffie gives me a sympathetic look. At least that got me out of the communication problem. "She's with her friends... who don't talk because she doesn't."  
  
Sora pushed forward Storm and Maria. "The one in the blue coat is Storm and the one in the orange coat is Maria. Remember that. Blue, Storm. Orange, Maria. Yellow, Destiny."  
  
"They're all kinda short, don't you think?" Yuffie asks. Sora nods slightly, and tells her about how we're from the wilds of Deep Jungle and don't know a lot of English anyway (Pfft, we know lots of English, we just can't speak it).  
  
Donald crosses his arms, his eyes slanted in their usual "Let's-get-moving- before-I-blow-something-up-with-Fire" look. "Yuffie, where's Leon?"  
  
"Um, I think he's in his secret training area... back by the alleyway..." explains Yuffie. Sora smiles at Yuffie before hurrying after Donald, who has run ahead out of impatience.  
  
As we begin to approach the door to the Second District, I get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach (if I have one...). There's something evil waiting for us on the other side of that door. A glance around show me that Maria and Storm are just as distressed.  
  
Sora pushes open the door and ventures forward. I freeze and wait to see what will happen. The familiar bursting noise is heard, and a horde of Blue Rhapsodies, Yellow Operas, and Red Nocturnes surround the Keyblade master. Storm grabs Maria and I and flies to a safe distance away from the battle. We can't reveal who we are. It would be too risky, and the Heartless would be after us like mad dogs.  
  
I wince every time Sora eliminates another Heartless. They never had a chance at life. Their hearts would ripped out of their bodies, fed on by the very creatures that they are today. They don't know what it's like to love, to be loved. The only thing they know is hatred. But somehow... somehow, if they tap into their emotions...  
  
Could they decide to leave us alone and be safe?  
  
The last Rhapsody falls. The struggle is over for now. We have a mission to finish. Storm lands and releases us from his hold. All of us obediantly wander along behind Sora, who seems to know Traverse Town like the back of his hand. He jumps down from the ledge.  
  
Immediately, Soldiers swarm, but Sora just begins to run and we follow behind him. He swings open the door by the fountain and we're in an alley.  
  
"There are too many Heartless here," grumbles Storm, "I can feel their power surging through the air... I had hoped that we didn't need to fight again. But it seems we have no choice."  
  
As if on cue, more magic Heartless appeared around us. Maria gasps, as if she has an idea, and runs after one of the Requiems. She grabs it by the hat and pulls it down while the rest of us mutilates the wave of Heartless. I don't want to fight, but, like Storm said, I don't think we have much of a choice.  
  
After the battle, everyone looks to Maria, who is struggling with the healer. "Calm down and stop squirming! I just want to talk to you, for Pete's sake!"  
  
"I'll talk! I'll talk!" peeps the little green mage, "Just don't hurt me! I'm only following orders! Guard Armor told me to!!!!"  
  
"I thought Guard Armor was dead..." I remark suspiciously.  
  
"Shows what you know! Didn't you hear that Ian was... oh yeah, you're not from these parts, so you probably don't know who Ian is. And how can you talk to me, anyway?"  
  
"Keep quiet! We ask the questions, you give us the answers!" hisses Storm. Maria and I stare at him open-mouthed. I never knew he could speak so harshly.  
  
The Green Requiem seems surprised. "Okay, okay. What do you wanna ask me? And remember, you didn't get ANY of these answers from me!!!"  
  
Her voice is high-pitched and squeaky, and she runs her sentences together as if there was no such thing as punctuation. So the last sentence sounded like this:  
  
"Okay okay what do you wanna ask me and remember you didn't get ANY of these answer from me!!"  
  
I have to rub my temples. The creature's voice is giving me a headache.  
  
"First off," Storm replies, "What's your name?"  
  
"Melanie. Everyone calls me Mel."  
  
"Where are your forces?"  
  
"Most of them are in the Second District, the lower part. You just killed all of the ones in the alleyway, and there's also plenty of waves of Heartless in the Gizmo Shop. There's also some in the Third District."  
  
Sora is watching us, confused. I run up, grasp the pocket notebook, and write down all the information as fast as humanely possibly. Maria looks up at Storm. Her grip is weakening. The Air Pirate grabs the Requiem away from her and holds it in a tight grip.  
  
"You're coming along as a prisoner." he declares. Mel glares at him angrily, but Storm doesn't seem to notice. I hand the notebook back to Sora and, after reading it, he grins.  
  
Sora, Goofy, and Donald get into the water and do an amusing combo to the bars. They break. The Keyblade master motions for us to come along, and we jump into the water after him. All of us swim into the place where the bars once stood. It's dark and dank in this underground cavern. With our beady, glowing yellow eyes built for darkness, Storm, Maria, Mel, and I can see just fine. But the others don't do so well. I giggle when Goofy bumps into the wall.  
  
Sora joins two other humans on a dry platform. One is a young man with brown hair, wearing tight black leather. He's swinging around a dangerously large sword. The other is a woman, brown hair braided down her back. She's wearing a pink dress and looks kind and gentle. We walk onto the platform after him. Storm hides Mel behind his back.  
  
"Who're they?" the man points at us, a suspicious, accusing look in his dark eyes. Sora introduces us and gives him the same explanation he gave Yuffie earlier.  
  
"Destiny, Maria, Storm, this is Leon and Aerith." Sora introduces. Aerith smiles at us, but Leon still has the scowl on his face.  
  
"Oh, forget it," growls Donald, revealing a green Gummi Block and handing it to Leon, "You know what this is?"  
  
"..." it's clear that he doesn't know a thing. Then Aerith remarks, "You should go find Cid. He should know what to do."  
  
Sora turns to leave, but then swivels back around. "Hey... do you think that there could be 'good' Heartless? If they somehow learned how to have emotions or something?"  
  
"Well... there might be." answers Aerith.  
  
"I don't think so," is Leon's opinion, "Heartless are Heartless and all of the ones I've encountered are just as mindless as the last."  
  
The Key Holder considers both opinions, looking down at me. Then he turns and begins to swim back. All of us jump in and follow.  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
Maji: Fairly short chapter. I had writer's block.  
  
Vivi: *eats ice cream* I thought it was good.  
  
Maji: *eyes sparkle* Really?  
  
Vivi: No! Haha, tricked you, loser!  
  
Gypsy: *munches on popcorn and watches Maji chase Vivi around, screaming death threats* Heh heh heh... I wonder who'll win... if Vivi kills Maji, that means he's all mine...  
  
Maji: I HEARD THAT!!!!!  
  
[Disclaimer]  
  
Disclaimer served in last five chapters. You should be able to piece apart what I own and don't. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Half-Heartless  
  
(AN: You Storm fans are going to kill me for writing this chapter. OO;)  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Okay Cid! Great, thanks!" calls Sora as he walks out of the store. In his hands he carries a large book that is dusty, its pages yellow and peeling with age. The Keybearer bends down to me. "Hold this, will you?"  
  
I gently grasp it, afraid to touch it for fear it might fall apart. Donald scowls. "I don't see how you can trust them so much. They ARE Heartle-"  
  
"Donald, we're in public!" scolds Sora. Goofy chimes in, "Yeah, if everyone knew they were... what they are... they would freak."  
  
I sweep my gaze across the innocent, content citizens of Traverse Town. So kind. Lulled into a false sense of security, when really the Heartless were planning to seek out the keyhole and destroy the world's core. Then the world would disappear. I stand back and admire the civillized beauty of Traverse Town. All of this down the drain.  
  
"Hey, are you guys okay with waiting? I gotta go to the Item Shop and buy some potions and ethers." states Sora. I'm not listening. As always, I'm questioning my existence and my purpose.  
  
I sit on the steps while Sora walks into the Item Shop. It'll be awhile until he comes out, because Donald's gone in there with him and arguing with his nephews. I smile to myself. Donald, a short-tempered duck that loves to argue. He would make a good lawyer. Well, scratch that. He'd need to learn how to control his attitude before getting interested in law.  
  
"Isn't it nice?" asks Storm. I nod and start to laugh quietly when I hear Maria struggling with Mel back in the alley where Sora first came to Traverse Town.  
  
"Would you just let me go??!"  
  
"Heck no! You might go off and tell everyone we're here!"  
  
"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR HOW YOU CAN TALK TO ME!!!"  
  
"Storm, the day we beat Stealth Sneak..." I begin. Storm turns his head to me and nods, motioning for me to go on. Should I tell him about my dream? "I had this wierd dream in the morning..."  
  
"I love it when people have dreams and tell me about them. Go on, go on!" Maria calls. When I look back, I see she's somehow managed to get Mel inside a small crate.  
  
Feeling confident around my friends, I grin. "Well anyway... I was in this big funhouse-like plae with all these mirrors. When I looked in one of them, I saw this human girl! I think it was my human form."  
  
I notice that Maria and Storm are now completely into the story and interested. They're both leaning closer to me.  
  
"I went up to it and touched it, and suddenly the reflection was of Heartless me again, except that I had glowy red eyes and dragon wings. It reached out and pulled me in," my voice lowers to a whisper, "And then I couldn't see or breathe or hear or do anything..."  
  
"I'm back!" interrupts Sora, though the interruption was quite unintentional, I'm sure, "We just had a couple problems. Donald thought the prices were too high."  
  
Donald looks rather cross, but there are a number of scorch marks on him. "Well, they are! I was just trying to knock some sense into their heads. But it turns out the whole magic thing runs in the family..."  
  
Maria giggles. The three of us walk over to Sora, and the whole lot of us sets off. I slowly open the book. Most of the pages have been torn out. There are a lot of pictures. Wait, did that tree's leaves just blow in the wind? I shake my head. I must be hallucinating... I shut the book, a lot less gently than the way I opened it. A note flutters out. I pick it up, but it's smudged and illegible. I tuck it in the pocket of my rain coat.  
  
When we enter the second district again, no Heartless appear. It's quiet. The silence is nerve-wracking and eerie. Sora jumps down from the ledge, and I follow, but instead of jumping, I fall into the fountain. There's a strange power radiating from the water. When I turn around and look at the picture, the temperature raises slightly and my half-heart begins beating wildly.  
  
"Des, you coming?" shouts Storm. I topple out of the water and run to catch up. I leave wet footprints behind me. The book is wrinkled from getting water on it, but it'll be okay.  
  
The six of us (seven if you count Mel) travel down a narrow passageway. There's a door at the end, with a sign above it that reads, "3rd District". Why does this all seem vaguely familiar? Does it have something to do with my past? I search through my mind, but the memories have, sadly, faded. I shift the book under one arm and shove the other in my pocket. My claws enclose around the note.  
  
We enter the third district. I peer over the railing at the area below. It's beautiful. My hand unintentionally draws the piece of paper from its former resting place. I'm too afraid to look at it. I tag along behind Sora, thoughts running through my head. Fragments of my past life; a picture of Shawn, the "Last Day", titles of stories I'd written, even the chorus of a song from choir.  
  
My thoughts are interrupted by the sounding of warping Heartless. Air Soldiers dot the air and Soldiers cover the ground, occaisional magic Heartless whizzing past our heads. Storm, Maria, and I run into a path with a door at the end, where's it dark. We can hide there. Donald blasts a Soldier; Sora takes down the winged opposers. Goofy rams into a Yellow Opera.  
  
"I don't like this," whispers Maria, her voice broken. I hug her and my friend buries her face into my shoulder as I keep my eyes on the battle. The Bouncywild looks and winces when Sora runs his Keyblade through another Air Soldier.  
  
I turn around and look at Storm. His eyes are closed, and it looks as if he has no eyes at all. "Is something wrong, Storm?"  
  
"Huh? No, it's nothing," the Air Pirate replies, shaking his head and opening his eyes. I worriedly gaze at him for a moment, then turn back to see that Sora, Donald, and Goofy have already destroyed the entire wave.  
  
Sor walks up to the door and tries it out. "It's locked, but I think I can figure this out." He points his Keyblade at it and unleashes a blast of Fire. The flame symbol glows bright red.  
  
The Keyblade master tries it again. Amazingly, the door is unlocked. Everyone follows him through, but I lift the note up to my face and pause. My hands shake as I open the folded paper. My eyes widen as I discover that the water washed away to smudge and the ink is perfectly clear.  
  
[Today, I lost my entire family in the fourth district to the Heartless. I've fled to the safety of the first district. But I know it won't last long. They're after me. And I shall lose my heart soon too.]  
  
"Destiny, come ON," grumbles Maria, hulling Mel's box behind her, and grabbing my arm with the other. She drags me through the door and into a dark lakeside area. My grip loosens and I drop the note.  
  
It was a diary entry. And the sheer sadness of it made me want to break down in tears. A lone child, lost in the world, orphaned. Without a hand to grab onto when frightened. No one to protect when attacked by the Heartless. Who was this child? While I'm leaping across the rocks, zigzagging, twisting and turning, I see Storm sitting on the edge of the island. Next to a small house. He's looking into his reflection.  
  
Finally I reach the islet. Storm sees us and silently rises to his feet. Without a word, he tugs his hood down further over his face and follows Sora, who's gone behind the house. I worry about him. He's been acting a bit depressed ever since when came to Traverse Town. And he's been quiet. It's not like Storm to be that way.  
  
Maria left Mel's crate on the shore. The situation is hilarious, as I can hear Mel's cries of protest. But I'm so concerned that I only chuckle. There really IS something wrong here.  
  
"Storm, are you going inside?" I ask. Storm's sitting on the other side of the island, once again staring down at his reflection. I'm holding open a curtain, which covers up the back entrance, since the front door is locked. My friend shakes his head.  
  
I walk over and sit down beside him. The Air Pirate lowers his head. "Destiny, go inside with the others. I'm not exactly feeling myself today."  
  
"No," I sternly reply, "I'm staying out here with you. We need to talk. I can tell that you haven't been feeling very good all day. You seem depressed."  
  
"I told y-" begins Storm. Then he stops and puts his head in his hands. "Go inside, Destiny. Go inside with the others."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go!"  
  
I've never heard Storm yell before. Shocked, I scramble to my feet and reluctantly walk to the curtain. I give him a glance of worry before pushing aside the fabric and walking inside.  
  
Sora and the others are talking to a man in a long blue robe and a pointy blue hat. He has a long white beard and glasses. In his left hand he's carrying a large briefcase. None of them seem to notice me as I come in, but then Maria turns to me.  
  
"Where's Storm?" she questions urgently.  
  
"Outside," I reply, "In back. He's feeling a little under the weather and wants to stay outside. I'm a little worried about him."  
  
After a brief conversation with Merlin (the stranger), I wander back outside. Storm is still sitting there. He's skipping rocks. I tiptoe closer. Storm swivels around. Startled by the sudden movement, I tumble backwards and stare at my friend. He gives a heaved sigh and turns back around.  
  
"Why aren't you inside?"  
  
"I got bored. So I came outside to see if you were okay." I explain. I get up and brush myself off, then sit down next to Storm. He picks up another rock and throws it.  
  
"It's dangerous out here, you know." he mutters.  
  
I stare at him blankly, confused. "What do you mean? If this is some kind of joke because Mel got out of her box, I could take her down in one blow. She's a Requiem. She doesn't haven't any offensive abilities."  
  
"Mel didn't get out of her box. I know she doesn't have any offensive abilties. Des... I'm sorry..."  
  
"About what?! What are you talking about?!?"  
  
"I knew it would happen eventually. I was wondering what happened to Xavier, now I know." Storm's voice is getting raspy. He tenses and keels over, "I always knew he would aim for the best bait possible..."  
  
"For what? And what are you talking about?!!!" I scream, laying my hand on Storm's shoulder. He's in pain. It hurts to see him like this, especially when I don't know what the cause is.  
  
Storm grabs my hand and pushes me away, then faintly answers, "He's after you."  
  
Suddenly, the Air Pirate relaxes and straightens. He gets up and slides off the raincoat. I watch in shock. Storm turns to me, and I return his gaze. He's coming closer. The Heartless grabs me by the collar of my coat and holds me up, smirking. I scream and struggle.  
  
I hear Maria's war-cry and Storm lets go of me with a growl. Wings spread and the sword is unsheathed as my seemingly diseased friend prepares for battle. Too scared to hurt Storm, no matter what his current state, I back up and watch in horror as Sora, Donald, and Goofy join the battle.  
  
Before the others can weaken him at least half-way, the Air Pirate soars away and out of sight. Maria walks up to me and I embrace her. She returns my hug. I feel so empty. What just happened? This feeling is sickening and hurtful.  
  
"Now," Maria says gently, "Tell me everything he told you."  
  
I pour out the entire conversation to the Bouncywild, and she just listens. "...And then that's when you jumped in and saved me. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
Maji: ^^ Yes, Storm is possessed by Xavier. No, Xavier isn't really Ansem... but something very close. I was originally planning to make Xavier some sort of 'Ansem under cover' thing, but decided against it...  
  
Gypsy: Xavier is Anse-  
  
Maji: Shut up, Gypsy. I don't intend on giving away anything else.  
  
Gypsy: ...Why are you smiling?  
  
Maji: I'm not sure.  
  
Gypsy: And I'm absolutely sure it has nothing to do with the half-dead Vivi behind you. --;  
  
[Disclaimer]  
  
*uses a flamethrower on all the lawyers* MWAHAHAHAHA! NO MORE DISCLAIMER! *sees more lawyers* I don't own any trademarked crud! Now leave me be!  
  
Lawyer: Aww, I wanted to kill her... 


	9. Chapter Eight

Half-Heartless  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
What IS friendship? No one really knows. Once I heard that it's a rainbow between two hearts. But this friendship completely lacks that, so it must not be the correct explanation. It's a connection, and if that connection is broken, it hurts. Badly. So badly that you're lost in a mass of disbelief and hatred towards yourself. For not being there to protect them.  
  
How can this be?  
  
I made a commitment when we became friends, that we would always be there. How could I have been so blind and stupid? I had forgotten what I was in the eyes of a new dawn. What I am. It's all my fault, I know it is. In his weakened state, he was vulnerable. And I wasn't there to protect him.  
  
This is all a bad dream...  
  
All I have to do is wake up...  
  
The chorus of the song runs through my head again.  
  
"In the face of darkness, I shall aid."  
  
I didn't. I didn't help Storm and he was out in the open. And fate came down opon him on swift wings. Now I wait for it to come for me, too. I'll trade my own life if he could have his back.  
  
"Wishes will grant, dreams will mend."  
  
No wishes were granted. And dreams haven't been mended. I failed to do my job as a friend. I can't see a light inside of me, no light in the darkness. I had always been taught that there was a light in the darkness. If there is one, it has faded.  
  
"Light did come and it has stayed."  
  
It has? Not in me. Or maybe... maybe I'm just looking in all the wrong places.  
  
"A helping hand it shall lend."  
  
I'm reaching out for support, but find none. Perhaps it only works for humans. I rank lower than human beings. All Heartless do, supposedly. Heartless don't have a future. Only one of searching and loneliness. Misery.  
  
"In the face of darkness, I shall aid.  
  
Wishes will grant, dreams will mend.  
  
Light did come and it has stayed.  
  
A helping hand it should lend."  
  
"That's a pretty song." Maria's voice penetrates my depression, full of cheer yet somehow sad. She's upset too. It's been five minutes but it seems like five hours, and I've been standing here, wading in my thoughts.  
  
A sudden gust of ice-cold wind lowers my hood. Exposing my wettened fur from endless tears, from endless pain. "Thanks. I learned it when I was a human."  
  
"Well," says Sora uneasily, "Uh... you guys want to leave or what...?"  
  
I don't want to leave. But I feel I have to.  
  
Exactly. I feel like I must submit to the Keyblade, when I don't have to. My mind is screaming that a giant key can't, and won't control my life. Sora trusts me. This could be so easy if I could work up the nerve to just... go up to him... and...  
  
What's got into me?  
  
More like what's inside of me. It's been here ever since I became half- Heartless, and it always will be until I retrieve a heart. And that heart doesn't have to be my own. No law states that, and even if it did, I didn't have to listen to it.  
  
It would be so easy...  
  
He trusts me...  
  
He's vulnerable...  
  
Emotional pain suddenly turns into physical pain as something in my shoulder blades begin throbbing intensely. I'm half-Heartless. I still have a half of a heart. But that doesn't have to be a good thing. I still have a half with no heart, no care for the world whatsoever. I can hate without reason. I can destroy without regret. I can lust for a living heart.  
  
"Destiny, are you okay?" asks Maria, then she jumps back, but abruptly relaxes, "Sorry if I startled you but... I could have sworn that your eyes were red..."  
  
"You didn't startle me at all. And I'm fine." I muse, putting the hood back over my head. Maria casts a worried glance at me before following Sora. I trudge along behind.  
  
The throbbing has ceased and I'm back to normal. What just happened to me? When we go back outside, I start to feel really light-headed. I have to lean against a wall for a moment. Maria runs up to me, a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" she asks. I look up to her, but there's three Marias... which one is which? So dizzy... the light begins to fade as I am greeted by darkness. The last thing I am conscious of is falling over and hitting hard cement.  
  
Darkness swims around me. I can feel it grasping at me, but never getting a hold on me. Then, something else grabs me and drags me out of the darkness. There is light now, but it's still slightly dark. The light makes everything look purple. The purple extends on and on, until I see triangular islets dotting the area, and large stone columns. There is light on the horizon behind them, but it is cold and dead light.  
  
I look around for the being that pulled me from the darkness. But then I hear a voice and stop my search. "Why, Destiny? Why do you still fight it?"  
  
I know that voice. It's my voice, but with an icy edge to it. A cold wind sweeps across the area, sending chills down my spine as the sound of beating wings fills my ears. I shudder as a shadow passes over me, gliding on ashen wings. My dark side lands before me. She appears rather cross as the winged Bouncywild walks towards me, stopping just a few inches away. I'm too frightened and breathless to move.  
  
"Why do you stray so far from your fate?" she snarls, "You cannot hide for long. All this time you have been nurturing me with your hatred, yet you continue to ignore my existance!"  
  
"Why do you keep bothering me?" I snap back at my dark side. The winged Bouncywild lurches backwards at my sudden exclamation, then growls.  
  
She begins walking back towards me, hand outstretched. "Destiny, you cannot hide from what is inside you. What you are right now is just a cover up for the true you. There is no light in the darkness. But there IS darkness in the light."  
  
"Liar." I growl, backing away. She lunges at me and grabs me, throwing me to the back of a small cave in the column behind us.  
  
"Destiny," the dark side soothes, cornering me, "Come, now. Be reasonable. You must not allow yourself to be drawn to the Keyblade. It is your mortal enemy."  
  
I shake my head. "Following the Keyblade is the only chance I have now. They all think I'm traitors and would kill me on the spot..."  
  
"Maybe. But there are more benefits in giving in." the dark side snaps her fingers and we are once again surrounded by darkness.  
  
Suddenly, the winged Bouncywild fades, her ruby red eyes still burning in the blackness. Then they, too, fade. It becomes lighter. Warmth fills my body as I begin to see Maria looking over me, worried. She backs up as I swing my feet over to the side of the small bed I'm lying on.  
  
"You were talking in your sleep. Thank goodness no one except me heard you." Maria whispers to me. I nod. Did she hear me say all those things to my dark side?  
  
What did my dark side mean by "there are more benefits in giving in"? Maybe there are. My shoulder blades start throbbing again, but the pain is more faint this time. I allow myself to fall back down. The pillow is so soft on my aching head... I don't want to get up. And what was the purpose of the entire dream?  
  
We're in the empty house. Cid, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Sora, Goofy, and Donald are all gathered around the room, and Mel's crate is in the corner. And there's one other boy. He has narrow aquamarine eyes and chin-length silver hair, wearing a shirt that's yellow in the front and black in the back, with baggy jeans. Sora comes up to me and lifts me out of bed, setting me down carefully.  
  
"Hey, Destiny," the Keyblade master remarks cheerily, as if I hadn't just fainted, "This is Riku. He's my friend from the Destiny Islands."  
  
Humorously, I'm flattered to have a world named after me.  
  
Riku doesn't smile at me. He doesn't say anything either. The boy seems kind of... isolated. That's not really the right word, I know it isn't, but it's close enough. There's a suspicous air about him. This doesn't seem right, there's a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Suddenly, the throbbing in my back hurts more and I have to lean against Sora's leg.  
  
The Keybearer looks down at me sympathetically. He pats my head. "You feeling alright, Destiny? Maybe you should lay in bed for awhile lon-"  
  
I shake my head violently and cling to him. Sora shrugs, then carries on a conversation with Riku. Maria, deeply concerned, pulls me away from Sora, into a corner.  
  
"Destiny, what's wrong?" she growls. "Yeah, I'm sad about Storm too, but we have to find a way to get him back! We can't just sit around here moping!"  
  
I give her a pleading look. "It's not... it's not that. I keep having these wierd dreams and they seem so real. They keep having my dark side in them. It's scaring me."  
  
"I don't see why your 'dark side' or whatever would start bugging you now after so long. It's only a dream, nothing to be afraid of. None of my dreams ever came true... I mean my dreams, not my ambition-type stuff..."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
I jerk my head around and stare out the window. I could've sworn I just heard something out there. My Bouncywild friend raises her eyebrows at me, as if I'm going nuts or something. Maybe I am. Maybe my imagination just got carried away and made me hear that noise. I'm not even sure what the noise sounded like.  
  
"I'm hungry. Are there any resturants here?" asks Riku. Yuffie gives him directions to the cafe, and the silver-haired boy smiles and nods. It's the first time he's smiled since I woke up.  
  
Riku yawns as he walks out of the vacant house, his cerulean eyes glinting mysteriously in the light. I watch him. Deep inside I feel that something terrible will come of this. He shouldn't go outside on his own. It's too dangerous.  
  
He walks out the door and everyone goes back to discussing plans, as I sit in the corner, deep in thought. Maria shakes me a few times, but I am oblivious to them and continue thinking. My shoulder blades begin to ache again. I moan, rubbing my temples. What's happening to me?  
  
[Everything my dark side tells me is wrong.] I think to myself. [I won't give in, no matter how much pain she puts me through, and how much she tortures me by way of dreams.]  
  
My life would be so much easier if I was 'Dreamless' instead of 'Heartless'.  
  
"What do you mean you haven't seen any silver-haired boys around here?" objects Sora when we journey to the cafe. Riku was nowhere to be found. Sora had asked the nearest waiter about him.  
  
The waiter sticks his nose up in a snooty way. "I mean we haven't seen any young men that fit your description of this friend of yours. Keep looking. Farewell."  
  
I feel my body shake in frustration and hatred towards this stuck-up waiter. He's so... so... persnickety! It will not mean a thing to me if I claw him until he's bloody and dead. I rub my temples again. I must be going off the deep end. For a split second, the pain in my back tears through me, bursts at my seams, intensely blasts my body with surges of immense power. And then I cool off again, back to normal.  
  
[What was that all about?] I ask myself. There is still a faint hint of anger bulging within the depths of my soul, building. I'll have to keep my emotions under more control.  
  
"I guess," sighes Maria, "That we'll have to let Mel go sooner or late. Shall we go back to the second district?"  
  
After some agreement and scribbling on paper, we set off, once again, for the second district. As we climb the stairs, I catch something out of the corner of my eye. I turn to see what it is. But it's... gone. Glancing about, I run to catch up with the others.  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
Maji: I wasn't really good at doing this chappie 'cause I'm really jittery and happy and joyful and stuff... Anyway everything was a little rushed and I WANT MORE SUGAR!  
  
Gypsy: Vivi has it all.  
  
Maji: *tackles Vivi*  
  
Vivi: *holds the candy out of Maji's reach* No! Mine!  
  
[Disclaimer]  
  
I don't own any stuff in here that appeared in the game. And right now I have to try and beat Ansem the 2nd time for the kazillionth time... Yep, that's right. I've never beat Kingdom Hearts before. Got a problem? *stuffs her mouth with soraoathkeeper's candy* 


	10. Chapter Nine

Half-Heartless  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"G'wan! Shoo!" grumbles Maria as she opens the lid to Mel's crate. The Green Requiem hovers above the box for a moment, glaring at us angrily, then flies away.  
  
Suddenly, a low, melodious tune shakes the ground. One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten! It's 10 o' clock at night, according to the gonging of a nearby bell. The earth-rattling song seems to be coming from the Gizmo Shop roof. On every gong, the power inside of me surges again. What's going on? Why can't I control myself?  
  
Sora leads the way to the Gizmo shop, Keyblade slung heroically over his right shoulder. A blast of wind slams against us, blowing down Maria and I's hoods as we run side-by-side, slingshots readied. Donald and Goofy linger behind us. Heartless appear, but it only takes a quick swipe from the legendary key to eliminate them.  
  
We reach the doorway to the Gizmo Shop unharmed. The Keybearer flings open the door and the rest of us wander inside. The place is amazing. It doesn't look like a shop at all. More like a factory painted with bright colors. We don't have any time to admire the place though, because Heartless begin to appear all around us. The first wave is mainly Shadows and Soldiers.  
  
Maria first hits a Shadow with a rock from her slingshot. Irritated, the ebony creature shakes its head and regains its wits. But not swift enough that it can recover before I pounce on it. I claw at the frog-like Heartless, but am knocked off in a flurry of bluish-purple sparkles as a Soldier zips across the shop. Yellow Operas and Blue Rhapsodies invade the battle, aiding the Shadows and Soldiers. The Blizzard users surround me and I nearly freeze to death from the combination of their attacks. Maria leaps at them and knocks more than half off-balance, allowing me to escape.  
  
After the first two waves of the battle, a Large Body, accompanied by some Red Nocturnes and a Green Requiem, joins the fight. The massive Heartless jumps up and causes an earthquake, making me fall over. A Red Nocturne levitates menacingly above me. I'm easy prey as I struggle to regain my balance. I am blown back against the wall, heat searing through my body. Ashes coat my fur, still alive and bright red. Burning me.  
  
Sora lashes out at the Nocturne, obliterating it instantly. Maria helps me to my feet then returns to fighting off the Heartless. At the destruction of the Large Body, more magic users appear with Air Soldiers. The aerial fighters are brought down by Donald's high-flying fire attacks. Maria and I bring down some Heartless with our slingshots. Sora and Goofy continue using physical abilities against their attackers. The last Air Soldier is destroyed, and the battle is abruptly joined by a wave of Heartless entirely composed of Air Soldiers.  
  
Sparks fly and the lights dim. I can make out the sillhouette of a different Heartless sitting on one of the higher ledges, but it lies dormant for now. I focus on annihilating the winged soldiers. Further into the battle, the last Air Soldier falls. The mystery Heartless rises to its feet. It holds up its hand, in which it clutches a weapon. Its glowering yellow eyes are focused on me. I dive out of the way as an indigo-colored sharp object whizzes by, lodging itself in the floor. I look back at the figure.  
  
The light flickers as wings flare against the dim light. The figure swoops down and dislodges the weapon from the floor. Sparks fly from a light bulb and the room is plunged into blackness. Swiftly, the mysterious being dives at Sora, but Maria jumps in front of the Keyblade master and is slashed instead. She gasps in pain and keels over, kneeling on the ground. The figure lands in front of her.  
  
"You are a fool," it scoffs, raising the weapon above Maria's head, "You are a moronic twit that doesn't deserve to exist, just like your foolish companion I just missed."  
  
I tackle the Heartless, knocking the sharpened object out of its hand. There is a struggle. I kick and punch, but cannot see in the total darkness. What happened to my night vision? I can't see in the dark anymore. Suddenly, the lights flicker back on and my eyes widen in horror and shock.  
  
Storm kicks me off and grabs the sword, spreading his wings and hovering. He pointed at me before flying out the door. "I won't miss next time!"  
  
Tears of confusion clouding in my eyes, I turn to see Sora holding Maria's limp, unconscious figure. She looks so weak and small, cradled in his arms. I obediantly trail along behind the Keybearer as we travel through the other door, leading out to a small area. A ladder is in front of us. Sora lays down my Bouncywild friend and looks at me.  
  
I walk over to Maria and sit down next to her. I don't even notice when the trio climbs the ladder and disappears on the roof above, but I wince and scoot further into the corner when the sounds of battle are heard. I don't want to fight anymore. All it does is hurt others.  
  
When I'm sure that I'm safe, I hug my friend, tears beading at the edges of my eyes. "Maria, you're going to be okay. I don't want to lose you too."  
  
My last sentence is drowned out by the sound of the Gizmo Shop bell. Its gonging resounds throughout the streets of Traverse Town, a deep, harmonic tune that soothes yet stirs the soul. There's something mystical in the bell's tune. Sora did it. He rang the bell, and legend states that only the key can ring the bell and reveal the Keyhole of Traverse Town.  
  
I lay Maria back down in an uncomfortable silence. It hangs in the air, an uninviting quiet that presses in on its victims. I lift my gaze to the sky. The stars seem dimmed and further away.  
  
[Why do you stray so far from your fate?] my dark side's words echo throughout my mind, [There are benefits in giving in.]  
  
[He's after you.]  
  
[That's a pretty song.]  
  
[I won't miss next time!]  
  
I cover my ears with my paws, but the voices continue crowding up in my head.  
  
[In the face of darkness I shall aid.]  
  
[FIRE! FIRE!]  
  
[Please, just let me live a few moments longer... just a few moments longer... please...]  
  
I shudder and press my paws harder. Then I feel something rest on my shoulder. My hands fall to my sides as Maria weakly hugs me. I wrap my arms around her in response, crying tears of happiness. Maria would always be there for me. I realize this as the last of the voices fades away into nothingness.  
  
"I'm sorry about how harsh everything came out back at the empty house." apologizes my friend. I tell her to think nothing of it.  
  
Both of us jump to our feet at the sounds of battle, but my friend loses her balance, dizzy from pain. I grab her and help Maria climb the ladder. I serve as a crutch to the Bouncywild as we make our way to the side. Both of us gasp in awe. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are engaged in a fight with Guard Armor. We watch as they dismantle the Keyhole protector, locked in our positions. The being falls, little effort shown on the Keyblade's side.  
  
Suddenly, Guard Armor reforms itself, but it just freezes in its stance. Then, it pounds its hands into the ground and flips over; its torso flips upside down, the legs are the hands, and the hands are the legs. The part of the helmet that covers Guard Armor's eyes slides down to reveal two large burning yellow optics.  
  
"I've heard of this beast. Opposite Armor, a more powerful reverse form of Guard Armor." mumbles Maria. I nod, too astounded to react in any other way.  
  
Opposite Armor floats off of the ground, legs and arms flipping about as if they had minds of their own. The two of us watch as the trio eliminate both of its legs. The large Heartless responds by flinging its head at the opposers. CRASH! One of its arms is destroyed, followed by the demise of the remaining limb.  
  
I start to scream as Opposite Armor charges up its beam cannon ability, a bluish-purple sphere forming at the bottom of its torso. Maria clamps her hand over my invisible mouth. Screaming would attract attention. I watch in horror as Sora is thrown back by the large beam, nearly knocked dead. With a flash of green from Donald's wand, the Keybearer is magically healed.  
  
I'm nudged, and I respond in a harsh whisper. "Maria, don't nudge me! I'm trying to watch."  
  
"Des," replies my friend in an urgent voice, "I didn't nudge you!"  
  
Fear clouds in the pit of my stomach as I realize that Maria is to my left.  
  
"Then if you're on my left side then who's on my... right... side...?" I murmur, unwilling to look. I decide that I won't until the figure draws attention to itself.  
  
"Well, I am, duh."  
  
I yelp and stumble backwards at the familiar squeaky voice. Mel snorts at me and rolls her eyes, turning back to the battle as if nothing was wrong. Maria raises her eyebrows.  
  
"What're you doing here?" growls the Bouncywild. The Green Requiem doesn't answer; a blast from the beam cannon knocks into the Gizmo Shop. We fall off and lay sprawled on the cold cement.  
  
Good for us, though. Sora only had to deliver one last blow to the floating rail cannon before it fell apart. It took awhile, but eventually we have everything worked out. Mel is going to "reluctantly" tag along as a healer because she has nothing better to do (pfft, yeah right... I'll bet she adores us). Then Sora walks up to the glowing Keyhole and lifts his weapon level with it. A string of power emanates from the tip of the Keyblade and locks the Keyhole, which stops glowing. The hole patches up, showing a picture of flitting butterflies.  
  
As we walk out of the second district into the first (with Mel wearing the blue raincoat), I cast one last glance back at the area. A lone figure is sitting on the edge of the Gizmo Ship roof, swinging one leg, burning eyes targeted on me. Then it vanishes in a cloud of violet. I turn back around and follow the others back to the first district.  
  
"The one thing I can't understand," I remark to Mel, "Is how you didn't vanish when the Keyhole was locked."  
  
Mel looks thoughtful. "Maybe the Heartless that switched over to the good side are spared or something, I dunno."  
  
I consider the possibility as I look up admiringly at the starstrewn sky, a crescent moon hanging in the midst of the heavenly ocean. Then Sora walks past me, fully loaded with new supplies and ready to head off to the next world. Goofy whips out a map and all of us crowd around it. Next stop: Agrabah!  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
Maji: Bored... bored... bored... bored...  
  
Vivi: Hey, maji, why don't you get unbored and work on the sequel to Shimmer?  
  
Maji: OKAY! *wide grin*  
  
Gypsy: Hmm... we need something to entertain everyone while they wait for chappie ten! *starts singing to the Traverse Town battle music* As I was walking down the street... stars were shooting and the rain was falling and a... a little boy that I did meet... little Keyblade master gotta get there faster...  
  
Vivi: *continues the song* Dying stars... gotta move... trying hard... way too soon...  
  
Maji: *continues singing* Saving... fighting harder... trying... moving faster...  
  
All: We'll keep on going... we'll keep on going...  
  
Maji & Gypsy: As I was running through the street... stars were dying and the rain was pouring and a... a little boy did fight for me... little Keyblade bearer fighter, teen, and carer...  
  
Vivi: See you soon... next chapter... in the note... still in song...  
  
Maji: *stops singing* VIVI! YOU RUINED THE SONG!  
  
[Disclaimer]  
  
I'm tired of repeating myself. Go check the other chapters. *stuffs more candy in her mouth, then beats Ansem the 2nd time and screams with delight* ^^ *loses against World of Chaos* AAAAGH!!!!!!!! *throws the remote against the wall in frustration* *tries to beat Ansem the 2nd time again and loses* NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! 


	11. Chapter Ten

Half-Heartless  
  
(Note: This story is written in someone else's POV. Storm's. I'm in an evil mood...)  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
How long has it been since the wing has caressed my body like it does now? Ah, those times are memories, distant ones. Happy ones. These ones hurt. I can't believe I'm doing this. At first I thought it was impossible. I thought I was too strong for this fate that I have suddenly accepted. I wasn't strong. I was weak.  
  
The searing heat makes invisible sweat travel down my face as I wait. Wait for what? Wait for the others, of course. I've been wanting to see Destiny again ever since I sensed the terrified expression that she carried. Terrified and confused. Why didn't I hang on? Sure, I would have to continue to press back the violent burning that erupted through my body every minute, but the innocent Bouncywild's happiness would've been worth it.  
  
She's already stressed out enough as it is. Destiny is still searching for her place in the universe. I'll bet that being half-Heartless is difficult. The Heartless don't accept her, and neither do humans. I hope she finds comfort in being with Sora. Even though I want to help her out myself, that's not an option right now. I just have to sit around, do whatever Xavier forces me to do, and trust that she's in good hands.  
  
A magenta gleam catches my eye and I look down to see the sharp sword I'm holding in my hand. We've already killed a few people. Its normally dark purple surface is tarnished with blood that's dripping from the tip. Curse that Xavier. I hate being robbed of my own free will. I hate it almost as much as the selfish freaks that stole my heart and sent my life into a downward spiral.  
  
Maybe Des's life would've been easier if I hadn't gotten curious of the world outside Neverland.  
  
I know she hates me now. But I was in so much pain, it was either let Xavier take over and live, or die and have Destiny become even more upset than she is now. What am I saying? This is worse. She knows I'm still out here, somewhere, suffering under the control of Deep Jungle's leader. And she'll go through anything just to get me back. If she dies doing so, I'll have nobody but myself to blame. I'm such an idiot.  
  
And Maria. She's upset too, but probably not nearly as much as Des. Maria attacked me in an attempt to get me away from Destiny, whereas the half- Heartless was still getting over the emotions she was feeling. Poor thing. She's probably traumatized. Why do I keep trying to think about Maria, but keep on trailing back to Destiny? No, it's not possible. We may have been friends, but without a heart you can't go any further. Can you?  
  
***  
  
"You know what? I don't want to hurt the Keyblade master. He didn't even do anything. The Keyblade just chose him out of the blue. But I don't want to disppoint everyone." Destiny shuddered in the sudden cold, as dusk suddenly overtook day.  
  
I knew that she needed someone to lean on. "Hmm... I think that you should do what you want. If you choose to battle the Keybearer or if you don't, is up to you. I'll be right there, whatever decision you make."  
  
There was a long silence. Destiny felt uncomfortable, I could feel the essence of the expression coming off of her. She was frightened. Destiny couldn't find her place in the world, or, in any of the worlds. She was a little bit of both sides of the battlefield.  
  
"I can understand that you're scared," I told her, knowing that Destiny was feeling lonely, "I would be too if still had half of my heart and was ridiculed by others. You're frightened that switching sides would only anger them more, right?"  
  
She nodded, and I realized that I should've been getting back to Neverland. They would have been taking attendence soon and I had to get back in time for that. Destiny understood, a smile taking place of her previous expression. She seemed completely in awe as I took off. The only sound I had that broke the silence on the way back home was the steady beat of my wings.  
  
***  
  
[I made a promise that I couldn't keep. I MADE A PROMISE THAT I COULDN'T KEEP.] my mind screams at me. I told her that I'd be right there for her, to catch her when she fell, and where am I now? Geez, I'm such an IDIOT. A worthless moron that can't keep his promises.  
  
This is all my fault, for existing in the first place. Sometimes, when someone is getting their heart stolen, they struggle to get away with all their might. When that happens, they're either too weak and get their heart stolen anyway, or their heart just bursts and they die. If I had struggled and died, maybe everything would've been better.  
  
[It would've been much better,] scolds Xavier's irritated voice in my head. [You would've died, and Destiny would have too, fighting against the Keyblade master like she was supposed to.]  
  
Scratch that. Maybe it was better that I had just given in.  
  
Satisfied, I listen to Xavier's voice swearing at me. Of course, I don't give, and the sounds of Xavier being frustrated is music to my non-existant ears. Maybe I'll be able to torture the egotistical maniac until he can't take it any longer and leaves me alone. That will be fun. Maybe I can even gain half-control back over my body and mess things up for Xavier. That will be VERY fun.  
  
"Storm!" I topple off of the light blue canopy at the sound of the short- tempered Bandit's voice, and land on the ground in front of him. Jai snorts at me and begins to walk away. "Jafar wants you to be ready with a squad of Heartless in the alley. Hurry up, will ya?"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty." I mutter, grabbing my sword (which landed a few feet in front of me) and using one of my cloth-like wings to clean it off. I hold it up to the light and admire its amethyst blade.  
  
I don't want to hurt Sora, or any of his teammates. I don't want to hurt Maria. I don't want to hurt Destiny either. Why is Xavier making me do this? Why did Destiny have to get so attached to me? And what the heck am I doing, just laying around and letting this happen? I try hard to regain control over my body, but Xavier's laughter echoes through my mind as he makes me walk to the alley. This is so unfair.  
  
My head swivels around to the roar of a distant engine. I stare at the scarlet streak falling to the earth, terrorstruck. This can't be happening. I really have to do this, don't I? But... I don't want to fight... Destiny's horrified expression from the incident at Merlin's house flashes through my mind. Maria's stern, almost emotionless look as she struck me with a rock. All Maria cares about is protecting Destiny.  
  
That's how she always was. Now that I think about it, we were never friends. The Bouncywild was overprotective of Destiny. She was scared that I might hurt her. Maria never trusted me. Obviously, she trusts me even less now. If she's saying anything about how she's sad about me right now to Destiny, she's lying. Just to make Des feel comfortable.  
  
She was fake all along. I can't believe I fell for it. Now she's going to try and convince Des that I was never real.  
  
I wish I could go back one last time, to comfort the half-Heartless Bouncywild again, and make her feel accepted, even if it is only for a moment or two. I want to go back right now, prove myself to Maria, and fix everything up. Even if I have to go back to being controlled afterwards.  
  
[Shut up. I'm trying to figure out this whole squad thing.] grumbles Xavier. I can't help but laugh. The hooded boy just screams at me more, but it just makes me laugh harder. Oh, how I adore pestering Xavier, and I like it even more when he loses his temper. After all, he's IN me, so he can't really hurt me.  
  
After my laughter subsides, I reflect on the past. All of the times that I was scared seem so comical now. Like the times when Chloe*, the leader of the Air Pirate squad I'm in, caught me sneaking out. Tell you what, she was completely head over heels for me. Every excuse I made up, no matter how pathetic or obvious they seemed, Chloe accepted it.  
  
My thoughts are interrupted as a Bandit cries, "To your stations!"  
  
All of us disappear in puffs of indigo, waiting for Jafar's call so we can strike. We're invisible right now; Sora and the others can't see us. I gaze longingly at the entire group. How I wish to be one of them again. The former vizier is giving the Keybearer a long speech. Something about Jasmine. The princess. Instinct urges me; this girl is a Princess of Heart.  
  
Jafar walks away laughing, and that's our cue. I'm to stay invisible awhile longer, because I'm stronger than most of them and a kind of "last resort". The opposers take down the slew of Heartless with minor difficulty. Another squad appears. I, while remaining unseen, am forced to glide down behind the team. Xavier's going to do a back attack.  
  
My squad appears, and I appear with it. They are oblivious that I am behind them as they fight off the rest of my squad. I feel my hand wander to my sword and unsheath it. I'm forced to charge it up for a Strike Raid combo. He's after Destiny; the sword's aimed at her head.  
  
Please, Des, look behind you...  
  
The sword disconnects from my hand. The world seems to go in slow motion as I hope and pray that my half-Heartless friend will be alright. Destiny's scream jars me fully awake. Shame is the only feeling that I have as she's thrown against the wall. The sword is returned to me. No, please, don't do a combo... But Xavier laughs at me as he throws the sword again.  
  
Sora jumps in front of the half-conscious Bouncywild and guards the attack back at me. My whirling sword strikes me right in the middle. I skid across the hot sand. My weapon lodges itself into the wall and pain throbs throughout my entire body as I try to get back up. Destiny has that hurt and confused expression again. In his weakened state, Xavier is vulnerable...  
  
"G-get out of h-here... n-now... before he gains control again..." I manage to utter. My fingers curl around the hilt of my sword and I am forced to take it out of the wall as the owner of Stealth Sneak slowly regains control.  
  
Sora starts to swing his Keyblade at me, but Destiny hops up and stops his arm. Even though the Keyblade master can't understand what she says, I can. "No, don't hurt him! Storm's still in there! Just whack him and knock him unconscious for awhile, but PLEASE, I beg of you, don't kill him!"  
  
She still likes me.  
  
My power overtakes Xavier's as I turn the sword around to fulfill my friend's wish. I am not to kill myself, just make myself go consicous. I hear Maria gasp as my blade sinks into my right arm. She never knew I was capable of throwing away my wants for Destiny. I smile to myself as I fall backwards and the world goes black.  
  
[You moronic twit! What did you do THAT for?] scoffs Xavier's voice. I don't reply. I just sit and stare off into the endless ebony around me. The hooded boy's voice keeps bugging me, but I ignore him. I did the right thing... right?  
  
***  
  
Another eruption of pain blasted through my body. I slightly turned away from the raging battle in the Third District and closed my eyes, then suddenly, Destiny's worried voice resounded. "Is something wrong, Storm?"  
  
"Huh? No, it's nothing," I lied, violently shaking the pain out of my head and opening my eyes. Destiny glanced at me worriedly before turning back to the battle. I shielded myself with my wings as another headache invaded my mind. I had wondered where Xavier had disappeared to; but now I knew that he was trying to control me.  
  
***  
  
If I had known that it would've happened so soon, I would have told Destiny and shared the time I had left with her. But bygones will be bygones. There is no use crying over spilled milk. You can't worry about what happened. You just have to carefully plan for what will happen. Next time Xavier is weak, I'll try to take over and protect the others for as long as I can.  
  
Until then, I'll rest and allow my strength to build up. I'll be able to be... well... me longer if I stay strong while Xavier is trying to take over again. And I want to stay that way for a long time; an hour at least. Once I feel the pain again, I'll run off and get myself lost somewhere so that I can stall Xavier for as long as possible.  
  
He's targeted on lulling Destiny over to the dark side. I'll have to protect her. It's my fault, I know it is. Somehow, I did something. And it's my fault. After that first take-over, she must have been so upset. Neglected and abandoned. I know. I've felt that way before.  
  
There used to be a cheerful elderly Air Pirate. He would take me for rides above the ocean when I was only a lowly Shadow. He was my idol. I wanted to be exactly like him when I grew older, for he wasn't like the other Heartless. The Air Pirate could remember tidbits of his human years. He would tell me stories and teach me not to fight unless I had to; he was a gentle Heartless.  
  
But within the first week of when I, myself, had become an Air Pirate, I went to him and everything about him seemed... different. The Heartless cared for nothing more than destroying those who opposed him. A week later, he met his demise. I had been depressed for an entire month before I decided that I would carry on the Air Pirate's legacy. I tried my best to be as kind as possible to everyone around me.  
  
A year later, I met Des. At first I became friends with her mainly because she was the outcast and I felt sorry for her. In a way, I still do. But now we're friends because we like each other in a brother-sister way. I care for her and she cares for me. Then Maria came into the picture, and she tried to break the bond, but it was too strong for her, so she plays along.  
  
A tiny glimmer reaches my eyes and slowly the world comes back into focus. I'm still in the alley. And so are Sora and the team. I'm about to get angry at them for not running away when I realize something. I hold my hand up to my face and curl my fingers into a ball. Then I look over at Destiny, who's sitting right next to me. Then I notice the bandage around my arm.  
  
Relief clouds inside of me as I take notice that I'm moving of my own free will.  
  
"Are... you all right?" asks Destiny. I nod and she hugs me. We sit there for awhile, and Maria giggles because I seem extremely shocked. No one really hugged me before.  
  
"What happened?" I inquire, still in awe of the fact that I can move around. "I don't recall anything after I made myself get knocked out. All I was doing was thinking."  
  
Maria comes over and tinkers with one of her earrings. "You hurting yourself temporarily knocked out Xavier. I'm betting that you'll be safe for another hour."  
  
"Good... Destiny, do you want me to PRY you off?" I remark. Destiny lets go, the normally black skin under her eyes a bright pink. Maria and I crack up laughing.  
  
Maria and Destiny show me that Mel is good now, and then after some scribbling in the pocket notebook everything is worked out. I'll remain with them for about a half hour (just to be safe) and then I'll go get myself lost somewhere. Hey, if Xavier lets me switch back to me being ME, I'll probably hit panic mode if I can't find my way out, but you have to be optimistic with stuff like this.  
  
At least I'll be on the good side for a half hour.  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
*= Since most Air Pirates look like boys, I've come up with something that wasn't in KH that determines a Heartless' gender. For Air Pirates, girls have long black hair-like stuff. Whee? oo;  
  
Maji: TROOOOOOOOOOOPHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! *hugs the trophy* *snaps her fingers* Young Sora!  
  
Young Sora: *hands out free sugar cookies and pixie sticks to all the reviewers*  
  
Chibi Ansem: Can I have one?  
  
Young Sora: They're for the reviewers.  
  
Chibi Ansem: Awwwwww...  
  
Gypsy: Nonsense! Young Sora, let him have one too!  
  
Young Sora: Anything for you, O My Mistress! *gives C.A. a cookie*  
  
Vivi: *blink blink* Riiight...  
  
Chibi Ansem: Yay! *nibbles on the cookie*  
  
[Disclaimer]  
  
Didn't I say that I WASN'T going to repeat myself? *shrugs* Oh well. I've been practicing in martial arts, bring on the ninja lawyers! *fights off ninja lawyers* *gets electricuted by Vivi* GAH! Stupid Black Mage... I dun own Kingdom Hearts. Or FF9. Even though I wish I did... *sigh* 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Half-Heartless  
  
This is in Destiny's view again...  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Black and blue.  
  
Black and blue, with streaks of violet. Stars, like diamonds born of light, glitter peacefully in the night sky as indigo clouds glide across the celestial ocean. Unlike the scorching days, nights in the desert are freezing cold. An icy wind cools us as we soar high above the sand, trailing behind the magic carpet. The steady hum of Storm's wings is the only noise to break the lonely silence that hangs over all of us, causing much discomfort.  
  
"Are you cold up there, Des?" asks the Air Pirate quietly. Despite the fact that I'm shuddering from the cold, I nod. I'm not wasting his remaining five minutes of the half hour he has with us on me. The echo of Storm's voice resounds in the night air. Then silence slowly creeps over us again.  
  
I hate this.  
  
Why can't we go back to being normal again? Goofing off in Deep Jungle, being silly, and just being friends... They are nothing but distant memories now. I'm not the old Destiny; I'm a more cautious, worrying Bouncywild than before. Storm is a lot quieter than he used to be. And Maria is a bit overprotective of me. Unlike a story, where you can erase everything that's happened and start over, the three of us will never be the same again.  
  
Never be the same. The words echo in my head, tormenting me to the point of insanity. I want to press the rewind button and go home. This is so unfair. Never be the same. Never. No "happily ever after" here. Just... nothing. All because of a stupid decision that *I* made. I'm so dumb. If I had known this would happen, I would've never joined Sora's side. Heck, dying while fighting for the Heartless would have been much better than the violent emotional pain raging inside of me.  
  
The others descend on the magic carpet, but Storm and I stay aloft for a few moments longer.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to leave you, Des." the Air Pirate apologizes. My arms loosen their grip on his shoulders as we land, and then I drop off. Storm casts one sad, pained look at me before taking to the air again.  
  
"I'm sorry too." I whisper softly as I watch his figure disappear into the night. The sound of heavy panting reaches my ears, and I look over my shoulder and chuckle to myself.  
  
Maria got stuck with Mel. The poor Requiem had to carry all that weight from Agrabah to the middle of the desert. Meanwhile, the Bouncywild is freaking out because Mel kept on falling eveyr once in awhile. The two always seemed to... hate each other. They're yelling and screaming at the other.  
  
"You kept on falling and freaking me out!"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have if you weren't so... HEAVY!!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"...Are you calling me fat?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"REVENGE!"  
  
I sit and watch as Maria chases Mel around, claws out and giving an intimidating snarl. Eventually the Green Requiem's high-pitched wail starts to get on my nerves. I twitch. "You guys, cut it out! We're trying to find Jasmine!"  
  
"Oh, well isn't Little Miss I'm-Smarter-Than-You-So-Shut-Up the ruler of the universe!" growls Mel. I cross my arms and nod at Maria, who abruptly pounces on the healer.  
  
There's suddenly a steady vibrating in the ground, which increases in strength. I lose my footing and fall on my behind, and so does everyone else. We look around for the source of the earthquake, when a tiger head rises out of the ground. Carefully, I get up and balance myself. Maria screams and I feel something on my foot. I look down. A Bandit rises out of the sand and grabs me.  
  
"Get off of her!" yells Maria, turning herself into a Heartless catapult and throwing herself at the Bandit. They roll across the sand.  
  
Mel floats up, level with the tiger's eyes. "It's the entrance to the Cave of Wonders, and it's being controlled by the Heartless! We have to fight it!"  
  
Even though Sora can't understand her, he immediately slashes at its eyes. More Bandits pop out of the ground and aim their blades. We're vastly outnumbered, yet all of us fight. A Heartless lunges at me, but I step out of the way and claw at him. Maria's taking down the Agrabah-native Heartless with her slingshot, and Mel's sitting on the sidelines, healing us when needed.  
  
Sora, Donald, and Aladdin are slowly beating the guardian. I don't get it. We beat back the Bandits, and yet more come. How many of these things are hidden under the sand anyway? There's a violent gust of wind and I am thrown forward in a flurry of sand. Stupid guardian. A Bandit grabs me and throws me, then attacks me with his sword. I attempt to protect myself, but my tries are in vain.  
  
In a flash of green, Mel gets me back on my feet. I pounce on the Bandit. Suddenly, I'm surrounded by more. Just my luck.  
  
"Why... are... you... fighting... like... this?" I ask them between pants. The sword fighters don't answer, they just continue slashing.  
  
"We know who you are." hisses one of the Bandits. Surprised, but not caught off guard, I leap over their heads and whip around. I slice them with my claws. More pop out of the ground.  
  
Fatigue rears its ugly head. I allow myself to be protected by Maria as the world around me twirls. I'm so dizzy. There's even more throbbing in my shoulders than usual. My eyes close and I fall against the fairly warm sand. No, please. Not... another... dream...  
  
The sounds of battle slowly fade and I "awaken" on a sunbathed hill. Still kind of dizzy, I push off of the ground in an attempt to balance myself. Instead of standing, I fall backwards. The sky, with clouds drifting silently across it, is all I can see. Hoping that this won't be a dream with my dark side in it, I sigh in content.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"There you are." snarls the familiar voice, pulling me up. I find myself two inches from my dark side- way too close for comfort. "I'm going to be extra nice to you this time, but don't think I'll always be this easy."  
  
"Why? Are you trying to coax me over to the Heartless side?" I sneer. My dark side's eyes flicker angrily. It's apparant that she's trying her hardest not to slap me.  
  
The winged Bouncywild starts walking away, and I can sense the essence of a smile around her. "You always did want wings didn't you? Well... I'm giving you some."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Remember that one time on the roof of the tree house? When you daydreamed about having wings? You didn't care what color or type they were. You just wanted wings."  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
Somehow, I know the answer to that last question, I just don't want to admit it. When my dark side answers me, I mouth her words exactly as she says it.  
  
"I'm you."  
  
Hearing those words out loud for the first side hit me hard. "I-I guess... I knew that all along... But... I never really believed it. This hurts. I think... Geez, I'm so confused..."  
  
"Of course you are." replies my dark side, turning around and smirking. "I would be confused too, if I were- Wait, I am you. Nevermind." She snickered at her own joke.  
  
"But as I was saying. I'm going to nice to you this time, let you enjoy your last few moments. Take care, Destiny!" finished the winged Heartless waving to me before taking off.  
  
"Last few moments until what?" I mutter to myself, brushing a strand of black hair behind my ear. Wait a second... I look down and shriek.  
  
I'm a human again! The sky turns into a night sky, with stars dotting the space above. I find myself in a town. Houses literally pop up out of the ground and line the walls. Sparkles dance around the town as everything slowly comes back. After a school grows out of the center, trees and hedges start growing, and flowers bloom. People come into focus, and they're hustling and bustling as if nothing ever happened.  
  
A gasp escapes my mouth as I realize where I am. "The fourth district!"  
  
I shake with happiness at the familiar, welcoming sight of my old home. Cautiously, I take a step forwards. I feel so tall. Remembering how to walk as a human, I venture further into the district, my mauve eyes sparkling. I shriek with joy and run for the nearest apartment building. I used to think it was so run down and old, but now, nothing could be more inviting. As I wander through the hallways, I recognize and greet various people.  
  
Even if this is only a dream, I never want to wake up.  
  
Suddenly, I stop, then break out in a run. I leap into my mother's open arms, crying tears of joy as she cradles me. All of this feels so real. I never realized what a case of homesickness I had. My parent quickly ushers me inside our room. I nearly explode with happiness as my eyes rest on the familiar scenery. Shawn smiles at me and waves as he plays his handheld, and my younger sister Natalie hugs me around my waist, shrieking in delight.  
  
I used to take all of this for granted. Tears fill my eyes and I break down in tears. All of this... All of this is so dear to me. Natalie pokes me and I turn to look at her. The five-year-old has a giant grin on her face. She wipes a tears from my eye. I smile at her, and realize how good it feels. I haven't been able to actually smile in a long time. Remembering what I used to do, I stand up, grab Natalie's hands, and twirl her around until both of us get dizzy.  
  
Instead of hating the dizziness, we love it. I laugh and get my younger sister in a hold, giving her a good noogie. "Oh, Nat, I missed you so much!"  
  
"I did too." she whimpers, throwing her arms around me. I return her hug and we stay like that for a long time. I don't care if none of this is real. It's real to me, and I want it to stay like that. More tears sting my eyes. Natalie looks at me innocently. "Don't cry, Desty."  
  
"That's... Destiny." I choke, chuckling slightly at the memory of Natalie always getting my name wrong.  
  
This feels... right. Different, but right. But being with Storm and Maria felt right, too. I have to make a decision. I. HATE. Descisions. I'm very indescisive. This may be the most important decision ever. Do I like being human or being half-Heartless? Don't worry about that now, Destiny. All that matters is that you're home!  
  
[Home!] the word is melodious to my ears as I let go of Natalie and look into her large dark blue eyes. My gaze wanders up to Shawn, who's still playing his handheld. Then I look to mother dusting off the shelf.  
  
A knock sounds at the door and all of us run to get to it first. As usual, Shawn gets there first and creaks the door open. My father pushes it open the rest of the way, and he nearly falls over when we throw ourselves at him in a big hug.  
  
After a few minutes of doing normal, at-home things, I feel like going for a walk. "Mom, Dad, I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Okay, honey, have fun. Don't talk to strangers." calls my mother.  
  
"Mom, everyone in Traverse Town knows each other." I laugh as I open the door and close it behind me. As I walk through the hallway, I notice things that I didn't before, like the flower designs painted on the ceiling, and how soft and thick the light green carpet was.  
  
I press the down button on the elevator, and it lights up. The digital sign above the doors shows what floor the elevator is on. I'm on the third. One... two... DING! The doors open and I bound inside, pressing the number one. I'm alone in the elevator. The music plays on the speaker, a soft tune, almost like a lullaby, but not one.  
  
The doors open and I walk out. The man at the desk, Mr. Smith, grins widely and waves at me. I smile and wave back before pushing open the door. The bell on the door rings as I walk out. After it closes behind me, I stand there and let a warm breeze lull me into a sense of security. Some friends from school greet me as they pass. The soft clatter of my boots on the stone is familiar to my ears as I walk through the streets.  
  
I halt in shock as, one by one, people begin to fade away. No, please! This is too soon! Suddenly, the entire crowd vanishes. Then all of the trees and gardens, and artifical ponds. Then the houses fade out of existence. Tears pour down by cheeks and I collapse, sobbing uncontrollably. The whole fourth district around me fades into blackness. When I pull my hands away from me, they're covered in fur again.  
  
It was only a dream, a mass of illusions. Just to make me happy.  
  
Suddenly, I remember what I was thinking back at the vacant house. [My life would be a lot easier for me if I was Dreamless instead of Heartless.]  
  
I realize that that isn't true. If I was Dreamless, then I would've never had a chance to experience my old life again.  
  
Nat isn't here to wipe away my tears again. Nothing's here. Just a dark, black space, devoid of anything that would make someone happy. I have to wipe away my own tears. Struggling against the darkness, I stand up shakily and look around. Then I see two bright red lights, glowering at me from the dark depths, and then my dark side appears. I wait for something to happen.  
  
But nothing does happen. She just smiles at me, mocking me. I wait for her to move, the winged Bouncywild waits for me to move. Both of us seem to be stuck where we are. I know this, because I want to run, but I can't, and my dark side wants to chase after me, but can't. The darkness just holds us in place.  
  
"What do you want with me?" I finally manage to ask, my voice echoing in the emptiness. For awhile, my dark side doesn't reply. She just sits and stares. I repeat my inquiry.  
  
The winged Bouncywild frowns and narrows her eyes at me. "You're speaking nonsense. You might as well be saying 'What do I want with me'. I know you know. Take a guess."  
  
Before I can reply, she vanishes in a puff of smoke, leaving me confused and terrified. My hands wander unconsciously up to my head, and soon I find out why. Pain rips through my body, tormenting every last nerve inside of me. Then, it all focuses and begins attacking one thing.  
  
Overwhelmed with pain, the only thing I can do is grasp at my chest before falling over. Please... I want to wake up now. This is only a dream. This is only a dream. This is only a... dream? If it was a dream, I probably would've woken up by now. All I can do is lay in a black void, rendered immobile from massive pain. They're trying. Trying to take away the only thing that seperates me from the other Heartless. My dark side... she's trying to take the other half...  
  
Suddenly, everything is red for a split second, then changes back to the normal colors. The sound of cloth tearing meets my ears, and my shoulders sting for awhile after that. But I don't feel any kind of terrible pain anymore. I get back up and stand there for a moment, patiently waiting. Waiting... for what?  
  
My awakening.  
  
A light, a tiny glimmer, attracts my attention. Cautiously, I venture closer, and a beam erupts from it and envelops me. I have to shield my eyes. When the light dims, I find myself in a different room. I'm not aslep anymore. I'm awake. I look around for the others, but all I find is a black- haired princess leaning over a chasm.  
  
Something twinges inside of me. Slowly, I turn around and stare in amazement. Is that... Could it be...? The Keyhole... I hear a small gasp and I turn around to see the princess gaping at me. But as I turn around, my elbow touches something on my back.  
  
Something that feels like leather.  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
Chibi Riku: *blink blink* NO! SORAOATHKEEPER, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS- *casts a cautious glance at Maji* THIS... MANIACAL FANGIRL!  
  
Young Sora: Calm down, she's addicted to Sora/me.  
  
Chibi Riku: *relieved*  
  
Maji: OOH! BUT HESOCUTE!  
  
Chibi Riku: !!!!!  
  
Young Sora: *runs out of the room crying* I have been betrayed!!!  
  
Gypsy: *blink blink* I thought *I* was your girlfriend! *sobs uncontrollably*  
  
Vivi: And think about it, folks. I have to live with them.  
  
Chibi Ansem: Me too. *looks at Sweet Dreams* Wow, I have... *counts on fingers* Three fans! That's a real accomplishment. *sarcasm* I wish I had as much character development as Sephiroth... then I probably would have at least half as many fans as him... ;-;  
  
Maji: *points at herself, then Sweet Dreams, then motions to another author named chibilinnet* We're the only three Ansem fans that I know of. *scuttles off to find an Ansem fanlisting*  
  
Chibi Kenshin: *whimperbeg* I wanna be human again... no more Chibi...  
  
[Disclaimer]  
  
If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Ansem would be younger and cute, awright? He would be... *thinks* Sixteen or seventeen, I'd say. And that tan totally clashes with his hair and eyes so he would be. Paler. *notices everyone staring at her* What? I can dream! ^^ Ah, this is the first time I'll let it go easy. I dun own Kingdom Hearts. Yeah, I'm in a good mood... 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Half-Heartless  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Wings.  
  
As promised, my dark side has given me wings. How could this have happened to me? All I was trying to do was do something right for a change! And this is my reward? I realize that what I've wanted all along is my worst nightmare. I don't want wings. I wish I could rip them off at this very moment and hurl them into oblivion.  
  
Any moment now it will slowly begin happening. My Heartless side will gradually take over my body and do things my non-Heartless side will regret later on. This can't be. This can't be happening. Panic-stricken, I ignore the shocked expression on the princess's face and take to the air. I might have enjoyed that moment if I weren't so upset and confused.  
  
I fly, cutting through the air as I go, through rooms full of endless treasure and mazes of confusion. Whatever it is, I finally emerge on the first floor of the Cave of Wonders. After landing, I fold my new attachments and trudge towards the entrance. Before I exit, my amber eyes observe my surroundings and tears fill my eyes.  
  
"Good-bye, guys." I whisper before turning back, spreading my wings, and taking to the air.  
  
The wind caresses my tired frame. Stars begin to vanish and a line of bloody scarlet is painted across the horizon. I take every moment of this in. It's strange how people take life for granted, but when something bad is about to happen to them, time seems to freeze and they finally notice the simple things. Well, this is what's happening with me.  
  
If I'm going to be controlled by myself, is there any hope for me? Storm was able to go back to normal for awhile, but maybe that was because he was being controlled by Xavier. Can you go back to normal when you're controlling yourself?  
  
Suddenly, massive pain explodes in my body and my wings weaken. I desperately flap them, but fatigue continues to join the pain and it drags me down. Finally, I let myself fall. Expecting to feel sand, I'm surprised when I go right through it. I land with a THUD on the floor of a small crevice. Looking around, I recognize this place from one of my dreams.  
  
Cautiously I venture outside. It's even more eerily beautiful than I remember. Everything is fairly dark, colored purple, with a dim light emanating from the horizon. Triangular pieces of land point along an invisible path and columns lie at the end. Realization thwacks me in the head and a gasp escapes my mouth. "End of the World..."  
  
How I had gotten here from Agrabah, I have no clue.  
  
My paws make a quiet chiming noise with every step I take. Red and blue sparks fly up from my footsteps. The air is thick with evil magic, and the feeling of high-ranking Heartless watching me fills my body. I shiver as a cold wind blows by. My breath comes out in clouds.  
  
"Hello?" I call out. My voice echoes throughout the empty world, and a wave of utter loneliness washes over me. "Please! Somebody, anybody... Is anyone there?"  
  
My voice echoes again and I give up. Extending my leathery attachments, I lift myself off the ground and fly towards the light. Something is urging me to go there. Casting all thoughts out of my mind that it might be a trick, I allow myself to be lured. It's so beautiful... In a strange way...  
  
Suddenly, a huge black orb drops on me and I find myself trapped inside. A Behemoth roars angrily. Scolding myself for getting tricked, I fly at it. A javelin materializes in my paw, and I bury it in the creature's violet skin. The tip breaks off. "Shoot, the skin's too tough." I look up and my eyes focus on something. "The center horn!"  
  
The large Heartless has its head lowered, which makes it easy for me to attack its horn. Pieces of the ebony attachment break off each time my weapon connects. After a moment, the creature roars and stands up, stamping its foot. Multiple lightning bolts rain down on me. The Behemoth raises its hoof to smash me, but I roll out of the way and take to the air.  
  
The battle continues for a long time until the horn breaks off. The giant beast collapses and vanishes, the illuminated pink heart flowing up into nowhere. I pant as the sphere I'm imprisoned in shatters, revealing to me the Heartless world. The javelin disintegrates. Standing up, I am enveloped by the light.  
  
The light blinds me for a moment, then it fades to expose that I am somewhere else. There are many platforms reaching up as high as the eye can see, and each one is covered in a snow-like substance. Webbing coats the walls and multi-colored crystals dot the area. Sighing in content, because at last it's warm and the atmosphere seems safe and friendly, I sit down and poke one of the crystals. It jiggles like jell-o.  
  
Giggling, I continue my childish game. Poke. Jiggle. Poke. Jiggle. Poke. Jiggle...  
  
"Hello there!" greets a cheerful voice. I shriek and tumble backwards down the slope. After I sit back up, a Wyvern lands in front of me and snickers. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"  
  
"Yes." I retort, crossing my arms. The flying Heartless ignores my death glare and flies up. Something pokes my shoulder and I whip around to see that she landed behind me.  
  
"Anyway, my name's Kristina. What's yours?" the Wyvern inquires, looking more curious and humanoid than most Heartless can. Feeling that I can trust her, I smile.  
  
"I'm Destiny." I introduce. Kristina looks at me in an odd way, then her topaz orbs widen. My half-heart sinks as I realize that the news must have already reached this place. Suddenly, something lifts inside of me as a look of admiration replaces the confusion.  
  
She calmly walks up to me. "Wow, I'm actually meeting Destiny, the half- Heartless? The traitor? I've heard so much about you, and I think you were brave to join Sora!" She paused. "But... No one said anything about you having red eyes and bat wings."  
  
"Hm? Wings? Oh, yeah, these wings." I chuckle bashfully. I had completely forgotten about my new wings. But I have red eyes? My dark side must be trying to take over. But I'll fight it as long as possible. "I forgot I had them. Say, Kristina... It seems like you're the only one here."  
  
The Wyverns tilts her head. "Oh, right. I live here all alone as an outcast because I don't want to hurt anyone. But why are YOU alone? Don't you have your friends with you?"  
  
"No." I answer softly. Kristina quiets down as I tell her the entire story, her mouth hanging open and eyes wide the entire time. Every once in awhile I glance back up at her and giggle because of her expression. When I'm done, I fall backwards and begin laughing hysterically.  
  
"What? What?" she asks.  
  
"That look on your face!" That's all I can manage to get out. Kristina crosses her ar- erm, wings and pouts. I catch my breath and rock myself back up. "Sorry. It was just... you know... funny!"  
  
The Wyvern obviously can't keep a straight face. She has to smile. I giggle and then stand up. "Well, Kristina, you seem a lot like me before I went on this crazy adventure. I was an outcast too. Hey, you wanna help me find a way back to Sor-"  
  
"Shh!" interrupts Kristina, knocking me over. "Do not speak his name. It would arose the Heartless here and they'd beat the tar out of both of us. Be very, very careful with your wording."  
  
"But didn't I already say 'his' name during the story?" I object, getting back up and dusitng myself off. Kristina pales. I slowly turn around and narrowly dodge an Invisible's sword.  
  
The high-ranking Heartless dislodges the weapon from the ground with minor difficulty and flies at me. Shrieking, I grab my new friend's wing and take off. A group of Angel Stars block my way. When I look back, a wall of Invisibles have formed. Well, when all others ways are blocked, the only way to go is up. I flare my wings and a sudden gust of wind blows us upwards.  
  
"You can let go of me now." yells Kristina. I release my grip on her and she hovers away from me. When we look down, we see the entire group of Heartless raging towards us. "Let's go!"  
  
The two of us go opposite ways; me to the right, Kristina to the left. I screech to a stop as black and indigo flames begin dancing around me. A quick gust of upward wind blows me out of the way before they close in. Grumbling, the Invisible retrieves his sword and chases after me. A magenta orb of energy hits me in the back and I lurch forward, falling to the ground. Angel Stars and Invisibles surround me.  
  
"Here I come to save the day!" sings Kristina's voice, diving at the ring of Heartless and spiralling into them. I spread my wings and escape through the gap, when suddenly fatigue begins to claw at me. The Wyvern grabs me and leads me into a glowing light at the very bottom.  
  
"Hey... thanks." I pant, collapsing on the floor. My new friend nods and lands, waiting patiently for me to regain my strength. After a minute of silence, I struggle to my feet and look up, gasping in awe. "The World Termina!"  
  
Kristina smirks and nods. "Yeah. I took you here so we could find you-know- who. Now, what world is he in?"  
  
"Agrabah." I grumble, crossing my arms. "He's probably sealed the you-know- what by now."  
  
"Then we can still catch him at the entrance." muses the Wyvern, grabbing my arm and warping me to another section of the World Termina. She pushes me into the pillar of light and then follows.  
  
We end up at the entrance to Agrabah.  
  
"Des?" I recognize Maria's voice, and I swivel around to see the entire party staring at me, shocked.  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
Maji: Eek! Extremely terrible chapter. I had writer's block, no? Sorry if you were disappointed. ^^; You waited all that time, and this is what you get? Yes, I know, I know... Oh, and Blue Fox-- didja like Kristina? XD Sorry if she/you seemed OOC, but I was trying to make her silly, like you are. You know, like a comic relief.  
  
Gypsy: Maji's already working on the fifth chapter to 'Another Shine, Another Story', the sequel to 'Shimmer'! It's not as funny as the original, mainly because Maji went nuts with pairings (she's a major Sokairi fan). But I think you'll like it. ^^ Keep an eye out for it!  
  
The muses: BAI-BAI!!!  
  
[Disclaimer]  
  
*hides from the lawyers* *whispers* Heehee... I OWN Kingdom Hearts! *stops whispering* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Lawyers: There she is!  
  
Eeeek! I don't own Kingdom Hearts! *runs* 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Half-Heartless  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
"...And that's how it all happened." I explain. All of us are in the Gummi Ship. It's pretty cramped, with my wings and Kristina in here now, but we managed somehow. Maria listened to the whole story, clearly intrigued. If we were human, Mel's mouth would be hanging open right now.  
  
Kristina is hyped up and ready to go. She does a corkscrew in the air. "Tell another story! About your human life! I think it's so cool that you can remember your life before being a Heartless, because I can't and--"  
  
"Okay, okay," I interrupt, grabbing Kristina's wings and pulling her down, "I'll tell you guys another story, about my human life. Do you want to hear a happy story or a sad story?"  
  
"Happy." chorus the three other Heartless around me.  
  
"Okay, then, a happy story."  
  
"Oh, goody!" (That was Mel)  
  
"When I was a little girl in Kindergarten, I got this MAJOR crush on a boy in my class. I told my friends, and from then on they wouldn't stop teasing me. But one day, the halls were empty, and I saw the boy getting a drink from the water fountain. I went up to him and got all brave, then told him that I liked him!" (My friends gasp) "Well, he told me that he liked me too, and we always went out to recess together, and held hands on the walk home. My mom and dad thought it was cute, but my sister and brother thought it was gross."  
  
We giggle for awhile. Finally, after about five minutes of hysterical laughter (and Sora, Donald, and Goofy giving us weird looks), Maria rocks herself up and pokes me. "Tell them about the time when we first met Storm! Tell them!"  
  
"Why don't you?" I ask, punching her playfully in the arm. Maria gives me her pitiful attempt at Bambi eyes, but it's still enough to bribe me. I'm perfectly lenient.  
  
***  
  
It was a miserable, cloudy day. Maria and I were sitting on top of the tree house, yapping about something I can't remember. I dangled my legs over the side of the house. The weather was getting to me; I wasn't in the best mood of my life. It was one of those boring breaks in a conversation when you run out of things to talk about.  
  
Suddenly, I sat bolt upright. A raindrop had splattered on my head, startling me out of my daze. Sighing, I looked up at the cloudy sky. Darker dots began appearing on the tree house roof, signalling that it was starting to drizle. Maria moaned. "Oh, great. Now it's gonna rain."  
  
We hopped down and walked inside the tree house for shelter. The drizzle quickened and began pounding harder on the roof. Wind howled through the old, rickety shelter as lightning forked and thunder boomed. Now both of us moaned.  
  
"This certainly stinks on ice." muttered Maria, shivering from the sudden cold. We huddled together for warmth. Another clap of thunders shakes the tree house. The torrential rain is dripping through the ceiling and forming puddles.  
  
Then I perked up and eyed the ceiling. "Maria... Do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"It sounds like something flying."  
  
"N- Wait a minute, now I hear it too."  
  
The two of us stood there in silence for a few moments, lifting to the steady beat of wings. Maria shrugged. "Prolly just a hawk or eagle or somethin'. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." I replied, feeling very uncertain. I sat on the floor, trying to make my tensed body relax. The sound of beating wings faded. Now the boards of the roof were creaking, but Maria convinced me that it was the rain.  
  
Then, as soon as I had relaxed-  
  
"AAAAIIIEEE!"  
  
The roof caved in. With the hole there, I could now hear the sounds loud and clear. A soaking wet figure fell down and collapsed on the floor. My half-heart was practically tearing out of my chest. Maria had jumped to her feet and was glued to her spot with shock. The figure groaned and pushed itself off of the floor, its purple wings drooping.  
  
THWACK!  
  
"Ow! Hey! I come in peace!" cried the being, who we had discovered to be an Air Pirate. Maria had taken a plank of wood and whacked him upside the head. He made the peace sign with his fingers, and I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
My Bouncywild friend wasn't so trusting. "Who are you, what are you doing here, where did you come fro-"  
  
"Sheesh, nosy aren't you?" interrupted the Air Pirate. "First off, I never had a name. I forgot it. Everyone just calls me Wingding or something like that because I'm silly. And I'm here because I was curious about the other worlds. I came from Neverland. Any more questions?"  
  
"Nope." is the reply.  
  
I summoned the courage to speak up. "Well, um, welcome to Deep Jungle. I'm Destiny and the Bouncywild with the plank in her hands is Maria. Uh... Why don't we call you Storm, since you came here during a thunderstorm?"  
  
"Hey, I like that." remarked the Air Pirate, now known as Storm. "Listen, er, I better get back to Neverland. I snuck out and if I stay too long the squad leader'll find me out, and then I get lectured at." He rolled his eyes. "See ya, I guess."  
  
"Bye." Maria and I said in unison. Storm went outside, then took off.  
  
***  
  
"Des? Des? Earth to Des, you're spacing out!" I shake my head and grab Maria's paw. She had been waving it in my face. "Sorry. But I was trying to find you somewhere in the asteroid belt."  
  
I sigh, then place my hand on my forehead and stare at the ceiling. "I should be apologizing, Maria, I... I'm not feeling too well." I shudder. "It's freezing in here. Does this thing have air conditioners or something? Turn up the heat..."  
  
"Destiny, Heartless are naturally cold." Mel hovers up to me and peers at me closely.  
  
My wings flare, startling my three friends. They jump/fly backwards. Sora turns around to stare at us curiously. Everyone retains that position for a few minutes, then the cold turns to hot. Perspiration beads on the end of my fur, and my wings droop. Breathing heavily, I start to fall over. Kristina catches me.  
  
Sora shifts to Gummi Ship into autopilot and rushes over, his lapis blue eyes filled with concern. "Destiny, are you... uh... okay?"  
  
I squint my eyes and struggle to my feet, then I shakily walk over to the Keyblade master. Although no one knows it, I'm fighting a Heartless instinct. My claws extract and retract, then come out again. My tail flicks angrily as I glare up at the confused brown-haired Keybearer. Finally, I fall backwards and land on my bottom, closing my eyes and trying to keep this from happening.  
  
I will not let my dark side win.  
  
I am enticed by the sound of Sora's heart, throbbing strong in sure inside of his chest. I flatten my ears against my skull and put my hand on my forehead again; I flare my wings and knock Maria away when she approaches me. My mind begins to wander again, lost in daydreams.  
  
[Great,] I think. [Now I'm getting locked in daydreams. How fun.]  
  
All I see in my daydream are flashes of past events, and the sound of evil chuckling reaches my ears. Kristina shakes me out of it, but the Wyvern flies to the back of the room when I hiss. "Leave me alone!"  
  
Everyone stares blankly. I realize what I just did and fall backwards, taking the time to observe the ceiling again. "I just spoke in English, didn't I? Sora, you understand me, right?"  
  
"Yep." replies the confused brunette.  
  
"Jeez, what's happening to me?" I moan. I hold my paws up to my face and my eyes widen. I hadn't realized that my claws were still extracted. I sit there on the floor and try to bring them back in, but they won't. Frustrated, I dig my claws into the floor. To everyone's surprise, it tears right through the metal.  
  
"Um, Destiny, I'm serious." murmurs Sora, reaching out to touch me. "Are you... okay?"  
  
Without thinking, I swiftly reach out and grab the Keyblade master's wrist, then slam it against the floor. I narrow my eyes and cross my arms. "Does it LOOK like I'm okay, Einstein?"  
  
"Destiny, what's come over you?" asks Maria, cautiously making her way towards me. A smirk and a slash; she falls to the ground, claws marks deep in her chest. I glare daggers at the rest of the crowd, making them take a step back.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" I cackle. "Hey, Sora... You've fought tons of evil Heartless. How come you're scared of me?"  
  
"I'm not scared of you. I don't want to hurt you because... you're my friend. At least I thought you were." replies Sora, getting a bit defensive. I notice that he has the Keyblade out.  
  
Panic flutters in my stomach as I realize what I'm saying, but my mouth acts as if it has a mind of its own. "It's a thoughtless world out there. You can trust no one. The entire universe- it's composed of hatred and darkness." A halberd materializes in my hands. "Truly, I was expecting this all along. Even though I acted innocent, I couldn't control the darkness inside."  
  
"What are you talking about?" ventures Mel. She hovers over to me. A swift attack from my halberd and she lands next to Maria, still conscious, but barely. "Des... tiny... Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Fighting the darkness would be foolish. I can't hold it back any longer; if I try, it will consume me." I prepare to shove the halberd directly through the Requiem, but Kristina stops me.  
  
The Wyvern holds my arm and strives to keep it there, her amber eyes staring into mine. "Destiny, I haven't even known you for a day, and I already know this isn't like you. I may often be silly and light-hearted, but trust me, I can fight if I have to."  
  
"You are a foolish coward." I remark coldly, kicking Kristina. Distracted, she is thrown against the wall by an attack from my halberd. "Kristina, if you can truly fight, do so."  
  
"But, Destiny..."  
  
"Leave them alone, Destiny! If they won't fight you, I will."  
  
I scream as a burning sensation erupts through my body; ashes from Sora's Fire magic reside and nestle themselves into my fur. Ignoring the pain, I turn to him and flare my wings angrily. The enraged Keyblade master unleashes another flaming ball, which knocks me backwards. In my mind I know that I'm fighting a losing battle. The halberd dissipates into tiny fragments of light and I recieve further damage from a reluctant Kristina.  
  
The explosive pain forces me to sit down and catch my breath. The bat wings on my back vanish, and my eyes return to their normal coloration. I fall over, falling unconscious once again - but this time, I don't have a dream.  
  
***  
  
A delicious warmth fills my exhausted body and I find myself feeling a little better. I sit up as the Cure magic begins to take hold. Curiously, I look up at Mel, who cautiously backs away from me. I wouldn't blame her. There was no excuse for what I did back on the Gummi Ship. Sighing, I swing my legs over to the side. Immense pain explodes; I take the pillow I was laying on and scream into it.  
  
"D-don't get up." murmurs the Green Requiem. "You b-b-broke your ankle."  
  
Careful not to harm my injured ankle, I slowly lay back down. Where are we?  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
Maji: Sorry for not updating a lot. ^^; My sister's wedding was coming up...  
  
Chibi Riku: Well, I had freedom while it lasted...  
  
Maji: EEH! *glomps*  
  
Young Sora: *sob* I have been betrayed!  
  
Chibi Ansem: Will you shut up??!! Geez....  
  
Vivi: I feel your pain.  
  
[Disclaimer]  
  
*is still running from the lawyers* HELP!  
  
Whistle: *toots*  
  
Lawyers: Time for lunch break! *walk away*  
  
Phew! That was close. Stay tuned, everyone, this is the only chapter where I WON'T have a disclaimer! *hears the whistle toot again* EEK! Lunch break over! *runs away* 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Half-Heartless  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
I shift myself up, careful not to move my right leg. My arms cross and my emotionless golden eyes meet Sora's terrified lapis lazulis. I silently curse my ability to cry as tears stream down my cheeks and wet my fur. "Hey... er... Sora? I-I'm sorry about what went on at the Gummi Ship. For some reason I couldn't..." I uncross my arms and look at my hands. "I couldn't control myself."  
  
A footstep awakens from my daze, and I see that the Keyblade master has ventured closer to me. His expression no longer portrays fear; instead, he seems more sympathetic. A sad smile makes me relax. I know that Sora has forgiven me. Gently, carefully, as though I'm a twig that might snap in a harsh gale, the Keybearer picks me up.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry for anything, really." muses Sora as he carries me into a roofed part of the rickety old boat we're on. "I knew that when you sprouted those wings something was wrong. So, how's that ankle of yours?"  
  
"Still broken. I can't believe it hasn't healed yet. It's had two hours!" I remark sarcastically. The Keyblade master laughs, then introduces me to Geppetto and Pinnochio. Both of them seem a little cautious, but I would be, too, if I met an English-speaking Heartless that had just very nearly killed off the heroes.  
  
Maria looks up at me worriedly. "Are you normal again?"  
  
"Yep." I reply. Sora looks at me strangely. "Oh, Maria asked me something. And can you find a place to set me down? Your body heat is making me sweat."  
  
"Yeah, well, you're cold." states the Keybearer as he sets me down on a stool.  
  
"So," begins Kristina after a few uneasy minutes, "How was it like losing control over your own body? Was it scary? Even though you nearly killed me, you were pretty coo-" A quick glare from me tells her to shut up, and she does so.  
  
I sigh and hug myself. My life is just so mixed up. First off, I'm half- Heartless. I won't ever be accepted fully by either Heartless or humans. Second, I'm betraying the Heartless and going on a crazy adventure to destroy them. Not only that, but one of my best friends nearly killed me twice AND I almost killed everyone, too.  
  
"Des, I'm going to ask you this once. Are you feeling okay?" asks Maria sternly. She rests her hand on my shoulder and carries the essence of a smile, reassuring me.  
  
I cease hugging myself and return her smile. "Not really. I lost control of myself for awhile there. Sorry about that." I sigh and hug her. "Maria, I'm so confused. Everything is in shambles."  
  
"So I noticed. But you have to keep in mind that others have problems, too." replies Maria. I give her a questioning glance. "Look, it's like this. I have to keep myself from stealing hearts because I know it's wrong, but it would lift so much off of my shoulders. I could go back to being a normal human and live my life the way I want to. You're not the only one who's struggling here."  
  
"I never really thought about it like that. I'm embarrassed." I giggle. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see a figure disappear into the lower tunnel on a beach-like area to the right of the boat.  
  
A quick glance beside me shows that Maria saw it, too. "Did you see that, Destiny? Should we tell Sora about it?"  
  
"Let's wait. If it went past us without hurting us, it's probably nothing."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
A few minutes of talking pass by, until...  
  
"Hey, where's Pinnochio?" inquires Goofy. The rest of us look around, but the living puppet is nowhere in sight. I sit bolt upright as I see the sillhouette of the wooden boy vanish into the same tunnel as the mysterious figure.  
  
"He went into the lower tunnel." I report, pointing to the opening. "I saw him go in."  
  
Sora nods to me, then slings his Keyblade over his shoulder. "Okay, guys, let's go." He casts a glance back at me. "But, uh... Somebody should stay to watch Destiny. I'm sure Geppeto could handle her fine, but... I still think that one of us should stay."  
  
"I will!" squeaks Maria.  
  
"Maria says she will." I translate. Smiling, the chestnut-haired Keyblade master jumps off the side of the crashed ship. I hear a distant 'splash', followed by a soaking wet Sora running out of the water and going through the tunnel.  
  
Suddenly, I feel incredibly lonely. All my life - even my human life, not just my Heartless life - I had been surrounded by a lot of people. But now, all I had was Maria and a bent old man. Sighing, I stare at the ceiling of the boat. BANG! I jerk my head up and rub the new sore spot on my head, glaring at my friend, who's laughing so hard she's close to tears. In response, I take out my slingshot and hit her in the head.  
  
The fish in the fish bowl swims over and watches us with humanoid interest as Maria slips on one of my banana peel and drops a lot of munny that she had stolen from past travelers. I stretch and shovel the chiming spheres into Sora's bag. My friend tackles the bag and drags it away. As she runs by, I grab her bow and undo it. Maria stops, dropping the bag. She starts tying her bow. Smiling, I reach out and grab the bag, setting it by my side and keeping my paw on it protectively.  
  
After we have a good, long laugh, Maria smiles. "That was fun. Kinna reminded me of our past times at Deep Jungle. Hey, Des, remember when we first met? You had just been upgraded to a Bouncywild, and you walked in and were all nervous..."  
  
"Yeah, and I avoided everyone else for awhile. But then you saw me hiding in the thicket," I add, "And walked up to me. At first I was scared that you'd reject me."  
  
"But then I was all cheerful. I was absolutely clueless about you being half-Heartless."  
  
"I started talking to you a little bit, and I finally figured out that you didn't know about me. But when a Powerwild asked you why you hung out with me, you were curious what made me different."  
  
"So I asked. And he told me about your being half-Heartless. You told me that you didn't tell me about it before because you were afraid I'd reject you. But I actually admired you!"  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Gepetto looks at us strangely. I can tell he's wondering who I'm talking to. But the two of us continue talking and laughing. I haven't felt like this since I betrayed the Heartless to help out Sora. In fact, I'm not feeling all that lonely anymore.  
  
"Hey." begins Maria. "I'm just curious, but... If I had lost control, attacked you, and run off, Would YOU miss me as much as you miss Storm? You don't have to answer, it might be personal, but I'm just wondering."  
  
I think about it, and for once, the Storm incident doesn't feel like such a tradgedy anymore. "Yes. Probably. Maybe. I dunno." I crack up laughing. "I hate being indecisive..."  
  
"You always were indecisive, now that I think about it." remarks Maria. She starts laughing along with me, and then it subsides. The air around us is warm with comfort and friendship.  
  
"Hey, Maria?" I inquire. "Not many Heartless have human emotions like we do. I've always wondered, what makes us different? Were we chosen or something?"  
  
My friend starts laughing again. "You have no idea how cliched and corny that sounded."  
  
"Shut up. Just answer the question." I grumble, punching her in the arm. Maria rubs the area where I punched her and scowls at me with fake anger.  
  
"Hm... You wanna know what I think? Alright. I think that most Heartless have to lock up all of their emotions to steal a heart. But those like you and me don't really care about getting a heart, so we just sit back, relax, and have fun."  
  
THUD. Maria slips on a banana peel that I forgot was there. I keel over with laughter and my friend gets up, glaring at me. The Bouncywild looks around, then turns back to me. "Hey, Des, shouldn't you rest a little? You know, sleep makes injuries heal faster."  
  
"I... I don't like sleeping." I say softly. When Maria gives me a puzzled look, I explain, "I'm scared to go to sleep because when I sleep, I have dreams with my dark side in them and I don't feel like facing her right now..."  
  
"Aw, it's okay, I'm here. If you start tossing and turning or whimpering or whatever you do, I'll shake you awake." promises my friend. I nod to her, and she allows me to lean against her as a crutch as we go back to the bed made for me on the bow.  
  
When I pull up the blanket, I give Maria a worried look. "You're positive you'll wake me up?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Okay... You're absolutely positively sure about this?"  
  
"Just go to sleep, Des."  
  
Maria laughs as she walks away. I stare at the roof of Monstro's mouth, my paws behind my head. Memories flood into my mind, but each one flashes so fast I don't have the time to recall them as I fade into slumber. The only one I see is my reflection in the mirror as a fifteen-year-old black-haired girl, looking so happy.  
  
Wasn't that the day before the Heartless attacked?  
  
Of course, the memories make me have a dream about my past life. It was like my last dream, where I was a human and I went home - only it is dark and unlit, with no people and some of the houses boarded up. I gasp as I realize that this is how it is now. The warmth of the air tells me that it's daytime... When the Heartless came, Traverse Town plunged into eternal nighttime, never to see the light of day again.  
  
As I walk through the town, my oversized boots' plod on the cobblestone is the only echoing sound in the district besides the sound of a hooting owl. The bell to the apartment building rings as the door creaks open, the see- through part of the door thick with dust. The lobby is incredibly musty as I walk inside. Feeling my way around, I find the light switch and turn it on. Surprisingly, the light still works, but it's very dim and I can hardly see.  
  
Shock circulates thorugh my body as I see another girl sitting on the counter, an eerie smirk on her face... and eyes glowing yellow. As I venture closer I realize that she look exactly like my human form, only her blue denim jacket is darker, almost black, and her capris aren't khaki, they're dark blue like her jacket. I sit there for a minute and come to the conclusion that she can't see me, so I move on.  
  
"Wait." Her voice sends chills down my spine. Once again, her voice is exactly like mine, only with an icy edge to it.  
  
Sighing, I turn around. "You're my dark side, aren't you? How come you have to bug me in every one of my dreams?"  
  
"Who says I'm your dark side?" she replies, the smirk still on her face. " I'm just your Heartless side. Heartless are neutral creatures - they just steal hearts because they want their heart back."  
  
"I know you're evil. You nearly made me kill my friends." I counter. My dark side starts snickering, then her snickering turns into a full laugh that echoes through the halls.  
  
She slides off of the counter and walks towards me, hands thrust in her pockets. "I didn't make you almost kill your friends. You did that. Your Heartless side just took over."  
  
"So... you're saying that in real life, we're one and the same," I figure, "But in our dreams, I'm the human side and you're the Heartless side?"  
  
"Exactly right. You're a clever girl."  
  
"But... Wait... If you're me, then how do you know more then me?"  
  
My dark side frowns. "Who says I know more? You know this stuff, but you just don't acknowledge it, so I just have to make it known to you."  
  
"But I have to ask you... Why did you take over while we were in the Gummi ship?" I ask.  
  
"I just had to expose to you how it feels to be completely Heartless, like most of your friends." explains my dark side, mouth snaking into a smirk again. "You don't feel the yearning for a human heart - your friends do. What's better than to show you that you aren't the only one with internal battles?"  
  
I hate to admit it, but she's right - Maria told me the same thing earlier. "You... You're right." I remember sometihng she said to me a long time ago. "Remember when you told me 'There is darkness in the light'? What did you mean by that?"  
  
"Shadows. When you stand in front of the light, you have a shadow behind you, and it's technically darkness in the light." states my dark side, indicating her shadow.  
  
She turns to leave, but then looks back at me. "Also, you can refer to me as Fate, and about that ankle of yours..." A band of darkness wraps around my broken ankle and then disappears. "There. You should be completely healed when you awaken."  
  
With that, she vanishes, and the scene fades into black.  
  
I wake up and sit upright, looking at my ankle. I move it around a little. It's... not broken anymore. "Maria!" I yell. My friend looks at me from the cabin-type place on the boat, and to her surprise, I get up and run over. "Maria, I had to weirdest dream!"  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
Maji: *is deliriously happy* HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH! *stops singing* I beat Kurt Zisa, Sephiroth, AND the Phantom all in one day! I had beaten the Ice Titan a few days earlier... And guess what? I've gone back and beaten the Ice Titan four times, AND I've beaten Sephiroth twice. Cool eh? I'm superior! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *starts singing again* HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH...  
  
Gypsy: Maji's been teasing us about her beating all of the secret bosses since the moment she defeated the Phantom...  
  
Chibi Ansem: Of course, she's beaten the entire game about seven times now by saving at Final Rest, beating Ansem, then turning off the game and going back to Final Rest and beating Ansem again... Why am I talking about myself in third person? Oo  
  
Young Sora: I'm proud to have such an expert gamer controlling my older form! ^^  
  
Vivi: Expert gamer... Yah right...  
  
Chibi Kenshin: *is happy for once* Shut up, Vivi, Maji's great.  
  
Vivi: No she's not! She took me from home and drove me crazy! _  
  
Maji: *smites Vivi*  
  
Vivi: Ow... *gets teary-eyed*  
  
[Disclaimer]  
  
*runs away from the evil lawyers* MWAHAHAHAHA! Ph33r my author powers and l33t skillz... No disclaimer today! 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Half-Heartless  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
"Wait, are you talking about Kairi?" questions Sora, shock in his eyes. The silver-haired form standing on the platform overhead looks at the brown- haired Keyblade master accusingly, then starts to walk away.  
  
"What do you care about her?" hisses Riku, Pinnochio dangling lifelessly from his arms. "You even have Heartless following you around. As allies! Some Keyblade master YOU turned out to be."  
  
Those words sting. I don't think he's even aware that even if we ARE Heartless, we still have feelings. We're allies because we're good guys, but obviously his opinion of the Heartless is set in stone. To Riku, we're all Heartless, brainless, emotionless creatures that took this 'Kairi' girl's heart. I want to scream out to him that we're not all that way, but he's already vanished into the upper chamber.  
  
"Please, get Pinnochio back. He's only a little boy!" pleads Geppetto. The old man takes out a chest and opens it. He rustles around in it for a moment, ten comes out of the chest, a glowing purple crystal in his hand. Geppeto gives the crystal to Sora. "It's an ability. It allows you to jump higher than usual."  
  
(AN: This is MY theory on how Cloud simply handed Sonic Blade to Sora.)  
  
The Keyblade master nods and allows the ability to float into the air. The glow strengthens, nearly blinding us all, and when the light subsides, all of us are glowing violet. The light eventually wears off. Grinning, Sora runs to the bow of the ship and jumps off. But instead of jumping like he usually does, the Keybearer pushes off of the ground and does a flip in the air, allowing him to jump higher, just as Geppeto told us.  
  
Mel and Kristina simply fly to the ledge and wait for the rest of us as we leap from platform to platform. After a lot of falling and figuring out a route, we finally reach the upper tunnel. After checking that no one had fallen off, we resume our journey and procede deeper into Monstro's body (Ick).  
  
As soon as all of us arrive, Air Soldiers and Search Ghosts appear to keep us from ascending upward on the pink platforms. Donald takes care of most of them with Fira, and after a few moments of fighting, the Heartless are all gone. The group of us begin climbing - If I only know one thing, then it would be that High Jump is being put to good use.  
  
I watch everyone else get sucked into the "ceiling" with uncertainty. A bad feeling forms in the pit of my stomach, and I don't want to go. Yet when I look down, the dizzying height that I'm at keeps me from descending. Suddenly, a voice startles me. It's my own voice, yet at the same time, it's not.  
  
[You'd better hurry. He's coming to get you.]  
  
The image of Fate flashes through my mind and I shake my head before allowing myself to be taken by the wind.  
  
I look around to see that Sora and his "friend" Riku are discussing something.  
  
"Where were you?" Maria asks me.  
  
"I was nervous." I whisper to her. "I stopped to think about it before getting sucked into the ceiling. The creepy voice of my dark side told me to go on." I pause to watch Sora and Riku bicker for a moment, then I turn back to my friend. "Maria, I'm scared."  
  
She crosses her arms and nods. "I'm scared for you. But after you told me about that dream... I seems like she's helping you more than hurting you. Of course, it MAY be a trick, but that's overprotective me talking."  
  
"I don't know. You've loosened up a little bit." I point out.  
  
"I ha-" she begins, but then this large, round purple... THING... drops from the ceiling. Pinnochio runs past us (back to Geppeto, I assume) in a panic, and Riku disappears into an oddly familiar purple-and-black portal.  
  
Sora jumps back as the thing starts siwnging its tentacles. "The Parasite Cage!"  
  
This "Parasite Cage" plants its tentacles into the ground and swings itself right at us. Maria, Sora, and donald manage to get away, but I'm crushed across the floor (?), along with Goofy. The Keyblade master points his weapon at the creature on the cage's head. "FIRE!" He fires Fira at it continuously, badly scorching the creature.  
  
The tip of the Keyblade stops glowing with flame and Sora cringes. He throws a clear liquid into the air and the flame comes back; he resumes blasting away at the enraged parasite. Suddenly, the left tentacle flies up and crashes right into the Keybearer, flinging him onto the exposed lime green. Emerald flame engulfs him and he yelps in pain, then staggers to his feet and runs behind the Parasite Cage.  
  
I concentrate for a moment and the halberd I obtained on the Gummi Ship materializes in my hand. Pushing myself off the ground, I shift the weapon so that the sharp part is pointed at the creature's head. Just as I anticipated, the halberd sinks into the head's skin, and I hang onto the handle. The Parasite Cage's tentacle wraps around my body and throws me onto the gorund, then plucks the halberd out of it and throws the sharp part right as me. I jump out of the way right as the weapon gets stuck in the ground.  
  
The parasite roars with anger and places its attachments into the lime green part, then makes a motions as if it's sucking something out of it. The creature opens its large mouth and blows out a green, foggy substance. Maria shoves me out of the way. "It's poison gas! Look out!"  
  
"Maria!" I grab her arm to keep her from falling over. The Bouncywild slowly sinks down and sits. "Maria?" I try again, poking he rin the head. "Maria, are you okay?"  
  
"Ham and eggs and buttered toast." she declares before falling asleep against me.[1]  
  
Goofy half-walks, half-stumbles over. "I'll take care of 'er. You juss go out an' help the others fight."  
  
"Great." I huff, picking up my halberd and catapulting myself at the monster again. This time, it sees me coming and whips me away. Donald loosely picks me back up before going back to blast the enemy with his magic.  
  
After awhile, the Parasite Cage seems to be getting tired. Maria and Goofy are back in the fight. We leap out of the way just as it spews out more poison gas, but I look back to see Sora stumbling, his eyes glazed over. I whack him in the head with my halberd and he regains his consicousness, then launches himself at the parasite. The Keyblade master strikes the creature and lands on the other side of it, on a platform. He turns around to watch the thing collapse.  
  
It glows for a moment, then a giant heart rises out of it and the Parasite Cage disappears.  
  
Everything begins shaking. I fall off my perch and jump up just in time to avoid getting burned. Most of us run out of the whale's stomach, but Sora's still looking for something. "Riku?" he calls. "Riku!"  
  
I tug on his jacket, but the Keybearer ignores me and resumes calling for the silver-haired traitor. [2] Monstro bellows and moans, then water rises around us and carries us out of the area. I attempt to stay on the surface, but the current takes me under. It takes me into a hole, where I am ejected from the whale's body and thrown off somewhere.  
  
***  
  
"Destiny?" I wake up to Kristina poking me repeatedly in the shoulder while repeating my name over and over. "Destiny? Destiny? Destiny? Destiny? Destiny? Destiny? Destiny? Destiny? Desti-"  
  
"Okay, okay, okay, I'm awake!" I growl.  
  
We're obviously back in Agrabah. Aladdin's not in his house, but we are. Maria hands me a glass of ice water. "You'll need it. This place is HOT today."  
  
"Thanks. So, Maria, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The poison gas."  
  
"Oh! Right. I'm fine. I had this dream where I was flying thorugh interspace, too..."  
  
"Maria, that really happened."  
  
"It did?"  
  
"Yes. Are you sure that the poison gas didn't effect your brain?"  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
[1] Don't ask me where that came from.  
  
[2] *hides from the angry Riku fangirls*  
  
Maji: Fairly short chapter, but hey, at least it's a chapter! *squeals in delight* I prolly woulda finished it sooner if I hadn't gone on vaction.  
  
Gypsy: I know you're thinkin' "Vacation in AUGUST?" Yeah, it's true.  
  
Chibi Leon: *cough*  
  
Maji: Oh yah! For all who don't know, meet Chibi Leon.  
  
Chibi Leon: Hey.  
  
Gypsy: *whimperbeg* School starts in a week. NUUU! @#^%*&^*^(^%(^&(&%*(*&$#%$#@$!$^^&(*&(*&(*&*%$#!$!##@$@!@#!@$%%$&*&^())*^%$& $#@!$#@!#@~!!  
  
All the Muses and Maji: Oo  
  
Maji: GYPSY! We aren't supposed to say those words!  
  
Gypsy: But aren't they true? About school?  
  
Maji: Yeah...  
  
[Disclaimer]  
  
I OWN EVERYTHING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- *cough cough gag cough* (I really did that last night. I cracked up laughing, but ended up in a coughing fit!) 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Half-Heartless  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
"Where are we going next?" asks Sora, his voice gloomy as he leans against the Gummi Ship. He's visibly depressed by not being able to find Riku, regardless of the fact that the fifteen-year-old had completely and utterly betrayed him.  
  
Donald unrolls the map that his king made of the universe before he disappeared. "We're here," he quacks, pointing to Agrabah, "And we should be heading down THERE." He points at a world completely engulfed in water. The Keyblade master leans over the map and frowns at the sight of it, but says nothing.  
  
"How are we going to survive without oxygen?" I ask.  
  
"I'm going to turn everyone into sea creatures." Donald declares irritably, waving his wand. "We'll have gills and the ability to live underwater. Now, what's your favorite aquatic animal?"  
  
"Shark." (Sora)  
  
"Sea turtle." (Goofy)  
  
"Jelly fish." (Kristina) "What? I LIKE jelly fish..."  
  
"Dolphin." (Maria)  
  
"Same with me." (Me)  
  
"Sea horse." (Mel)  
  
"And I like anything. Well, that takes care of that." Donald scribbles all of our likes on a piece of paper and shoves it in one of his pockets. All of us go inside the Gummi Ship.  
  
As we lift off the ground, everyone except me, Sora, and Donald plasters their faces up against the windows to watch the take-off. I sit in the corner, reminiscing about the life I had before being a Bouncywild. Sadly, the memories are fading, like sand slipping through my fingers. I can really only remember the sunrises - there was a normal sunrise and sunset before the Heartless attacked Traverse Town. The sunrises, they were different than the sunrises on any other world...  
  
The sky would turn a lovely, rosy pink color. The clouds would turn multi- colored - pink, purple, and blue. The stars, each one of them, would slowly vanish as the sunbeams literally lit up the sky. The sun would creep over the horizon, a light orange semicircle, bathing the entire town in its rays... I used to sit on the roof and admire it every morning.  
  
Oh, if I could enjoy one more day...  
  
Kristina looks at me, a curious expression on her face. She flies over to me. "Something wrong, Destiny? You look... unhappy." I shake my head and turn away. "Oh, I get it. You need something to cheer you up, so you can be OPTIMISTIC and HAPPY like me!"  
  
"You mean hyper." I mutter. Looking defeated, the Wyvern flies back to the window.  
  
Suddenly, the Gummi Ship lurches and tilts to the side. I tumble across the cold floor and smack against the wall. It rumbles again, this time more violent. One of the Gummi blocks comes loose and bounces around the ship, then hits Sora, who's driving, right on the head. He falls out of his chair, accidentily tearing off the wheel in the meantime. The ship keeps lurching - Heartless ships are becoming desperate and running straight into us.  
  
At one point a window breaks. A Heartless ship stops by the window and Shadows pile in, brandishing their claws. Mel shrieks. The Keyblade master gets up and makes the Keyblade appear in the palm of his left hand. The Gummi Ship starts running into obstacles. "We need to find a way out of here!" announces Sora, slashing at a group of Shadows.  
  
The ship completely rolls over. Everyone falls onto the ceiling, and the Shadows leap off the floor and pounce on us. Maria notices the broken window with the Heartless ship parked next to it and runs over, avoiding the Shadows. She climbs in and motions for us to follow. Everyone clambers in, except me. A Shadow grabs my leg.  
  
"You're coming with us." hisses the pure black Heartless. More Shadows grab onto him and they start dragging me away. Kristina sees and climbs back thorugh, knocking away the chain of Heartless.  
  
One of the Shadows grabs the Gummi Ship wheel (what's left of it, anyway) and drives away, keeping us from getting away. I cling to Kristina. "Kristina, teleport, now!"  
  
"But I can't control where I teleport!" protests the Wyvern. I lightly punch her and she gets the idea, then disappears in an indigo mist.  
  
***  
  
"Destiny, this place scares me!" whines Kristina. I look around. Everything is dark and oddly-shaped. There is a scary-looking guillotine sitting around, and - I shriek - there are Search Ghosts floating around in the center.  
  
Both of us walk/fly towards them cautiously, but they don't budge. I wave my paw in front of one's face. Nothing happens. Kristina attacks a Search Ghost. It winces, but doesn't move. "No! don't hurt the Heartless!" We turn around and shriek. A skeleton-like man is standing there. He sees us and tilts his head. "I don't remember taming you two..."  
  
"You didn't tame us. I don't even know you." I retort without thinking.  
  
The man bends down, shocked. "How on Earth did you lower your voice?"  
  
"Lower my voice?" I ask, perplexed. The man returns to his full, towering height and strokes his non-existant chin. I look up at him, my arms crossed expectantly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Doctor Finkelstein's studies show that Heartless can SPEAK English, they're just talking in very high-pitched voices that are too high for any creature except other Heartless to hear." explains the scary-looking man.  
  
I never knew that. "Oh... Well, I dunno. I'm only half-Heartless, if that has anything to do with it. I'm Destiny, this is Kristina."  
  
"Jack."  
  
He bends down to shake hands with me. "Oh, and Destiny, this is Halloween Town. Enjoy yourself. No one will mind you very much because I've tamed some Heartless and they might just figure that you're some of the tamed ones."  
  
"Ask him if there's a candy shop!" Kristina urges, shaking me. I ignore her and say good-bye. "WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK HIM IF THERE WAS A CANDY SHOP?"  
  
"Because we can find out when we get into town." I tell her, running off. Sighing loudly, she flies after me. When we reach Halloween Town, both of us search around. Instead of treating us like monsters, the residents say their hellos to us as we go by. I've never been in a place like this.  
  
Finally, we come across a candy shop. Kristina bugs me until I come out with a few leftover spheres of munny and we go inside. I watch as the Wyvern happily zooms back and forth, picking out tons of candy. She eventually comes back and pours it all in three bags. Rolling my eyes, I get a small bag of jawbreakers.  
  
"That will be approximately 500 munny." declares the cashier. I take out my measly 100 munny and glare at Kristina. The cashier seems to notice us for the first time. "Oh! You're a couple of those Heartless that Jack trained. He trains you so well! Tell you what. I'll give you this for exactly what you have."  
  
I hand over my 100 munny and we go out the door and sit on the porch.  
  
"Wait... I don't have a mouth, how can I eat?" I inquire, poking at some of the jawbreakers. Both of us sit there for a few minutes, pondering. sighing, I set the bag next to me, only to see Kristina pigging out on the jawbreakers.  
  
At my glare, she looks up at me. "You don't have a mouth, so you can't eat. And that means more for me."  
  
"You're going to be SO hyper later on." I grumble. I look up. "Everyone else is probably at Atlantica right now. We'll have to wait." [And I'm stuck with this hyperactive, annoying freak,] I think to myself, watching Kristina swallow without chewing.  
  
We sit there for awhile, me occasionally waving to passersby as my winged friend scarfs down her candy. Hey, at least we aren't being attacked by Heartless bent on retrieving me and killing off Sora. But how long will this peace last? I pause and look around, unnerved by the fact that a Heartless, untamed, could be watching us this very moment. I step back and look onto the roof; my suspicions are confirmed as a figure turns and runs away from the edge of the roof. I hop onto a pile of crates and jump up, just as the figure drops off.  
  
Kristina flies up, face smeared with multiple colors. "Destiny, what are you-"  
  
"Sh!" I command, holding up my figure. I cautiously venture towards the edge. "I think a Heartless has been watching us." I pick up a crowbar (you can find some strange things on roofs) as I get closer. "Kristina, I think I know what it was. What kind of Heartless have wings?"  
  
"I have wings."  
  
"No, I mean the kind that have wings AND hands!"  
  
"Oh. It was probably a Gargoyle, then."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"But you're wrong!" declares a mixture of two familiar voices. I jump back as Xavier-Storm flies at me from nowhere. He turns around and flings his weapon at me, which I block back at him, allowing me to scamper to Kristina's side.  
  
Kristina growls. "Prepare to taste my foot, Air Pirate!"  
  
"No!" I grab her. "That's a friend of mine! He's being controlled!"  
  
"Well, then, how do we beat him?"  
  
"I'm waiting, ladies."  
  
I look from Xavier-Storm to Kristina. "Go ahead and fight him, but just hurt him, don't kill him. It will allow Storm to regain control for a short period of time. He'll be able to fly away in that time, and you and me will go in the opposite direction, to make as much distance between us as possible."  
  
The Wyvern nods and flies at him. She attacks as I make my halberd appear in my paw, and I rush at them, slicing Xavier-Storm. After awhile, he falls onto the ground with fatigue from the both of us attacking him. I lean over the roof, peering at him. Obviously, he's still being controlled as he flings his sword at me. It hits me right in the stomach. I slide off of the sloping part of the roof and land in front of the enraged Air Pirate.  
  
Kristina dives at him and knocks Xavier-Storm away as I get up, then both of us go at him. Finally he falls over, unconscious. "Okay, this isn't going exactly as planned. Kristina, you put him on your back, and I'll try and find somewhere safe."  
  
"ME?!" shrieks the Wyvern behind me. "Why me?! What if he wakes up and kills me?" At my glare, she gives in and gets the unconsicous Air Pirate on her back. We walk away from the town, trying to find a place where no innocent people (or whatever the Holloween Town residents are) would get hurt if Storm is still being controlled by Xavier when he wakes up.  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
Maji: *flops on her bean bag chair* Whee! ^^ Everything in this story is working out great! Next chapter Sora shows up again and they beat up Oogie Boogie, then they're going to move on to Hollow Bastion. Wow, the story went by so quick... Oh, and Blue Fox, I'm not gonna be able to put Stephanie in this. It wouldn't be fair for Storm, since he's the only boy and there are so many girls. ^^; Can you say sorry to your friend for me? Thanks.  
  
Gypsy: On a lighter note, Maji's letting Destiny, Maria, and Storm MST their own story. As soon as we establish a website, we'll put it up. (Stupid FF.net...)  
  
Chibi Leon: ...And Another Shine, Another Story, the sequel to Shimmer, climaxes. Maji will put it up when she's done.  
  
Young Sora: Yeah. Here are some spoilers! (If you don't want to read spoilers, I'd advise you to run away screaming and flailing your arms).  
  
/Presenting "Another Shine, Another Story"!\  
  
Unknown Sora rolled his eyes and handed the blindfold back to its owner. "Okay, then. Just... cut holes in it, would you? I really worry about you sometimes, when you run into walls and trip over stuff..."  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed Unknown Riku. "Can I use that cool weapon to cut holes in it?"  
  
"Whatever." replied Unknown Sora, reaching into his pocket (big pocket) and pulling out the Oblivion Keyblade. The Riku imposter went dancing around with the Keyblade, accidentily whacking people with it. The hooded boy watched, eyes wide, then blinked and shook his head. The Mental Hospital workers would be there soon, and Unknown Riku would be in a much better place.  
  
As if on cue, the doors burst open and men ran in, putting Kairi and Shi in straitjackets. Another person tried to put a straitjacket on Unknown Riku, but he hurled the Keyblade at them and knocked them into a wall. Unknown Sora slapped his face. This was frustrating.  
  
Suddenly, to Unknown Sora's surprise, all of the Mental Hospital workers turned into NeoShadows!  
  
/Dun dun dun!\  
  
[Disclaimer]  
  
I don't own Kingdom Hearts. There. I said it. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Half-Heartless  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
"Fools." I cling to Storm as Xavier gives us a very unnerving smirk. The hooded boy grabs my wrist; his fingers are a deathly cold. "Why do you push it away, Destiny? Fate, she's just trying to make you see, the poor girl. She's doing all she can - sympathizing with you, understanding how you feel... Even protecting you." He lowers his onyx eyes level with my amber orbs. "But still you discard her like she's nothing at all."  
  
"Get away from me!" I whimper, trying to pull free of Xavier's grip. But he's strong, and I succeed only in pulling a muscle in my arm. The hooded boy smirks at me, then hauls me off the ground and holds me in the air. I feel tears of horror stinging my eyes.  
  
"Get off of her!" demands Kristina. She bites the arm Xavier is holding me with, but the Heartless boy grabs her by the wing and flings her directly into a tombstone. The Wyvern moans in pain. "Ohh..."  
  
I glare at Xavier, but the blank expression remains on his face. I kick around, but I don't do any damage. "I hate you so much! I'm never giving in! Never ever ever!"  
  
The next thing I know, I'm sailing through the air. But before I can run into anything, Storm flies up and catches me, then lands and lets me go. I back up as the hooded boy begins to approach us, the horrifying smirk still on his face. I whimper to myself, but Xavier lets out a cry of pain.  
  
Storm removes his sword and wipes the blood off with one of his wings. The Heartless boy covers up the severe wound with his hand, then glares angrily at the Air Pirate. I shudder; throughout my adventures, I still dislike the sight of blood. Storm steps away and drops into a battle stance. "Come and get it."  
  
Feeling the onset of a battle, I jump away and summon my halberd. Xavier's smirk widens into a maniacal grin as he pulls a javelin from his cloak. "I'm ready."  
  
Storm strikes first; Xavier blocks the attack and juts the spear-like weapon at the Air Pirate. My friend dodges, but the javelin pierces his left shoulder (thankfully, Storm is right-handed). I jump in when Xavier's back is facing me, but he somehow knows I'm coming and retaliates my blow. I stumble back, grasping at the wound on my right arm (I'm right-handed too; bad for me). I drop my halberd and back away.  
  
"Not so high and mighty, now, eh, Destiny?" Xavier taunts me. Storm performs Strike Raid, but the cloaked boy effortlessly blocks the abilities back at him. My friend flies across the graveyard from the impact, then skids across the ground and stops a little ways away. "Come on, Destiny, you have no time to lose. Come with me."  
  
I actually consider his request this time. My eyes go from Storm to Kristina, and back and forth. I'm causing so much pain. If I went with Xavier, then I wouldn't cause so much pain anymore. The hooded boy outstretches his hand. I hesitate, then start to reach for it. My eyes flit up to see Xavier's knowing smirk, and the look in his eyes makes me burn with anger.  
  
It makes me... burn... with anger...  
  
[Destiny, let me take care of this.]  
  
She really does care for me.  
  
Bat wings rip from my shoulder blades and the injury on my arm heals instantly. Storm pushes himself off the ground and stares at me. "Destiny?"  
  
"My name," I growl, picking up my halberd, "Is Fate."  
  
I push myself off the ground and take to the air. Xavier glares at me coldly, his dark eyes hardening from annoyance. "You're making a mistake, Fate. You're letting Destiny rub off on you."  
  
"How can I rub off on myself?" I hiss at him, throwing my weapon. Xavier jumps out of the way. The halberd dissipates, then materializes in my hands again. "This is the last time you cause pain, Xavier. You taught me wrong. Now I'll teach you right."  
  
"Catchy lines." the hooded boy teases, shifting his javelin from one hand to the other. He waves the weapon in the air mockingly, then tosses it at me. I try to dodge it, but it goes right through one of my wings and I fall to the ground.  
  
I immediately jump to my feet and grasp my halberd. "You're such a horrible person. I've always wanted revenge on you."  
  
"Is this Destiny talking or Fate?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
Xavier smirks. "I s'pose not. Fate's sided with Destiny."  
  
"Or, maybe you should say, Destiny's sided with herself."  
  
"You're starting to confuse me."  
  
"I know. That's the point."  
  
Xavier silently curses himself as I leap at him. He narrowly dodges the halberd attack, but I extract my claws and slash him across the face. The hooded boy kneels on the ground, face buried in his hands, hissing from pain and anger. Finally, he glares at me. A scar is travelling across his nose, the second is directly under his eyes, and the third is... (ew)... straight across his eyes.  
  
"Stupid, monkey-brained brat." he insults me.  
  
"I resent that." I reply, twirling my weapon like a baton and hacking at him furiously. Xavier, who obviously has an ability that makes his attack power rise when he's infuriated, takes the blows but deals heavier damage.  
  
I land on my back, a few feet away from Storm. He reaches for me. "Des- er, Fate! Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." I reply, but then Xavier kicks me and I fly over a tombstone and land behind it. But I ignore the pain and sit up, my eyes widening in shock. A white, glowing jewel is nestled into the dirt, sticking halfway out. I grab it and look at Xavier, who's tormenting Storm. "Storm! Think fast!"  
  
The cloaked boy looks shocked as my friend catches the ability, and he backs away. "N-no... Not the Final Combo..."  
  
The jewel disappears and Kristina, Storm, and I begin glowing with a white light. I feel the strength being drained from my body, but I stay conscious long enough to watch a fantastic light show performed by the one and only Storm...  
  
***  
  
"Destiny?" Sora's voice calls me, and I feel something poking me in the chest. "Oh, guys, she's waking up! Give her room to breathe!"  
  
I rub my head, then look up at Sora and the others. The first thing out of my mouth is, "How come I've gone unconscious so many times on this seemingly neverending adventure?" I laugh along with everyone else. Everyone who's conscious, that is.  
  
Storm and Kristina had gone unconscious as well. They're both leaning on the wall, on each side of me. The Air Pirate has a bandage on his left arm and Kristina's head is all bandaged up. My shoulder is covered in bandages as well. Sora crouches down in front of me. "We arrived in time to watch the fireworks."  
  
"Trinity Limit." grumbles Donald irritably. "I can't believe that a Heartless can do Trinity Limit..."  
  
"Maybe it's because he's pure- nevermind." begins Mel. I snicker, because I know she was about to say "pure-HEARTed". It's true though, I think to myself as I look at Storm. He's so nice...  
  
"Trinity Limit," I whisper to myself. The words sound so beautiful and... right. It fits the name of the lightshow earlier perfectly, at least I think so. "Storm, you performed Trinity Limit. The Final Combo."  
  
I'm suddenly distracted by groans of pain. "Ohh... My head, it feels like it's bleeding. Whee, I'm flying." I look at Kristina, who's waking up, but in a state of delirium. "Pretty kitty... very pretty kitty... No, I'm not a cat, I'm a blue fox."  
  
Maria, Mel, and I giggle.  
  
"What? What are you laughing at?" Kristina demands in a dream tone. "No, I'm not the king of Spain. Stop asking."  
  
The three of us start laughing out loud. Obviously she's going back and forth from being delirious to being normal. Sora, Donald, and Goofy look at us as if we're mentally ill. I tell them what Kristina is saying, and Sora and Goofy laugh. Donald continues sulking around in the background.  
  
"Krissy, shut up." growls Storm as he's waking up, rubbing his eyes wearily.  
  
"Don't call me Krissy," demands Kristina, "My name's Kristina. Now, who is Eva and why is she running in circles?"  
  
I help Storm up and he stares at Kristina. "Sometimes I feel sorry for that girl."  
  
"You've only personally known her for an hour or two," I point out, poking him in the arm. I stop when he glares at me. "But it's true, though. You can't help but pity her..."  
  
"Why pity me? Maybe I'm normal and everyone else is weird." declares the Wyvern. At that remark, all of us are rolling on the floor and cracking up. Kristina looks at us strangely, then starts flying aimlessly around the room.  
  
I go up to Sora and tug at his jacket. "Where are we, anyway?"  
  
We appear to be in a laboratory of some sort. The Keyblade master bends down to my level. "This is Doctor Finkelstein's lab. He and Sally and Jack are trying to make an actual heart."  
  
"Can he make half of one?" I question. "That would help."  
  
"'Fraid not yet." answers Jack as he walks into the room. I recognize him from earlier, but no one but me and Kristina do. "Ah, you must be Storm, Destiny's other friend, correct?"  
  
Storm nods. Kristina starts yelling something about jell-o, but none of us pay much attention.  
  
"We already got all of the ingrediants for the heart," Sora says, handing Jack the items he was holding in his hands. The scary-looking man takes them and gives them to Dr. Finkelstein.  
  
I wander around the room, half out of boredom, half in order to make sure that Kristina didn't hurt herself. I pause for a moment to watch them try and create a heart... Then something flickers in the corner of my eye. I turn and look at the door for a long time. It creaks open slightly, and small fingers quickly appear around the side and then disappear behind the door again.  
  
Smiling to myself, I calmly stroll over as if still lost in thought, then lean on the wall next to the door. The entrance bursts open and three kids, dressed up for Halloween, zoom inside. I grab one's wrist before he can get away; he's dressed up in a skeleton costume. Shrieks of surprise and fright echo thorugh the lab as one of the little brats grabs the artificial heart.  
  
They run out of the laboratory, and the other boy helps my captive out of my grasp. Without thinking, I follow them outside and stop. "What am I doing? I have wings right now..." I flex the wings on my back, then take to the air and come along behind.  
  
If it's possible, Halloween Town is even creepier from above. This late at night, nearly all the lights are out, save for a few lanterns. A few kids with flashlights are running around getting candy. The moon is huge and a bright, dandelion color. There are still no stars. My eyes stay focused on the little rascals running away with the heart.  
  
***  
  
I fold my wings and walk up, completely in awe of the looming tower of rubbish that I heard Lock, Shock, and Barrel (the kids) refer to as "Oogie's Manor". Doesn't look much like a manor to me, but I'm not Oogie and I didn't name it, so it's not my choice. I decide that sneaking in would be best, because I can sense the presence of eager Gargoyles in the air around me.  
  
Quietly I slip into the shadows and tiptoe along, careful not to make a sound and bowing my head so the Heartless won't see my burning red eyes. A cold wind blows by; I shiver and hug myself for warmth. My ears twitch and I look up. I can hear a deep voice yelling at the trio at the top of the "manor".  
  
Cautiously, I spread my wings and fly up to a high window. I see what looks like a humongous... burlap sack yelling at the three thieves. They're all scrunched up in the corner, scared out of their minds. The burlap sack (who's obviously "Oogie") laughs; I wince. He has a HORRIBLE laugh!  
  
Suddenly, from the cold, I sneeze.  
  
"What was that?" grumbles Oogie, looking towards the window. I shriek and fly for my life, which was apparantly a terrible idea - Gargoyles appear around me, their claws flashing at me.  
  
Two grab my arms, but I kick them off and keep flying away. BANG! One hits me with its blue fire ability and a ton of them surround me. I go upwards and a stream of them follow me, charging up for their blue fire attacks. Shrieking as I feel the unusual coldness of the fire, I tumble to the ground. Now I have to deal with Gargoyles and Shadows...  
  
[The halberd, you moron, the halberd!]  
  
Oh! Right...  
  
[You can be so DENSE sometimes!]  
  
Well, thank YOU! Sheesh...  
  
I summon the halberd and thwack a Shadow upside the head. But it's too late - there are too many Heartless. Shrugging, I just hack away at them while I can. But... They just keep coming...  
  
Something grabs my shoulder and teleports us somewhere else. I find myself on the roof of Oogie's Manor; giggling to myself, I look down to see the flustered Heartless.  
  
"You could have killed yourself, Des." Storm remarks.  
  
"I know." I sigh, then I look up at him. "Thanks for saving me. I thought I was going to die."  
  
"No worries. Let's go back and join the others."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
We both spread our wings and soar down to join the others.  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
Audience: *claps* YAY! MAJI FINALLY GOT THE CHAPTER UP! *dances wildly*  
  
Gypsy: I'll bet they all thought that you'd died!  
  
Maji: *doesn't hear her* *is sitting in the corner reading the second volume of 'Tokyo Mew Mew' for the fifteenth time* *drools*  
  
All the Muses: --;  
  
Pudding: *falls through the roof* WHEE!  
  
Maji: *throws the book down* YAY! 'TIS PUDDING!  
  
Pudding: ^^ Hi. I'm Pudding from Tokyo Mew Mew.  
  
Chibi Leon: We already know that. Maji adores you.  
  
Pudding: Cool!  
  
(Maji and Pudding do the happy dance)  
  
Chibi Kenshin: *looks up* New muse?  
  
Maji: I hope.  
  
Pudding: I'll think about it...  
  
Maji: YAYNESS! ^^  
  
Ryou: *walks in* *sweatdrops* No, Pudding, you have to help the others beat the aliens.  
  
Pudding: Aw... *walks away with Ryou*  
  
Maji: *cries waterfall tears* *hugs her knees and rocks back and forth, sucking her thumb*  
  
Gypsy: --;  
  
[Disclaimer]  
  
I OWN ALL! *ish attacked*  
  
Mary Sue: *uses her AMAZING POWERS to blast all of the lawyers away*  
  
Cool! More spoilers for ASAS! ^^  
  
Mary Sue: No prob. Any time. *vanishes in a puff of smoke* 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Half-Heartless  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"I think he likes ya." Kristina giggles, nudging me.  
  
"He's Heartless, Krissy." I softly say the her. If I was human, my entire face, no, my entire BODY would be bright red. The Wyvern is making such a big deal about Storm saving me every time I get into trouble. "He can't like girls."  
  
Kristina smirks and leans over to me. "Yes, but what about YOU? You're half- Heartless." I punch her in the shoulder and she flies ahead. We're travelling up the labyrinthine "staircase" of Oogie's manor. Man, Oogie should get a job as a maze-maker!  
  
...  
  
I hate it when I get off track.  
  
I follow along behind the group, reflecting on past moments. My life now is so different from my life a long time ago. Four years spent as a half- Heartless. Even the first three were a heck of a lot more carefree than this little adventure! I thought getting away from Deep Jungle would make me feel better. But instead, I'm suffering from severe nostalgia. I want to go back. I wish I had hidden in the bamboo while Sora fought through the hordes of Heartless.  
  
"Des, you okay?"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
Kristina snickers and winks at me as Storm falls back to check on me. I shake my fist at her threateningly. The Air Pirate ignores my gesture. "You sure? You seemed dazed and your head was bowed, like you were sick or worried or something."  
  
"I'm positive," I reassure him, "I'm fine. I don't want you to worry."  
  
"Sorry. It's just, I don't want you to get sick or hurt. I nearly killed you a few times, and you have Fate inside of you sometimes taking control... Plus you went unconscious before Kristina when I did Trinity Limit." Storm tells me. "And why are you straggling behind all of us like some kind of anti-social weirdo? C'mon, join the party!"  
  
He grabs my hand and pulls me up with everyone else. I look up. We're almost to the top. I sigh and think about what Storm told me. When he used that tone of voice... it's as if he blames all of my misfortunes on himself. It wasn't his fault Xavier controlled him, and it isn't his fault that I have a dark side. It's more of my fault, since I'm so weak, that I fainted before anyone else when Storm used the Final Combo.  
  
So why does he blame it on himself? Storm used to be so optimistic and cheerful. But... so did I... before this ridiculous thing began.  
  
"You're beating yourself up for stuff you're not responsible for." Mel whispers in my ear. I blush and realize that I'm doing EXACTLY the same thing Storm is doing. The Requiem floats around my head. "Kristina told me what she told you. Don't listen to her. She's soft in the head. You an' Storm are just really great friends."  
  
Snickering at my idiocy, I straighten myself, head held high, and trot along with everyone else. We finally reach the very tip, where Lock, Shock, and Barrel are hiding. I glance at the ground far below and try not to have a panic attack as we enter the small chamber.  
  
No one's inside. We all search around the room, but the kids aren't there. Suddenly, I'm startled by a childish voice. "HIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Someone's foot connects with my back and sends me sprawling. Shock dances around. "Whee-hee! Come and get me!"  
  
Sora hits her (AN: I THINK Shock is the girl...) and the little witch is thrown across the floor. Barrel and Lock come out of hiding. The battle goes on for awhile, but it's relatively easy and we eventually have them sitting around crying. Donald tries to get them into telling us things, but they won't tell.  
  
"But it has nothing to do with that lever right there." Barrel declares, pointing at the lever in the corner.  
  
What an idiot.  
  
I start to pull on the lever, but a trap door opens underneath me. I grasp onto the sides, but something grabs my feet and drags me down. Storm grabs onto my hand, Maria puts her arms around his waist and helps, Kristina clutches Maria's tail, Sora grabs the Wyvern's wings, Goofy grabs onto Sora and Donald grabs onto Goofy. Mel floats worriedly above me, unable to do anything.  
  
The being that's grabbing me pulls hard. Storm's grip breaks, but the impact sends him and Maria falling down with me. We land in a dark room, and the trap door shuts on its own. I can hear Sora and the others rattling it and calling our names, but we fell from such an awful height that I had the wind knocked out of me.  
  
The light flicks on and I hear Maria scream. Oogie Boogie towers over us, an evil smile on his face. "I was just aimin' for the half-Heartless, but three traitors would get more of a reward than one. Heh, heh! G'night, sweet little Heartless."  
  
A nauseating smell fills the air as gas fills the chamber. Oogie walks out of the room, chuckling darkly. The world starts to spin around me. I cough and sputter, trying to keep my eyes open. But I'm so sleepy... I yawn and start to fall asleep, but someone shakes me.  
  
"Des, don't fall asleep!" Maria insists drowsily. "Oogie Boogie will take you away and you'll get killed for betraying the Heartless! Don't!"  
  
"What... About... You?" I ask, yawning.  
  
Maria starts to go limp. She leans into me. "I'll be fine. I'm not nearly as wanted as you are. They'll just throw me in a prison. But for your sake, Des, stay awake!" She falls asleep in my lap.  
  
I try to fight the sleepiness, but the gas is seeping into my mind and my eyelids droop. I fall onto the floor next to my friend and tumble into a deep slumber.  
  
Fate "wakes me up" in the funhouse place, where I first saw her. She prods me in the chest with the halberd. "So, you're givin' up that easy, huh? I'm ashamed! You idiot! You're gonna get yourself killed! And Maria and Storm are gonna get captured! Think of how happy Oogie will be! He'll be REWARDED for this!"  
  
"Well, uh, excuse me, but that gas was pretty strong!" I reply sarcastically. I snatch the halberd out of her hands and prod HER in the chest with every syllable. "According to what you just said, YOU gave up, YOU'RE ashamed of yourself, YOU just called YOURSELF an idiot and YOU'RE gonna get YOURSELF killed!"  
  
"Will you knock it off with the split-personality for a second???" Fate glares at me darkly, then grabs the halberd and makes it vanish.  
  
I want to stick my tongue out at her SO badly. "You never did! Oh, silly me! I never did! And why am I talking to myself? No sense in that!"  
  
"What's with the attitude?"  
  
"Gas made me cranky. And I rather dislike it when I'm woken up by myself and yelled at... by myself!"  
  
"Okay, now you're overdoing it!"  
  
"You overdid it!"  
  
Fate crosses her arms. Her red eyes burn at me. "I know why you have such an attitude. You hate yourself. For just existing in the first place. On the outside you look so perky and happy, but that's just a shield to reassure everyone else! You hurt inside. First off, you'll never be accepted by neither Heartless nor humans because you're half-Heartless! Second off, Xavier possessed Storm 'cause he wanted YOU. Oogie took both Storm and Maria hostage because he wanted YOU. I started haunting you in the first place because the Heartless wanted YOU. Everyone hates you! They're searching for you! They want to kill you! All because Ansem is enra- "  
  
"Who's Ansem?" I query, tilting my head to the side in sudden curiousity. The winged Bouncywild looks as if she is mentally scolding herself for letting something slip.  
  
"You weren't supposed to find out until you met him." Fate explains. "But since I've converted to the good side, I'll tell you." She sits down and pats the ground next to her. I obey and sit down next to her. I gasp in awe and shock when the mirrors begin playing a movie.  
  
A silver-haired man with tan skin and yellow-orange eyes appears onscreen. He's leaning over a desk with a pen in hand, writing something in messy hand-writing. As past events play out before my very eyes, Fate narrarates. "Ansem is the man you see before you. Originally, he wanted to protect the people of Hollow Bastion from being destroyed by darkness. But, eventually, he accidentily created a Heartless."  
  
The image of Ansem standing in front of a single Shadow, looking very startled, appears. "He conducted more experiments, created more Heartless. Ansem built a machine that could create artificial Heartless. Finally, to discover more about the Heartless, he became one himself. He lost all kindness in the process, and Hollow Bastion was overrun with the Heartless. They shattered the barriers between worlds and went to other worlds. Like Traverse Town."  
  
I shriek in terror as the Fourth District incident plays out before my very eyes. Before my human form is attacked by the Soldier I hide my eyes in my hands. Fate just continues speaking. "So you could say that Ansem created the Heartless."  
  
The funhouse returns to normal and my dark side grasps my hand. She pulls me through a mirror like so long ago, but I find the quiet darkness peaceful. Fate fades out of existence, the essence of a smile around her, and I'm enveloped by a bright light.  
  
"Well, Oogie, you found her. Good work."  
  
"It was nothing! And what about her two buddies?"  
  
"You'll get a bonus for them as well. Ansem will be pleased."  
  
My eyes eventually adjust to the darkness of the room. I try to stand up, but there's a collar around my neck with a chain connected to the wall, so I'm forced to sit down. A lady with a pale green skin, narrow, dark eyes, and a black robe smirks at me with a certain superiority.  
  
She waves her staff at me. "I'm afraid you're not going anywhere, my dear!"  
  
"Where's Maria and Storm?" I demand. Oogie Boogie laughs and I grow more angry. "Well, where are they? Are they dead? Did you throw them in a dungeon somewhere? Where am I?!"  
  
"You are in Hollow Bastion," the woman answers, smirking in her conceited way. "And as for your friends. They are alive and well. They're not in a dungeon, but are being held captive in the Dragon's Nest." She leans in. "And I am Maleficent."  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
Maji: Short chapter, I'm having brain damage. Sorry for the long wait, I moved... So much packing and unpacking of boxes... ^^; Here are some extras:  
  
Interesting fact:  
  
It appeared, in Kingdom Hearts, that there were no Final Fantasy IX characters. Indeed, there weren't, but after some research, I found that Squaresoft had put something in there that was reminiscent of FFIX (and yes, it's something other than Donald's "Save the Queen" staff). You know the magic Heartless? Blue Rhapsody, Green Requiem, all that good stuff. Well, they've got something in common other than the way they're magical. The beginning of their name is a color. The second part of their name is a type of song. In FFIX, there were sidebosses in Disk One called the Black Waltzes. They were towering six-foot Black Mages with wings (but No. 1 was crippled or something...). They used magic and had the same black skin and glowy yellow eyes. This may be a coincidence. You decide.  
  
Interesting story:  
  
There was a sleepover at my church the other day. I think somebody spiked my Mountain Dew. I drank one cup, then went back and drank another. About fifteen minutes later I wanted to throw up and I felt very dizzy. For the rest of the night I kept on getting hiccups and accidentily ran into things. There was also a hill right outside. I would go out and roll down it. One time, everyone was on the hill and talking and stuff, when these two guys walk up to us. They have things with them that look like guns, so of course we run away screaming. Later, L.T. (the supervisor) talks to them. It turns out that the "guns" are cell phones and the two guys are high on drugs or something. One of the girls, Jechro, says, "You guys made such a big deal out of it we all thought that there were fifty guys out here."  
  
Heehee. I'll put a mini-skit of the HH characters right here. They're very OOC. You have been warned.  
  
Destiny: *waves* Hi.  
  
Storm: What? Do we, like, do something?  
  
Maji: Duh.  
  
Storm: Can I kill Maria?  
  
Maji: No.  
  
Maria: *evil glare* Bakayaro.  
  
Storm: *gasps* Take that back!  
  
Maria: NEVER!  
  
Destiny: *watches with popcorn*  
  
Maji: *pokes her* Can I have some?  
  
Destiny: *holds the tub of popcorn protectively* Mine, evil demon authoress!  
  
Maji: --;  
  
Storm: *thwacks Maria upside the head* Bit-  
  
Maji: Language.  
  
Storm: BITE ME, YA FOOL! *chases Maria* Die, evil demon Bouncywild!  
  
Maria: I'm not a demon! _ *pounces on Storm*  
  
Storm: STOP! *pushes Destiny aside* I dun want you to get hurt.  
  
Maria: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-  
  
Storm: *slaps Maria* I told you to stop doing that!!! I'd rather be dead than in love with Des!  
  
Destiny: *gets teary-eyed*  
  
Maji: *evil grin* Oh, Storm, you're going to hate me so badly by the end of the story...  
  
Storm: I didn't need to hear that. Now I'm curious. What happens?  
  
Maji: That's all I'm saying...  
  
Storm: ...I'm scared now.  
  
Destiny: Heehee. I know what happens. I have the script.  
  
Storm: Let me see it.  
  
Destiny: No.  
  
Storm: If you don't, I'll torment you until the day you die.  
  
Destiny: I dun care.  
  
Maji: ...  
  
Maria: ...  
  
Storm: ...  
  
Destiny: ...Well?  
  
Storm: Well what?  
  
Destiny: Arencha gonna torment me?  
  
Storm: No. I need a way to get that script.  
  
Destiny: Don't try. Nothing works.  
  
Storm: I'll give you a cookie.  
  
Destiny: Okay! *snatches the cookie and gives Storm the script* *gobbles down the cookie*  
  
Storm: -_- Des...  
  
Destiny: Whuh? *cookie crumbs fall out of her mouth*  
  
Maria: Des, have some manners.  
  
Storm: Maria, shut up. *waves the script in the air* This is the script to Maji's upcoming NeoPet story, you moron.  
  
Destiny: Oh...  
  
Maji: Poor Destiny. There's not much between her ears besides air currents.  
  
Destiny: Is that a good thing?  
  
Storm: *sarcasm* Yes, Des, it is.  
  
Destiny: SWEET!  
  
-End-  
  
[Disclaimer]  
  
Lawyers: *chase after Maji*  
  
EEEEK! I scared!  
  
Lawyers: *take out assorted instruments of torture* Disclaimer, now!  
  
NEVER!!!!  
  
Lawyers: YOU MUST! *run after Maji*  
  
Vivi: *watches* Entertaining.  
  
Oh, and Krissy belongs to Blue Fox. I'm not saying aaaaaaaaanymore. 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Half-Heartless  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Tick, tock, tick, tock.  
  
My tail swishes angrily as the clock on the wall ticks. I struggle, but the chains are strong. It wouldn't matter anyway; Maleficent's been watching me every second since I came here. She could just summon some Defenders and have them beat me to a pulp. So here I sit, bored out of my skull. I know I shouldn't be bored, but just sitting here... It's not exactly the adventure I had in mind when I first boarded the Gummi Ship.  
  
Ever since I became half-Heartless, I vowed to never teleport - it reminds me too much of what I lost (whoa - deja vu, anyone?). A second ago I tried breaking the vow, but the chains are obviously enchanted in some way. I would need some kind of metal or stone to break these things. Plus they're digging into my skin. It hurts. Badly. Maybe I should have stayed at Traverse Town with Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith.  
  
Oh, yeah. I couldn't talk back then.  
  
"You know, I used to be in choir." I remark, more to myself than anyone else. "But it took about a month of practice to get in - it still takes awhile for me to get used to a new song. I always started out by singing off key. The only one I can really remember is-"  
  
Maleficent hits me lightly on the head with her staff. "Hold your tongue, brat."  
  
"I don't have one!" I reply sarcastically, then duck my head to avoid another swing. Maleficent scowls at me, but does nothing else.  
  
Tick, tock, tick, tock.  
  
[Fate?]  
  
[Yeah?]  
  
[I'm bored.]  
  
[I know. So am I.]  
  
[Do you think that we're supposed to be bored? Are prisoners usually not bored?]  
  
[I'm not sure. I've read plenty of books on the subject, but they were fiction.]  
  
[Have you read any of those Choose-Your-Own adventures? I have.]  
  
[Well, DUH I have!]  
  
[Oh yeah...]  
  
I must be losing my mind.  
  
Tick, tock, tick, tock.  
  
It's been exactly a day since I came here. Sora and everyone else are probably camping out in Halloween Town before journeying to Neverland. I sigh. I was really looking forward to seeing Neverland, after hearing all those stories Storm told me about it. The stories about flying if you have faith - not that I need faith anymore, I have Fate - and fairies and flying boys... Oh, I wish I could see it. The first star to the right.  
  
Dragon's Nest... That was where my friends were being held captive. Who were they being watched by? No one? Then... My brain suddenly screeched to a stop. If no one was watching them, then Storm could break their bonds with his sword and they would be free. Oh, but how would they ever know???  
  
[Hey, Fate, can you talk to others besides me?]  
  
[Why, yes, of course.]  
  
[Then can you tell Maria and Storm-]  
  
[I'm one step ahead of you. Hold on.]  
  
I hum an off-key tune to myself. It was the song we were singing the day the Heartless attacked, but it no longer made me feel sad. If I hadn't gone half-Heartless, I never would have met Maria or Storm or Mel or Kristina or Sora... I shudder. What if kismet had planned out an entirely different destiny for me? And why the heck did my mom name me Destiny?  
  
My train of thought branches off. If I could have chosen my own name, it would be something cute or pretty-sounding, like Aprilette or Candra. Since I was born in April, I allowed some of my friends to call me the former (Aprilette, in case you have short term memory loss).  
  
Suddenly, I come to think about all of my friends and family back in the Fourth District. Mom, Dad, Shawn, Natalie, Linda, Fowler, Eloise, and Zeke. I wasn't exactly popular, but I had four close friends and a happy family.  
  
[Sorry to interrupt your thought marathon, but I delivered the message. Storm asks where you are.]  
  
"Where in Hollow Bastion am I?" I inquire.  
  
Maleficent looks up from a book she's reading and raises her eyebrows. "Great Hall. Why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
[You hear that?]  
  
[I'm on my way!]  
  
"In the face of darkness, I shall aid.  
  
Wishes will grant, dreams will mend.  
  
Light did come and it has stayed.  
  
A helping hand it should lend."  
  
I softly repeat the verse of the only song I can remember to myself. It fills me with cheer. Everything worked out so far. Fate's telling Storm and Maria my plan, and I'm comfortably (not really) waiting here. But how long will it be before Maleficent says it's time and kills me? The thought of death makes - and this may sound reeeeeaaaaaaaally cliche - my life flash before my eyes.  
  
What would my friends do if I wasn't here?  
  
Maria... She takes care of me like I'm her daughter. She's so protective. Underneath that baby-sitter outlook rests a caring, fun-loving soul that can make me laugh no matter where or when with her silly antics. A Bouncywild really fits Maria - she's a monkey.  
  
Storm is so sweet. Like Maria, he takes care of me, but it feels more like he's a brother instead of a father. I can easily say that he's my best friend without feeling guilty about my other friends. Boys are naturally stronger than girls, and since most of the gang consists of girls, Storm is a big help.  
  
Mel. Little Melanie. The semi-preppish Green Requiem would rather complain about stuff than notice the fun things in life. Sometimes she checks up on me, but she's not protective like Storm and Maria, and Mel's a little selfish. But what's an adventure without a tagalong?  
  
Poor Kristina. There's practically nothing between her ears besides air currents. Her sunny personality makes up for this, though. The goofy Wyvern is pretty much the overall comic relief for this journey. She makes me laugh and is very friendly and bouncy.  
  
[They're on their way.]  
  
[Thanks.]  
  
Tick, tock, tick...  
  
Gong! Gong! Gong! Gong! Gong! Gong! Gong! Gong! Gong! Gong! Gong! Gong!  
  
Midnight.  
  
Two Defenders appear and pull keys out of nowhere. They unlock my chains. I have a second to numbly lay on the ground. My legs are asleep. Maleficent reaches down and grabs me by the skin on my neck. Despite my cries of protest, the Heartless hold me while the sorceress' staff is pressed to my forehead.  
  
"You've caused us nothing but trouble." Maleficent sneers at me. The tip of her staff is hot. I try to get away from the burning sensation, but the Defenders have a tight hold on me. "Now, little Destiny, it's time to pay for what you've done."  
  
My eyes nervously dart about as perspiration trails down my face. First to the large heart-shaped door guarded by electricity, then to the winding stairs covered in red velvet and to the dark area at the bottom. I don't want to die. I don't want to die.  
  
I would like to say good-bye to my friends first.  
  
I wanted to make Mel laugh.  
  
I wish that I had gotten Maria to lighten up a little.  
  
I could've learned a circus trick and paired up with Kristina.  
  
And Storm... I wanted to see if what Kristina said about him was true or not.  
  
"Any last words, chinchilla?" Maleficent teases.  
  
I glare at her. "I'm a monkey," I correct her, my voice a low growl, "And Sora's going to win. You're a wimp."  
  
The woman's eyes flash at me. I wince as small lightning seems to travel from her fingers to the tip of her weapon. The burning sensation increases. I hold in a scream of pain. Maleficent's eyes meet mine, and she smirks coldly. "THUNDAGA!"  
  
A horrible pain explodes through me, unlike any I've ever experienced. The electricity sears through me, a tormenting whip, a terrible storm raging in every empty space within me. Tears drip to the floor as I feel every fiber of my frame lose its strength and give in to exhaustion. CRASH! BANG! The pain stops, but my entire body is still throbbing. I lay limp on the floor, my vision flickering. Maria grabs me and hugs me.  
  
"Des, I'm so glad we got here before you died!" She cries. The Bouncywild watches as Storm fends off the Defenders. Maleficent clenches her teeth and disappears into a dark portal.  
  
Once the Defenders are dead, Storm walks over to us and kneels down. "Hi, Des. Can you talk?" I try, but I break out in a coughing fit. "I'm guessing that that means 'no'." He takes me from Maria and pushes off the ground. "Let's go find someone who can help Des."  
  
"Right." Maria nods.  
  
What would I do without my closest friends, Maria and Storm?  
  
I fall unconscious (is that the forty-fifth time?) sometime while we're scouring the maze-like corridors of Hollow Bastion. Unlike so many other times, this time I feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
But before I do, I realize that Maria and Storm's voices were echoing. Their voices had been lowered.  
  
***  
  
The first sensation I feel is that of a warm liquid absorbing into my skin. Trembling, I take a struggled breath and open my eyes. A wonderful bubbly feeling brings my pained limbs back to life, and I shakily rise to my feet and reach for support. Maria's silky paw grabs mine before I can fall. Storm screws the lid back onto the empty Potion bottle and throws it over his shoulder. I hear the empty clattering sound as it skids across the marble floor of Hollow Bastion.  
  
I look around the cozy room. Shelf upon shelf is stuffed with books. A winding marble staircase with golden railing leads up to the second floor, which holds even more books. "Wow... Where are we?"  
  
"The library," Maria informs me. The sound of her voice reminds me that the two of them were currently speaking with human voices. At my strange look, Maria shrugs. "If you're wondering about our voices, don't ask us. We woke up and we were speaking in English."  
  
"So, what's up?" I inquire, pulling out a chair and sitting in it.  
  
Storm flies up and sits on top of a shelf. "It turns out that everyone is after you, because you seem to be the pinnacle of the recent betrayals, which, of course, are you, me, Maria, Mel, and Kristina. Because of that, you're looked upon as a threat. All of the traitors are to be captured, and you're to be killed. They want us alive. They don't care whether you're dead or not. Big reward if they get us all."  
  
"What's the reward?" I ask, horrified, yet interested.  
  
"After the Heartless helps defeat the Keyblade master," Maria chimes in, "They get their heart back, and they're sent to another universe so that they won't get bugged by the Heartless any longer. Not only that, but this freak-o named Ansem says that they'll get a guardian Heartless to protect them. If the captor isn't Heartless, then they get everything minus the 'getting their heart back' part."  
  
"Unfortunately for Oogie Boogie, he was defeated before this could be arranged." Storm finishes. I silently stare into space, letting the whole thing sink in. The I recall what Fate told me about Ansem.  
  
"Ansem," I murmur, just loud enough so that my friends can hear. "He created the Heartless. He also invented a machine that created artificial Heartless."  
  
My friends are surprised. Maria blinks and looks at Storm. "Neither of us can remember our human years. Do you think that we might be artificial Heartless? That would be just terrible!"  
  
"Naw." Storm shakes his head reassuringly. My Bouncywild friend relaxes a little, but you can tell she's not convinced.  
  
A light falls through a stained glass window. I look up. "The first light of dawn. Sora should be packing up and getting ready to go to Neverland. Wanna meet him there, guys?"  
  
"Sure." Maria agrees. Storm nods.  
  
"GROUP HUG!" Storm declares jokingly. I giggle as we all hug each other. Storm teleports us all away into a whole other world.  
  
It's freezing cold. A mist has settled over the area. I can faintly make out poles going up into the ceiling, and a ladder all the way across the room is distinguished by a light coming from the ceiling. The floor is normal, but the wall is curved, and creaking noises are coming from the floor. Everything is made of wood.  
  
"The freezer," Storm whispers. "If we're quiet enough, we can make our way across the room to the ladder without getting attacked by Chlo - I mean, the Heartless."  
  
Quiet as the three blind mice, minus the blind part, we creep slowly across the room. I feel like I'm going to die of hypothermia, it's so cold. The floorboards creak loudly with every step. The eerie feeling that one is being watched by millions of little eyes chills me. My own neon yellow orbs dart nervously around the room, knowing that Heartless are everywhere, waiting for us to trip or make one mistake...  
  
A shadow moves, throwing something out into the open. Maria jumps to avoid it, but falls on her bottom, making a sickeningly loud CREEAAAK noise. Knowing what to expect, Storm jumps backwards to dodge a Shadow's swipe and unsheathes his amethyst weapon. I summon the halberd and drop into a battle stance, while Maria readies her slingshot.  
  
The pitch black Heartless melt out of the floor and are joined by an assortment of magic Heartless. Whenever I'm not fending off my own adversaries, I pause to look at Storm. He's obviously a lot stronger than he was. Either that, or he's gotten a lot more agile and clever. A Yellow Opera throws itself at him, but the Air Pirate takes wing and swiftly flies above it, crashing his sword down on the thing's head and destroying it before it had time to react. A quick Strike Raid destroys a conglomeration of Shadows.  
  
Maria leaps around like the limber monkey she is, dodging attacks and tossing bananas, striking random Heartless with her slingshot. She teases the enemies and scuffles off faster than they can follow. My friend hops behind me and attacks a Red Nocturne that had been charging up its ability. I hastily thank her and go back to fighting.  
  
After awhile, the Heartless dwindle away to nothing and the three of us collapse on the ground, exhausted. Maria finally gets up and wanders over the the ladder. Storm and I follow close behind.  
  
I'd spent so much time in the freezer that my cold skin feels like it's burning now that it's exposed to warmth. I sit on the floor for a moment, letting myself sweat as I adapt to the sudden change in temperature. I look around. We're in some sort of narrow corridor. There is no sound but the gentle rocking of the ship.  
  
"I'm sleepy," I declare without thinking, blinking rapidly to keep my eyes from closing. Storm and Maria start snickering despite the fact that we're lost in the middle of a ship that's floating listlessly in the air.  
  
"Can't imagine why," Maria giggles, "You just had a two-hour-long nap. But you were probably hurting, weren't you?" She starts to walk off. "I'll look around for food. Storm's told so many stories about Neverland that I actually recognize it, and I should know the place like the back of my hand. Storm, keep an eye on Des."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" I smile as Storm salutes my Bouncywild friend. Maria just rolls her eyes and walks out of the room. He sits down next to me. "You really tired, Des? You were unconscious for quite awhile."  
  
"...Was I really unconscious for two hours?" I inquire. Both of us giggle and snicker.  
  
Storm shrugs. "I dunno. We don't have watches." He nudges me. "And if you're sleepy, then sleep. No use falling asleep in the middle of a fight later on. You need energy." He pokes me. I poke him back, and a huge poke- fight unfolds.  
  
Finally I yawn and lean on him. "I'll go to sleep now."  
  
"Sweet dreams, Destiny."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
***  
  
"Wake up, 'leepyhead." Fate prods me with the halberd.  
  
"Shut up. Why do you always have to bug me?" I mutter. Fate ignores me and continues prodding. Finally I roll over and survey my surroundings. I'm on the sunbathed hill. "So, what's up, Fate? Any news? What about questions that have been wandering around in my head, but I haven't noticed?"  
  
The winged Bouncywild makes the halberd disappear. She crosses her arms over her chest. "Well, there's been the recurring ones that are weaved into your thoughts and make them sound kinda curious, then there's the one about if Storm really like-likes you, and the most recent one about you sleeping for two hours. And, actually, you slept for two hours and a half."  
  
"Wow, that's helpful." My voice oozes sarcasm. "D'ya know if Storm DOES like-like me? It would help to pull me away from driving myself crazy."  
  
"Why, do you like him back?"  
  
I glare at her, aggravated. "Why are you asking yourself? No sense in that."  
  
"You know," Fate remarks, "You talk to yourself. A lot. I can ask myself whatever I want, too. So, do you like-like him back?"  
  
"Yes, no, maybe so."  
  
"You do. You know you do."  
  
"I can't HEAR you..."  
  
I plug my ears. Fate just keeps on chanting that I like Storm. I can hear her through my fingertips. That's the thing about Fate; she can be so obnoxious. Eventually, I turn to her. "Let's talk about something else, shall we." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Okay..." She seems disappointed. Fate blinks. "Well, there's not much to talk about. Since we're not on opposite sides anymore, we can't fight and make things interesting. And I've pretty much given up on the mysterious 'you and I are one' thing."  
  
"If I told others that I talk to myself, they'd think I was schizophrenic." I blurt out. Okay, where did THAT come from? My alter ego just stares at me pointedly.  
  
"In a way, you are."  
  
"That means you are too."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm talking to you with your body, remember?"  
  
"I hate you."  
  
We giggle a little bit, which seems a bit odd for Fate. She smiles at me. "You have a good sense of humor, Des."  
  
I blink. "Wow, since when do you call me Des?"  
  
"I do now."  
  
We giggle a little more. I grin like an idiot, overcome with happiness. What would I do without Fate to poke at me in my dreams?  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
Maji: Xx I made Fate kinda OOC. And the chapter had a crappy ending. *sigh* At least the chapter's long.  
  
Fate: *clings to Alana* I have fans! ^^ *is extremely happy*  
  
Maji: ...Okay, THAT was worse than the story. Oh, and the excuse for taking so long... I was abducted by aliens, and got my memory wiped, and I just remembered my story.  
  
Gypsy: *whispers* Actually, Vivi hit her over the head with a frying pan. She got amnesia, and we just recently managed to remind her of Half- Heartless. ^^; I made up a story so that Maji wouldn't kick Vivi out...  
  
Storm: *is quietly fuming in the corner*  
  
Destiny: *giggles like a fangirl* It looks like this story's headed for the Destorm pairing!  
  
Storm: Shut up...  
  
Maji: Who knows? I have plenty of twists in my mind.  
  
Storm: Please, kill me off. By all that is good, kill me off.  
  
Maji: Maybe I will. Maybe I won't.  
  
Maria: Des, maybe becoming a couple with Storm wouldn't be that great. Remember, Maji took that Mary Sue test, and if you fell in love, you were borderline, and if you didn't you definitely weren't a Mary Sue...  
  
Destiny: *grimaces* Don't remind me. Just the thought of being one of +them+ strikes fear in my heart.  
  
Fate: *prods her* +Half+-heart.  
  
Destiny: Whatever...  
  
Mel: Going for the mysterious effect? May I call you Squall?  
  
Destiny: Whatev- Shut up.  
  
--Goodies--  
  
-Onstage, Destiny seems like a gentle little Bouncywild, Maria seems like an overprotective helper, Storm seems like a friendly, kind jokester, Mel seems kinda selfish, and Kristina is hyper. How are they Behind the Scenes?  
  
BTS = Behind the Scenes  
  
Destiny - Kind of air-headed, BTS Destiny tends to follow others around and see what they're doing. She also has a MAJOR crush on Storm, but never told him - he'd probably shove her off a cliff if she did. Destiny also likes to annoy the heck out of Maria and Storm.  
  
Maria - BTS Maria is a bit of a tomboy. She's the most mature one of the group, but she still possesses the love to party that her story-self does. Maria LOVES teasing Destiny and Storm about how they go great together, even thought Storm chases after her with his sword when she does.  
  
Storm - He's... Kinda crazy. Oblivious to Des's crush on him, he spends most of his time writing his own stories that Maji refuses to post on the 'net - they're gruesome and morbid. All in all, Storm is one deranged, homical psycho... Not that that's BAD or anything...  
  
Mel - BTS Mel is like Destiny; air-headed. She has a love for nature and animals, and is a bit naive. BTS Mel is sweet and caring, plus she spends most of her time trying to convince Storm that killing is wrong. It never works, though.  
  
Kristina - Lessee, since she's a friend-insert, BTS Kristina is more or less the same.  
  
There you have it, folks. The secrets of the HH crew. Yes, they are all idiots, aren't they?  
  
[Disclaimer]  
  
I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Yes, I AM bored. However, I own Destiny, Storm, Maria, Mel, Xavier (I still have a use for him, don't worry), and... Oh, yeah! 'Member Travis, Jai, and Chloe? I own them, too, even though Chloe hasn't even made an appearance yet. So that makes... *counts* four girls, not counting Kristina, and four boys. Kristina belongs to blue fox.  
  
Girls: 5 (including Kristina)  
  
Boys: 4  
  
Canon characters: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Maleficent, and Ansem (kinda). So it's technically 5 1/2. 


	21. Chapter Twenty

Half-Heartless  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
[Do I really like Storm?]  
  
[Nah, I was just teasing.]  
  
I sigh in relief and decide to just drop the topic for awhile. We managed to find a way up onto the deck, and we're patiently sitting hidden in the shadows of some barrels. I tilt my head back and look into the velvety navy blue sky, flecked with glimmering stars. There's no sign of the Gummi Ship. My legs are falling asleep. I sigh again, this one in exasperation. I'm scared tha we'll get caught, and impatient with Sora. He could have skipped right by us by now.  
  
No, he wouldn't forget a world. But is Captain Hook's ship considered a world?  
  
Maria pokes me and whispers harshly. "Stop moving around so much, you'll get us caught!" I mutter something to myself and slump against the wooden wall, which is starting to itch. I do believe there's a splinter in my tail.  
  
Storm grabs both of us to keep us from toppling over when the ship lurches. He turns and looks up. "There's the ship. I think Hook's trying to hijack it!"  
  
"Oh, no!" I cry. The red ship tries to fly away, but ropes with hooks are thrown around it, and a cannonball rams straight into the side. I cover my eyes.  
  
A moment later, pirates shove Sora, Donald, Goofy, and everyone else forward. I hold my breath. The Heartless and pirates outnumber them and could easily kill them all; I can feel the power of the Heartless pulsing in the air. Captain Hook goes towards them, prodding Sora in the chest with his hook. The captain chuckles, but Sora just shoots him a death glare.  
  
"A boy. A little boy, his bumbling magician, his ludicrously stupid knight, and a little batch of Heartless tagging along like Mary's little lamb." He laughs at the absurdity of it. "Do you think that you can really defeat the Heartless?"  
  
"Why yes, yes I do." Sora snaps. Suddenly, there's a multitude of shrieks, and the Keymaster turns around to see that everyone is gone. I saw what happened; a trapdoor opened beneath them. "What did you do? Where is everyone?"  
  
Suddenly, Riku seems to materialize out of nowhere. He walks up to his former friend. "Why are you asking where they are? What about... her?"  
  
I crane my neck so that I can see who he's talking about. A girl around Sora's age is lying against the wall, head bowed, eyes shut, glossy auburn locks shadowing her pale face.  
  
"Kairi!" The Keyblade bearer exclaims. He starts to run to the girl, but two pirates run forward and block him off with their swords. Sora looks sadly at her, then glares daggers at the platinum-haired boy. Riku doesn't seem to notice. "Riku... why? You can't do anything to help her!"  
  
At that, a shadow falls over the traitor's almost unnaturally green-blue eyes. His eyes narrow, and he stalks towards Sora. Riku leans in and says one thing, teeth bared. "Yes. I. Can."  
  
A trapdoor opens underneath the chestnut-haired boy. I shrink back from his distressed cries, fading into the hull of the ship. Riku just stands there for a moment, but turns when Captain Hook starts to speak with him. "Bring the Heartless up here. You can control them, can you not?"  
  
"They're on Sora's side. They won't listen to me." Riku replies coolly. How can he be so calm when he just abandoned his best friend and converted to the Heartless side?  
  
I leaned forward, hoping to hear a little bit of a plan or something, but unfortunately, Maria's thinking the same thing. My friend loses her balance and topples into me, shoving me straight out into the open. Riku and Captain Hook turn. I can feel a surge of Heartless power in the air. All is silent.  
  
"Um... Hi?" I offer. Storm grabs me and lands on the edge of the crow's nest to avoid the prospect of me getting skewered; hundreds of Pirate Heartless just appeared. They kick aside the barrel to find Maria scrunched up against the wall.  
  
"Des, you stay here." Storm insists. He unsheathes his amethyst sword and hops off the rim. I watch as he fights off the Pirate enemies. Captain Hook and Riku seem to have vanished.  
  
"So, you're the little monkey-brat that's been hanging out with Storm." On instinct I summon the halberd and swivel around to block an attack. A female Air Pirate, definitely an odd sight after seeing Storm so often, backs away. Unlike the other Air Pirate, she has a glossy hair-like substance going a few inches past her shoulders. "Name's Chloe."  
  
She holds out her hand. I just glare. Chloe shrugs and pulls two daggers from a bands around her ankles. They're similar to Storm's sword, only inverted - onyx blades with amethyst hilts. I study the way she holds them; loosely, in an almost casual manner. She's an expert at flinging those things with a flick of her wrist. I'll be careful.  
  
"I hear you put up a fair fight against Xavier, Destiny. And don't look at me like you're surprised! Everyone knows about you, you little traitor. As I was saying, I love a good fight. Do you wanna?" Black flashes white and I dive out of the way to avoid getting a dagger stuck in my chest. The small weapon quivers in its place for a moment, then is immediately grasped by an airborne Chloe. "You're a quick one, you are." The female Air Pirate gives me a sardonic smile.  
  
"CHLOE!" She turns around. Storm is perched on the edge of the crow's nest.  
  
Chloe shrugs and gives him the same bitter half-smile. She adjusts the daggers to a more able position. I tackle her to the ground before she can take off his wings. "Give it up, you monkey-brained freak." I narrowly dodge a throw from one of her weapons. It rips my bow to shreds. "Heeheehee! Now you look like a boy!"  
  
"I won't when I rip off your hair and use it as a substitute." The halberd flickers to life in my hand. Chlore wasn't ready; she flies over the edge and crashes to the ground.  
  
"HALF-HEARTLESS BRAT!" The Air Pirate leader screams back up at me. I control the surge of anger that threatens to take over.  
  
Storm reaches over. "Why don't we go down there and teach her not to run her mouth too often?"  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself!" My friend scoops me up and we hover above the deck before landing. I get down and bring up my slingshot, hitting Chloe in the head with rocks. "C'mon, Chloe. Arencha gonna fight back? Or are you scared? Haha, loser!"  
  
My mocking goes straight to Chloe. She snarls and throws her daggers at us. Her anger must've rendered them off course; they completely miss us. The female Air Pirate takes to the air and retrieves her daggers before storing them away. "Now, you little freak of nature, you're going to see the fruits of the Air Pirates' nearly constant training."  
  
"Freak of nature?" I growl, more concerned about the insults than the threats. Chloe's got to learn to keep her mouth shut. But I realize that I should have been more alert - she's on me in less than a second, ripping and kicking and punching with every ounce of strength in her body.  
  
Storm tackles her and they roll across the deck, nearly falling off the side. I brandish my wepaon and run at them, but the floor opens up beneath me and swallows me up. I hit ground.  
  
Praise God, for 'tis the first time in this adventure that I didn't black out.  
  
"Storm!" I call back up, but the trapdoor is closed. Stupid freaking trapdoor... I growl deep in my throat and make the halberd go away. Where am I? I look around. I'm in a tiny little room, a bit dark, but I can fiantly see because the light from my eyes is illuminating the place.  
  
I spot a door and push it open. I arrive in a much more spacious room. A little ways away I can see a ladder stretching up to an elevated area. There are three doors leading to different rooms up there. I slip bak into the shadows - a stealth move that most Heartless can do - and sneak along, ducked down so nothing could spot me.  
  
I peer about, then I take a bold leap right out in front of the ladder. The bursting noise reaches my ears as Pirates, Shadows, and various other types of Heartless, including the shocking Shadow Sora, appear out of thin air, there beady lamp-yellow eyes targeted on me. With an "eep!" I scrambled up the ladder, but a Shadow grabs my tail.  
  
"Desssstiny," It hisses in the raspy voice of its Heartless species. "Come with usss. You won't regret it."  
  
"Get OFF me, you freakish little lunatic!" I yell at it. My claws unsheath and I slash off its hand. The clawed, black paw disintegrates and a misty black substance spills from the creature's wound. I squeak in terror as the rest of the Heartless start to approach me and flip up to the elevation.  
  
I turn to my right and burst right through that door, surveying the scene. I've been here before. It's the room above the Freezer. I walk around the room. Something tells me to go into one of the doors. Obeying the feeling, I crack it open. It's the Galley. I look up and spot a hole in the grating. There's still that nagging intuition.  
  
I clamber onto the shelf and through the hole.  
  
As soon as I enter the Cabin, I spot a ladder with a trapdoor above it. The feeling is pulsing with the beat of my half-heart now. Summoning my halberd for a reason unknown to me, I manage to climb the ladder with the flexibility that comes with being a monkey.  
  
I hesitate before opening the trapdoor. What could be in there that makes me feel so firghtened? Finally, I force myself to go thorugh the door and narrowly escape the swing of Sora's Keyblade.  
  
"Destiny?" The Keyblade master huffs. A blackened version of him with glowing yellow eyes stabs him with its version of the Key. I knock it off of him with my halberd.  
  
Donald casts Stop on the Antisora to make it hold still for a moment. "Well, you little Heartless, since you're here just fight, oka- EEP! FIRA!" The Heartless gets blown back by Fira, then all of us plunge into the battle and go at it.  
  
A round swipe of its Keyblade knocks us off, but Sora delivers a powerful blow. With shock, all of us watch as the creature splits into a trio of Antisoras. The four of us go at them, and eventually the two false Antisoras vanish. The battle continues on.  
  
I swing my halberd and wield my claws and slingshot. Sora uses his Keyblade and magic, Donald solely his magic, and a playful little boy that seems to have joined Sora, his own powers. Finally, the copy falls over and melts into the floor.  
  
Sora wipes some sweat from his brow. "Wow, that was fun. I believe that was the first time you lasted in a battle, eh, Destiny?"  
  
"Yeah." I reply, plopping onto the floor to rest. "I'm just glad. I think I'm getting stronger. What did you think of me, Donald?"  
  
The stubborn duck grumbles something unintelligible and the rest of us laugh. In the middle of our laughter, I pause. I can hear a faint yipping sound. Getting to my feet, I wander over to a green box in the corner and open it. With shock, I realize that there are three dalmatian puppies inside.  
  
"Sora... What...?" I can't get the words out. They're so dang CUTE!  
  
"Dalmatians. Put 'em in the pack." Sora tells, leaning over to look at them. 'The pack' is Sora's term for his oversized pockets, where he keeps all of our items. "I've been finding them all over the place. When we get a chance, we'll return to Traverse Town and give them back to their mother and father."  
  
I nod and hand the puppies the Sora. Instead of rolling about and mewling inside his pocket, they instantly settle down. Either that, or they fell into a pit. I don't know what goes on inside the Keybearer's bottomless pockets.  
  
"Hey, guys, look at this." Peter (the boy) points to a hatch in the floor. The brown-haired fourteen-year-old walks over and squats down to peer at it. Then he undoes the latch and it falls open.  
  
All of them jump into the room. Except me. "Sora, I'm scared of heights."  
  
"It's okay, Des. I'll catch you." He holds out his hands. With a sigh, I let my legs dangle a little bit before jumping off the ledge and landing perfectly in his arms. We topple over and land with a loud thump, awakening a girl in the corner.  
  
"Hello," she greets timidly. her light brown hair is gathered on the back of her head in a bun, and she has blue eyes. The girl is wearing a night gown that matches her eye color. "I'm Wendy."  
  
"I know that." Peter remarks.  
  
"I'm talking to the other three, you silly-head."  
  
"Well, excuse me..."  
  
Wendy smiles and tilts her head. "I presume you're the half-Heartless." She laughs at my shock. "Everyone knows about you now. You're just as famous as the Keyblade bearer now, my friend. Desiree, is it?"  
  
"Destiny." Sora corrects her. He looks around. "Hey, where's Kairi? You told me yourself she was in here!"  
  
The girl bows her head and closes her eyes. "That silver-haired boy came in here and took her away while you were gone. I just hope they don't come back for me this time."  
  
"I'll make sure of that. I'm going to get you somewhere safer." Peter declares.  
  
"Oomph- PETER!" He sweeps her off the ground. Wendy doesn't look very pleased.  
  
The flying boy chuckles. "Don't be a pain, Wendy." He nods to the little fairy that's been following us. "Tink, stay with them. I'm going to take her somewhere safe."  
  
Ignoring the brunette girl's protests, the boy flies off. Tinkerbell looks irritated, but then regains her stature and waves towards the open floor hatch. Then, to make sure I get through the little fairy sprinkles pixie dust on me. The others fly up, but I stay down, surveying the empty room.  
  
Kairi...  
  
Kairi...  
  
There's a glimmer of energy in her name.  
  
That girl is no average girl.  
  
That girl is a Princess of Heart.  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
Maji: GAH! I did it again. I'm sooooooooo sorry. My only excuse is that I'm a lazy bum that actually has a life (Woe is me).  
  
Storm: ...News on the pairing...  
  
Maji: Oh, right. I have decided what's going on between Des and Storm.  
  
Storm: Please say I die.  
  
Destiny: Please say we fall in love.  
  
(Both of them cross their fingers)  
  
Maji: Storm and Destiny will NOT fall in love. They will remain alive, STORM, *glare* both of them, and instead of a romance scene at the end there will be a friend-shipping scene.  
  
Storm: at least it's better than falling in love...  
  
Destiny: At least it's better than Storm dying...  
  
(Both of them glance at each other)  
  
Storm: Do you do that to annoy me?  
  
Destiny: What?  
  
Storm: Wanting the exact opposite of what I do?  
  
Destiny: Why yes, yes I do. ^^  
  
Storm: *POed*   
  
[Disclaimer]  
  
Mary Sue: *kills lawyers with her WONDERFUL, MYSTICAL, MAGICAL POWERS*  
  
Good Mary Sue. Hey, she has a use for something! *joy* 


End file.
